Demigods for Parents
by AnnabethJackson PiperGrace
Summary: Aubrey Jackson thought she had a normal life. Wrong! One night in New York, mysterious figures kidnap her and her ex-best friend Zachary Grace. When the duo wake on a ship called the Argo II with teenagers that look like younger versions their parents, what will happen? How will Aubrey and Zach get home? Will they both get home... alive? (Rated T for demigod violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in HoO, but I own Aubrey and Zach so... yeah.**

**Hope it doesn't suck! Review if you don't get attacked by a hydra first!**

CHAPTER ONE

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**I THINK I GO INSANE.**

I have a normal life. Or so I thought.

I always knew my parents were hiding something, though I didn't know what.

I was under the impression I had a normal life in Manhattan, New York, with my dad, a marine biologist, and my mom, an architect.

But the little things gave it away: my mom and dad would both scream in their sleep sometimes. The way my mom scanned each room as she entered, as if searching for attack. The alert posture my dad always kept, as if suspecting an ambush.

My adventure began like this:

The Graces were coming over for dinner tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Grace, who I now call Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, because they are so close with my parents, have a son named Zachary (well, Zach, actually) whose my age (fourteen).

Zach and I have known each other literally since the second day of my life. Since then I guess we've just been best friends… until we got to middle school where that was unacceptable, to be best friends with a boy and not _like-like_ him, if you know what I mean.

We've grown apart, I can always tell, and I miss him. I always got along with him better than anyone else. Now, when I hug him, he blushes, and is all fidgety when he talks to me. And really rude or grumpy.

Zach is the perfect combination of his mother and father. He has his father's hair and eyes, but he is a mama's boy, through and through. He has the same laugh as Aunt Piper, the same smile. In a way, even though he's a boy, the same beauty as his mother.

I, on the other hand, have my father's sea-green eyes and my mother's naturally curly blond locks. As Dad calls them, our "princess curls." My mom always tells me how, though I'm smart like her, am too much like my dad for my own good, with my mischievous smiles and knack for trouble.

My older brother, Lucas, named after a dead friend of my mother's I'm told (whose name was actually Luke, but whatever), is my opposite, instead with Mom's gray, intimidating eyes, and Dad's messy black hair. Lucas is eighteen, and, being the school freak that he is, went on and on about being able to vote, going to college, etc.

Ever since Zach and I got to an age where girls and boys were into each other, we have barely talked. He's always so nervous around me, yet so flirty around other girls, and too-cool-for-school around his jock friends. It kind of hurts, to be ignored by your ex-best friend.

I can tell that Mom sensed this, and so the Graces are coming over, and I can already feel the awkwardness.

Lucas passes by my open doorway. Seeing me sitting on my bed gazing out the window, thinking, he stops.

Lucas smirks. "Nervous seeing your boyfriend, Bri?"

ONE THING ESTABLISHED. Only two people are ever allowed to call me Bri; that's Lucas, cuz I couldn't get him to stop, and Zach, though he doesn't do it anymore.

I would've glared, if I'd been anyone Lucas was teasing me about, but _Zach_, my _boyfriend_? No way, Jose. Lucas liked to joke though, and I didn't really mind, since I didn't like Zach that way, so whatever.

I shrug. "Not really. But what are you wearing to this thing, anyway? Is it formal?"

Lucas laughs at me. "I don't know, Your Majesty. Just wear something moderately nice."

He leaves me there, groaning at his words. He knows that I don't really care what I wear. I just don't want to show up in jeans and a tee when everyone else is in ball gowns and suits.

I pull on a deep emerald shirt with a tan-colored belt that was closer to a string, really, braided and small, for style, not holdin' up pants. I wore some nice jeans and tennis shoes, though. That's moderately, nice, right?

Normally, like my mom, I put my hair in a lose ponytail, but today, I let it down, keeping it out of my face with a brown headband only.

I skip down the hall of our apartment (it's a huge apartment, more like a penthouse, actually, with two floors), and down the stairs.

Down stairs, Dad is in a button-down shirt and tan trousers, groaning at Mom.

"Do I have to wear this?" he moans like a five-year-old.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, you do. Piper said they were dressing up, too," Mom says, sternly, but also sounding like she's trying not to laugh.

Dad snorts. "That rhymed."

"You are so childish."

"When are the Graces coming?" I interrupt.

Dad looks at me, then frowns in mock-shock (ha ha, that rhymed, too), "Why do you look so much like a _girl_?"

"Percy!" Mom scolds.

I smirk at Dad. "Why do you look so much like an _adult_?"

Dad nods his head, "Fair enough."

Lucas enters sometime during our conversation and is sitting on the kitchen counter.

"When _are_ the Graces coming?" he repeats my question.

Mom glances at the microwave clock. "Any minute now."

While Dad and Lucas start to talk about football or something, I watch my mom stir whatever she's cooking.

That reminds me: "What are we having for dinner?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese."

I probably should explain: neither of my parents is all that good at cooking, plus Dad doesn't eat seafood, and plus Aunt Piper doesn't eat meat. That limits our choices for tonight.

My only problem is I hate grilled cheese and tomato soup is definitely not my favorite. Oh well.

"How was your day today?" Mom continues the conversation.

"Fine," the typical answer. And my day was fine. Nothing bad happened, but nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened to make my day qualify as _good_.

The doorbell rings and I volunteer to go get it.

I open the door, smiling widely, spotting Aunt Piper first.

She swoops in, hugging me like she hasn't seen me in years. (In reality, it's been two days.)

"Aubrey! How're you doing?" she asks.

I'm still grinning. "Good, thanks! I managed to survive the whole eighth grade."

I'm going into high school when summers over. By the way, school ended about a week ago.

Uncle Jason returned my smile, also hugging me. It's been a week or two since I've last seen him, but he's same as ever.

"Hey, Aubrey," he greets, as I show them into the room.

Zach walks in last and I keep my smile on him. He may not like me anymore, but I can still be nice, right?

He looks at me and blushes, as I say, "Good seeing you again."

"Um, yeah," he replies. He's taller than me by a few inches. It's only been a week since I saw him on the last day of school, but he seems to have grown an inch.

Why does he have to make everything awkward?!

I close the door behind him and follow his family into the kitchen.

I wait for a bit while greeting were exchanged, smiles all around, blah, blah, blah.

Mom announces dinner's ready and everyone sits down to the neatly set table. Dad pulls out Mom's chair for her, and Uncle Jason does the same for Aunt Piper. Dad and Uncle Jason go and get the food, setting the food in the center of the table for a sort of serve-yourself thing.

Uncle Jason is some sort of atmosphere-studying scientist, with a name I can't spell nor pronounce, but he somehow works with dad. I don't understand it, either.

They talk about work, the moms talk about something or another, and Lucas strikes up conversation with Zach about school. Zach, like Lucas, is a committed student, honors and whatnot.

I'm a good student, but I got ADHD and dyslexia from my parents (it bypassed Lucas), so it's difficult for me to keep my all A's honor roll, but I maintain it. Barely.

But I'm not committed, not like my brother and Zach anyway. I hate homework and schoolwork. And work.

"You doing any summer camps this year?" I ask Zach at some point, remembering how he used to love the camps we'd go to. It seems like a valid question to me, but the look Zach gives me is confused, slightly ticked off, like _why are you talking to me? Who are you again, midget?_ He has turned into a jerk. I miss Zach. The old Zach. The real Zach.

"I'm going to a football camp with a few of my friends," he shrugs, then turns away, completely ignoring me again.

I hate being flicked off. Fine then, Zach, be a jerk. Typical boy teenager.

Good ol' Lucas senses my discomfort, and tries to include me in their conversation but Zach, none too subtly, makes it clear he doesn't want to talk.

This ticks off Lucas and he turns away from Zach, joining our dads' conversation and I join our moms'. Now Zach's the loner. Hee, hee.

When dinner is finally over, we gather in the living room as Dad brings out ice cream sandwiches.

He and Uncle Jason see how fast they can eat one before the brain freeze catches up.

I mean, I've always had my father's stomach for eating, but when it comes to brain freezes, than I stop.

Mom and Aunt Piper laugh, shaking their heads, muttering, "Boys. They never change."

I hope they do, because if this Zach-being-a-butthead-to-just-me lasts any longer, I know I will not be able to stop myself from joyfully punching his face inside-out.

I eat my own ice cream sandwich slowly, watching my father in wonder as he wins the contest, stuffing a whole sandwich in his mouth and swallowing it, but then jumps around screaming, "BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE!"

I laugh at them. Despite Zach, I always have a good time with the Graces.

Along with the Zhang family, the Graces are one of the few families that my family actually gets along with easily. With every other family (with a few exceptions), they are tense, as if waiting for attack.

Another reason I like the Graces, though I don't understand it.

I wish I did.

After the awe of watching our dads be pigs, everyone kind of does their own thing, Uncle Jason and Dad sitting down to play video games, and the moms are going into the kitchen.

Lucas suggests we go for a walk.

Zach, Lucas, and I slip on light jackets (still cold at night in New York) and we exit.

Walking along the streets, we are all silent, though the streets are not in the city that never sleeps.

After ten minutes, Zach says to Lucas, "I need to tell Aubrey about something. Real quick, if you don't mind."

I can tell Lucas's brotherly instincts are taking over, but he complies, walking into the nearby bakery, leaving us on the street.

Zach looks at me bashfully, then blurts, "I'm going to ask out someone."

I blink. What is he expecting for my reaction? Advice or something?

Hoping that excitement is what he's looking for, I grin, "That's awesome, Zach! Who's the lucky gal?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he blushes. But for some reason I can tell he's disappointed. Was excitement not what he wanted?

"Um, Jessica Zinc."

I continue to smile, not sure why he's disappointed. "That's so sweet, Zach! Jessica's a great friend to everyone. You guys will be great together!"

Zach is frowning and trying desperately to hide that he is, but I'm not that much of an idiot.

"What the matter?" I question.

He starts to blush and he opens his mouth to speak.

He is cut off when a hand covers his mouth, dragging him away.

I'm about to yell when the same thing happens to me, and I'm following them.

My heart's hammering and my body shakes with fear.

We are dragged into a dark alleyway.

My murder-mystery-show-trained brain is telling me, _perfect place for a murder– an abandoned alleyway._

I feel the tears spill over.

We are pushed up against the wall, and in my panic, I grab Zach's arm and hold it tight, paralyzed in terror.

Swords (swords?) are at our throats when I hear a voice: "Get away from them!" Lucas!

One of the kidnappers turns to Lucas and smiles, "This adventure does not concern you, Lucas." Everything is black. I am alone.

When I wake, I am lying on a white cot, in some sort of hospital room.

I groan, rubbing my eyes and sit up.

"Whoa!" a voice warns, "Careful, there, you might still be a little dizzy."

I rub my eyes, and take in my surroundings. It's a small room, wood walls, a few cots, shelves with medicine and bandages, and the swaying motion gives away that I'm on a ship.

I spot Zach, out cold on another cot.

"Zach," I say, beginning to get up, but a strong hand pushes me back down.

I look at the owner of the hand and gasp. "Dad?!" I half-yell.

"Um, no," the guy says nervously, "Uh, guess again?"

I stare at him in awe. No, I decide, it's not Dad. This is a teenager. He is about sixteen years, by the looks of it.

But he could be my dad's twin. He has disheveled black hair, the same facial shape and expressions, and the same eyes as Dad. My eyes.

He seems to notice this, too, because his forehead is scrunched up in confusion, like my dad's often is.

"Where am I?" I half-beg, half-demand him.

He looks at me, "You appeared on deck unconscious with that guy." He points to Zach. "You are on the Argo II, a demigod ship. Um, are you a demigod?"

I look at him, my head tilted. "Like the half-god, half-mortal people that don't exist?"

He shakes his head, "They do exist."

I step off the bed, swaying a bit. "No, they aren't. My parents have an obsession over Greek stuff, but at least they know it's not real, you freak."

Harsh, I know, but I'm scared.

The guys stands, palms out, in a gesture of peace. "I know it's a lot to take in, but this ship has seven demigods, children of mortals and gods."

"What are you then?"

"Huh?"

"What's your 'god' then?"

The guy smiles. "I'm a son of Poseidon."

Again, I think of my dad. He always told me he thought it would be cool to be a son of Poseidon.

Maybe this was an asylum, and this guy was here with me. I don't know.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"You first," I demand.

"I asked first!" he whines. Again, a tug at my heart, reminding me of Dad.

I stay where I am, silent.

He sighs. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

I stare at him. I feel myself sway on my feet. He reaches out to help me, but I smack him away. This is not my father.

My father is in his forties. He is kind, and doesn't believe silly myths.

I feel the tears come. He looks like Dad, he smiles like Dad, and he has the same name as Dad.

I sit down, staring at him as I cry a river.

He seems confused by my reaction, and leans his head out the door, calling for someone.

I can no longer see, but I can make out someone grabbing me and carrying me out onto a place where I can feel the wind.

I am set down on the floor and I rub my eyes.

I look up at the guy who claims to be my dad, fear running through me.

"Don't hurt me," I whimper.

A girl with choppy brown hair and eyes like Aunt Piper approaches and says in a soothing voice, "We aren't going to hurt you."

I don't think they will hurt me anymore, but I'm still freaked out.

I stare at the seeming-to-be young Aunt Piper.

"I'm Piper McLean," she says, and I feel relief wash over me. _McLean,_ I comfort myself, _not Grace_.

But then I inwardly slap myself. Aunt Piper got married! Of course she doesn't have the same last name.

I look up at the guy claiming to be Percy Jackson and say, "You aren't Percy Jackson," my voice shakes, "You c-cant be Percy Jackson."

He looks confused, a little at loss for words.

"Um, sorry?" he apologizes.

I feel like throwing up tomato soup.

A different girl steps forward with an intimidating stare. She has the same hair as me, but gray eyes. Like Lucas's… like Mom's.

"What are you doing here?" she demands.

"Mom?" escapes my throat before I can stop it, but it's quiet and scratchy, and I hope she didn't hear it.

Her face softens, and she offers me a hand. I take it, and she pulls me up.

I look at her. "We'll get you home as soon as we can, okay? What is your name?" the girl asks.

"Aubrey," I whisper.

She smiles, "Well, Aubrey, I'm Annabeth Chase."

Mom's… maiden… name…

And here comes the tomato soup. I ran to the side of the boat and made a few unappetizing sounds as the food fell out of my mouth, into the sky, and through the clouds.

A guy speaks up, "Wow, Annabeth, I didn't know your name was that bad."

I look at him. Uncle Leo… he looks like…

And I know that…

I'm insane.

Or I'm dreaming.

And I'm also hungry (not a huge surprise there).

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks.

No. I'm not. I just met the teenage version of my parents and am on a flying ship, and hey… while we're at it… LET'S ALL BE DEMIGODS, TOO! YAY!

Not.

I shake my head, but I say, "Who are you people?"

Annabeth steps back and everyone introduces themselves. At every name I flinch and step back a little farther.

"I'm Piper McLean, as I said. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Valdez. Leo Valdez. Call me Leo. Son of Hephaestus."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Gleeson Hedge. Couch Hedge to you, though, cupcake. I'm a satyr."

"Um, Percy Jackson, if you still remember. Son of Poseidon." I turn green; I'm sure I'm probably _visibly_ sick by now.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

And I threw up again.

Leo laughed. "The magic words are 'Annabeth Chase' then?"

I leaned against the rail and looked out at all of them.

Without meaning to, I said aloud, "So I've gone insane."

They all stare at me.

"No, Aubrey," Piper says gently, "You're not insane. I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" a voice roared from the stairwell. Zach.

His icy blue eyes were wide as he saw his young parents, and he let out a strangled scream.

I walked over to him, grabbing his hand and drawing him away from the group.

"Look, Zach," I say, urgently. He doesn't look at me. He is staring at his dad, who, now that he's not in his forties, looks like Zach's twin, though slightly older. I grab Zach's face and pull it so he looks at me. He looks so young and scared.

One time, Zach broke his arm while learning to ride his bike. He looks like that now, in pain, full of confusion, and innocence.

"Aubrey," his voice is hoarse.

"I know this is a lot to take in but either I'm dreaming or we're both insane, but these people claim to be demigods and our parents. Well, a young version."

"Huh?" his voice is high-pitched and strangled; he stares at me like I'm insane.

He is crying, too, along with me. "I want to go home."

"Me, too," I say. But I have to be strong for Zach, so I continue, "But until we can, we have to befriend these people. But don't tell them your full name, okay? You are just Zach."

His vulnerability makes my heart ache, but he nods, trusting me. I feel him grab onto my hand, his palms sweaty. I also feel his hand shake, trembling with terror.

I pull him over to the group of people, and he and Jason stare at each other, Zach crying silently.

"You know, Jason," Percy said, "He looks like you."

Zach flinches, "Your name is Jason?"

Jason nods slowly.

Zach looks green. He turns to me, "What… the… _hell?_"

I squeeze his hand.

"I think I've gone insane, Bri," he whispers hoarsely.

I shake my head, "I think we've both gone insane."

Piper steps forward, "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to be friends."

I immediately know that they don't want to hurt us and are friends, but Zach looks unsure. "How do we know that?"

Everyone stares at Zach in awe.

I whisper to Zach, "What happened? What did you do?"

Zach glances at me, "I don't know."

"He can resist charmspeak, Pipes," Jason tells her, "They might be dangerous."

Zach steps farther back, pulling me with him.

"Are you a son of Aphrodite?" Annabeth asks Zach.

Zach stares at her. He whispers so quietly, only I can hear, "Bri. Bri, that's your mom."

I nod, feeling lost. But I swallow my nervousness.

"Look," my voice comes out hoarse, so I clear it and say, "I know you guys are 'demigods' or whatever, but we aren't. We both know both of our parents, and they are both alive and well. We don't know why we're here, except that we woke up here after we were kidnapped by someone. Do you, by any chance, know someone named Lucas?"

Percy chokes, "Luke?"

I don't look up at him; instead I look at Frank, who looks least like his "older self" and say, "No, Lu-cas."

Frank shakes his head, as does everyone else and my heart sinks.

Zach squeezes my hand, "I'm sure he's okay."

I nod. I wipe my final tears from my eyes, deciding that I won't be seen as the wimpy little crying girl to these people.

I am strong. I am the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

That makes me want to cry all over again. What if we travelled into the past and can't get home?

Logic, I must stick to logic.

But nothing about this is logic.

**Hope y'all liked it. :) btw should Zach and Aubrey fall in love or nah?**

**I'll update as soon as possible! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway so this is Chapter Two so yeah.**

**Still don't own HoO!**

**Again, unless Medusa ambushes you, review!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

***Annabeth Chase***

**WE MEET JASON'S YOUNGER TWIN AND A GIRL WITH PERCY'S EYES.**

At first glance, I notice the girl has hair like mine. I feel excitement bubble in my chest. Another daughter of Athena.

When I see her eyes, however, my mind goes to Percy. She has his same exact eyes. Daughter of Poseidon then?

When the boy joins her, I immediately notice how he looks like Jason. I glance at Jason. He notices too.

The boy can also resist charmspeak. Son of Aphrodite?

I hate not knowing things!

They ask for Luke, and my whole body stiffens, before I find out it is _Lucas_ not _Luke_.

"What about you?" I ask Jason's twin, "What's your name?"

He mumbles something so quiet I can't hear.

"What?" I ask.

Aubrey won't meet my eyes, but she replies for him, "His name is Zach."

"Are they demigods?" Percy whispers to me.

I study them. They are both of strong build, and tan, but that's not enough to go on.

"They could be mortals who can see through the Mist," I whisper back to Percy.

Percy uncaps Riptide. Zach tries to step back even farther, against the rail, but Aubrey is paralyzed, staring at Percy in horror, with her mouth hanging open.

"You wouldn't kill me," she gasps.

Percy shook his head, "I'm not killing you. See, if you're not a demigod my sword will so through you without you feeling anything. If you're a demigod, then it'll only poke you."

Aubrey is still staring at Percy in disbelief like _why on earth would he ever hurt me?_

Why does Aubrey all of a sudden trust Percy so much?

Aubrey hold out her arm, and it's shaking. Zach tries to get her to put it down, but she slaps his hand away.

"Percy," I warn him, "Be careful, please."

Percy simply grabs Aubrey's arm to steady it, makes a confused face when she flinches, and lightly presses Riptide to her skin. The sword doesn't go through.

Aubrey whispers something to Zach, but he frowns, shaking his head. Aubrey ignores his protests and snatches Zach's arm, holding it out for Percy.

The sword doesn't go through him either.

Zach takes his arm back, glaring at Percy with a death glare that reminds me of Piper when she's angry. In other words: if looks could kill, Percy would be halfway to the Underworld by now.

"So you guys are demigods," I tell them, trying to be gentle, "One of your parents is just probably a step-parent, and you don't know it."

Aubrey's eyebrows scrunch together, in a form of confusion that's identical to Percy's confusion face. "I'm pretty sure that both my parents are my actual parents."

Zach nods, "I'm sure too."

I felt sympathy. It is a lot to take in. "I'm sorry, but it's true. One of your parents is–"

"Is it possible for demigods to have children?" Zach interrupts.

I'm slightly taken aback. "Well, yes."

Aubrey glances at Zach with a slight grin, "Our parents are demigods, then."

"Both of you?" Percy asks.

Zach glances at Jason for some reason, then at Piper, then Percy and I. "Yep." He pops the "p".

"How do you know?" Hazel asks.

Zach shrugs, "Reasons."

Then he elbows Aubrey lightly, quirking an eyebrow, and they both break out laughing.

I frown at them. I'm suddenly suspicious. What is really going on here? Why the change of attitude?

"So, where do you live?" I ask. "Maybe we can drop you off at home."

Both of them turn pale, their laughs are gone. "We can't go home," Aubrey struggles for words.

Percy frowns. "Why not?"

Neither have an answer.

"Can we…" Zach begins, his voice is small, "…stay with you?"

I'm more than a little suspicious now, but then Aubrey looks up at me, with those sea-green eyes.

She looks like Percy.

Her eyes plead with me, and I can tell everyone else on the ship is slowly giving into her.

And I want to, as well. I can already tell I'm going to like this girl. Maybe she's descended from Poseidon, which is why she has those eyes.

I want to give in so bad.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "Annabeth, maybe we can let them stay. They may help or something."

Percy's already given in. I look around. So has everyone else.

I don't want to be a wet blanket, but I argue, "Where will they sleep?"

Percy bites his lip. "I'm not sure."

Aubrey raises her hand. "I will sleep anywhere. On the floor is fine by me. But please, please don't kick us out."

Those eyes are glistening with tears. She doesn't look fourteen; she looks like a hurt three-year-old.

"They can sleep on the floor of my room," Hazel volunteers.

"Or mine," Piper adds. I notice the way she's eyeing Zach. It's not suspicious, it's like she's known Zach her whole life and she's only just now realizing it. Almost… endearing? What the Hades?

"Whose floor do you want to sleep on?" I ask them. "Mine's also up for grabs. And so is Percy's." I glare at Percy.

"Oh! Yeah, no problemo," Percy says quickly. "I like having random people sleep on my floor. All in a day's work!"

I elbow him, but I notice that Aubrey's smiling, though her eyes are sad. Maybe Percy reminds her of someone.

"Can I sleep on Hazel's floor, please?" Aubrey says. I'm slightly hurt, though I don't know why. I also notice how she remembers Hazel's name easily.

"Can I sleep with Percy?" Zach asks.

"That sounded so wrong!" Leo exclaims suddenly.

Aubrey exchanges a disgusted look with Zach. And Aubrey whispers something to him, and he snickers.

"You have a really dirty mind," Aubrey tells Leo, who blushes.

"Anyway, man," Percy turns to Zach, "You can sleep on my floor. It's super comfy. It has polished hardwood, it's shiny and rock solid."

I glare at Percy. "We'll get them some bedding, Seaweed Brain."

Aubrey stiffens visibly. "You call him Seaweed Brain?"

I nod slowly, wondering about her reaction.

Aubrey looks sick again. Zach watches her worriedly.

"Anyway," Piper interrupts, "Are you all hungry?"

Aubrey nods, but Zach shakes his head.

Zach frowns at her, and then says to me, "She's always hungry."

Aubrey glares. "Zachary Jason G–" Zach's hand is suddenly covering her mouth, and he hisses something to her. The blood drains from her face, and she gulps loudly.

Zach's middle name is Jason? This is too much of a coincidence. Demigods don't have coincidences.

"Zach," I ask, "What is your full name?"

He looks nervous. "Um… Zachary Jason Grande?"

Leo frowns. "Like the latte size at Starbucks?"

Zach nods, and Leo snickers.

"What about you?" I ask Aubrey.

"Aubrey Smith."

"What about your middle name?" Jason asks, though he's still eyeing Zach suspiciously.

"I don't have one."

This is a little curious, but before I can push it, Aubrey's stomach growls.

I lead them downstairs to the food/hangout area, and give them plates and cups.

"Just tell it what you want to eat and drink and it'll appear," Percy explains, sitting down next to Aubrey, who flinches at the sound of his voice, but nods.

We were now one chair short (Couch Hedge was upstairs), so Leo left, returning with a foldable chair for himself.

Everyone soon had their food, and I noticed Aubrey's food was blue, like Percy's.

"Um, Aubrey," I nod at her blue pizza, "what happened to your pizza?"

Aubrey looks like a deer in the headlights. She glances at Percy, then his plate, and says, "I wanted to see if it tasted any different from normal pizza. You know, since Percy's eating it."

Everyone seems to buy it, but I notice that she chews the inside of her cheek, like I do when I'm lying. So she's lying, too, most likely.

Percy grinned. "It's good, isn't it?"

Aubrey nods, but doesn't return the grin. As I watch, she eats the food like a pig, shoving it in and chewing. I glance over to Percy, who is doing the same exact thing.

She could be Percy's twin. Except for the hair and because, obviously, she's a girl.

Piper notices too, exchanging a glance with me. In fact, everyone but Percy and Aubrey themselves notice, and we all start to watch them shovel blue pizza so fast that you'd think they were satyrs.

When Percy was on his forth piece and Aubrey was finishing her third, grabbing her fourth, Percy looks up and notices the stares.

"What?" he asks. Aubrey looks up, too, and glances at Percy, who was still eating, and seems to piece it together.

She sets down her pizza modestly and scoots back in her chair uncomfortably, though she's still eyeing the pizza like she wants to pick it up.

Percy continues eating and everyone else shakes it off, but I make a metal list about the suspicious things about Aubrey and Zach.

Aubrey:

a) 1) Has Percy's eyes

b) 2) Eats like Percy

c) 3) Has my same type of hair

d) 4) Seems so sure she's descended from demigods.

Zach:

a) 1) Basically Jason's twin

b) 2) Resists charmspeak.

c) 3) Middle name is Jason.

I start to eat my own food, slowly, thinking.

"Annabeth, you okay?" Percy asks me.

I nod.

Something's going on here. I intend to find out what.

**Just cuz I want to: I like cookies! Yay!**

**... I'm so weird lol**

**QOTD: Fave PJO or HoO character? Mine's Annabeth or Leo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw srry to any Jeyna fans, I just assumed that Jason and Piper would get married.**

**Mark of Athena spoliers!**

**Srry for any mistakes. I tried to demolish them, but I'm not as good at vaporizing as Zeus is with his Master Bolt. **

**...that was cheesy.**

**anyway...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**I HAVE A CHAT WITH (UNCLE?) PERCY.**

After I'm settled in on Percy's floor, after I brush my teeth (I borrowed a spare toothbrush, unused if you were wondering!), I wait for Percy to get out of the bathroom and turn out the light.

I wanted to sleep in Jason's or Piper's (my parents?) rooms, but I got nervous, so I stuck with (uncle?) Percy. This is so weird and confusing.

Percy exits the bathroom, smiling at me. He wiggles his eyebrows. "So, man, you and Aubrey?"

If this was Adult Percy, he'd scowl at the thought of me dating his daughter. But this was Teenager Percy.

"Um, we're friends?" I say, but it sounds like a question. My face is flushed.

Percy laughs. "Come on, you were _holding hands_!"

"We were both freaked out!"

Percy rolls his eyes, "But you like her?"

"No comment."

Percy smirks at me, sitting on his bed. "So where you from?"

"New York."

Percy brightens. "Me too!"

_I know, idiot._

"Cool," I say instead.

"Have any brothers or sisters?"

"Um, no, but Aubrey has a brother named Lucas."

Percy frowns. "Is that the dude she was asking about?"

I nod. "I think she's worried about him, but he's eighteen, so he can take care of himself, so…"

"What about your parents? Who are they? Do you think you know what their godly parent is?"

I know exactly who my parents' different godly parent is: Jupiter and Aphrodite. But I wasn't going to say that.

"Um, I think my mom's is Aphrodite."

Percy nods. "That may explain the charmspeak resistance thing."

"What's charmspeak?"

"It's basically if a charmspeaker tells you to do something, you do it."

"And I have charmspeak?"

"Maybe. And if you do, you can actually have a good argument with Piper! Unlike the rest of us."

I fidget. Yeah, sure, technically Piper isn't my mom yet, but I still would feel uncomfortable if I argued with my to-be mom. This is giving me a headache.

Percy rolls his eyes at me. "She's not as scary as she seems. Neither is Annabeth, by the way."

Once when I was five, I was over at the Jackson's, and I remember a man had come to the door. I don't know what he said or what he was doing, but I remember the aura of power radiating off Aunt Annabeth, and I recall being afraid; paralyzed in terror. Even if her anger hadn't been at me, I was freaked out.

Somehow, though, I'd forgotten it until a few months ago.

But I just nod.

Percy stares off into the distance, before saying, "Aubrey reminds me of someone…"

I panic. What do I say? "Uh… who?"

He frowns at the uncertainty in my voice, but continues, "She kind of reminds me of my dad; and Annabeth, for that matter."

I search my mind for a response. I come up blank.

Percy still stares at a random spot on the wall.

After a moment, he lays down with a sigh. "When are you going to ask out Aubrey, then, dude?" he attempts at conversation.

"What? I'm not going to ask her out!" I scream, and seconds later, footsteps pound outside and the door is thrown open.

Everyone stands outside, weapons in hand. Jason (dad?) stands at the front. "You guys okay? Zach, why did you scream?"

Percy snickers at me. "Zach was–"

"Shut up, Percy!" I snap.

Percy gins. "Fine then. You explain what happened."

He knows I have no answer.

Bri steps forward, concern in her eyes.

She… is… so… hot…

Wait, what?

"Are you okay?" she asks. I nod, and feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Okay, then," Annabeth says, walking forward and pecking Percy on the cheek: Blech. I can only imagine what Bri is thinking. Jeez. "See you in the morning."

When everyone files out, and the door is closed, Percy bursts out laughing. He laughs until he cries, giggling like a maniac.

I watch, with my face a deep red.

"You…" (gasp) "…screamed…" (giggle) "…you're in love, my friend," he finished, still breathing hard.

I growl, "In love? I'm fourteen!"

He frowns, "You are?"

I make a face that says: _duh!_

He laughs. "Sorry, man, you're just kind of tall for your age."

I roll my eyes.

Laying back down on my bed/sleeping bag, I say, "How old did you think I was?"

"Fifteen or sixteen."

"Glad we clarified."

In the morning, Percy is already gone. Great, he left me here. I get up and find my way to the dining room, where Piper was on her way out, bagel in hand.

She looks tired, but still smiles at me, "Good morning, Zach."

I gulp. All my willpower is committed to trying not to think about the fact that this is my mother, only, like, twenty years younger. It makes me feel queasy.

I give what I hope is a genuine smile, also grabbing a bagel and follow her out, saying, "You, too."

We get on deck and I cross immediately over to where Bri is standing away from the rest, looking off into the distance.

We both stare off at the endless fields, lost in our own thoughts while behind us the demigods talk. I don't really hear them.

When I finally come up with something decent to say to my friend, I turn to her. And she's gone. I'm such an idiot.

I walk over to the rest of the group and listen to the conversation.

Percy was saying, "That leaves the three of us to check on the mile marker. Me, Jason, Piper. I'm not that psyched about seeing Mr. D again. That guy is a pain. But, Jason, if you're on better terms with him–"

Jason interrupts, "Yeah. If we find him, I'll talk to him. Piper, it's your vision. You should take the lead."

I catch an expression of worry flutter across Piper's face, before it's gone and she says, "Of course. Let's find the highway."

"Wait!" I interrupt, "What about me and Aubrey?"

"Um, I'm going with Hazel to scout the area. She has a horse, so…" Aubrey says. And she knows that I know about her obsession with horses.

I try not to look hurt. "Okay, then. What about me?"

Annabeth studies me, "Any good at mechanics?"

I shake my head, "Hopeless." Uncle Leo never let me forget _that_.

Percy grins, "How about you come with us? You were lookin' a little green yesterday. Maybe you need some fresh air!"

I was looking green _because_ of you and your friends, doofus.

I shrug. "Sure."

^^^Perseus Jackson POV^^^

**WE'RE OFF TO MEET THE WINE DUDE, THE UN-WONDERFUL WINE DUDE OF KANSAS.**

"Sure," Zach says.

Piper nods. "We should get going."

We walk down the gangplank onto the ground. Surrounded by sunflowers, we set out.

Piper in front, Jason behind her, Zach following him, and me bringing up the rear. After five minutes I'm already impatient and start to mumble.

"Ten thousand bottles of beer on the wall… ten thousand bottles of beer… take one down… pass it around… Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall."

By the time I get to Nine thousand nine hundred ninety bottles of beer, all four of us are drenched in sweat. I open my mouth to start at nine thousand nine hundred eighty-nine bottles of beer and Zach snaps, "Shut up, will yeh, man? It gets old."

"I can agree with that," Jason called from even farther ahead.

"Hey! I'm bored!" I defended.

"Well get un-bored!" Zach retorts.

I roll my eyes but continue to follow.

For another five minutes I manage to stay silent before I said, "Well, nice weather here."

All three of my companions groan.

"What?" I say, "It's not my fault Leo's idea of 'close' needs some work!"

"Will you shut up?" Jason yells.

"You shut up!"

"How about you both shut up?" Piper's shouts, sounding frustrated. She isn't using charmspeak, but we both shut up anyway.

By the time we reach a road, about a half-mile from the Argo II, I'm ready to kill a couple of gorgons.

"We're forty miles until the next exit," Piper says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

She points to an old-looking billboard that shows Bubba's Gas 'n' Grub and at the bottom, sure enough, tells us we were forty miles from the next exit.

"Correct my math," I say, "but doesn't that mean we have eight miles to walk?"

Jason glances up and down the road, "No cars… But I guess we wouldn't want to hitchhike."

"No," this is Piper, "We've already spent too much time going overland. The earth is Gaea's territory."

Jason snaps his fingers, "Hmm… I can call a friend for a ride."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge, "Me too. Let's see whose friend gets here first."

This was going to be a piece of cake.

Jason whistles, but I just closed my eyes.

_Blackjack!_ I call in my thoughts. _Blackjack, I need your help, man!_

I hear thunder and I open my eyes.

I catch Jason's smile, before he says, "Soon."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a smudge of black in the east. I smirk, "Too late." And I point to Blackjack.

"A black Pegasus? Never seen one like that," Piper says.

Blackjack lands and walks over to me, "Blackjack," I tell him "this is Piper and Jason. They're friends. Oh and also this is Za–"

A loud thud interrupts my speech. We all spin to look at Zach. He'd fainted.

Blackjack nickered. "Uh, maybe later," I answer, "Our friend kind of fainted."

"What does Blackjack want?" Piper asks me.

"Donuts," I say, "Always donuts."

He did not talk about donuts (at first), he'd said, _Hey, Boss, the kid smells like Lord Zeus… or Jupiter... can I have some donuts?_

And I'd freaked. What does that mean? (And, no I wasn't referring to the part about donuts!) I have to tell Annabeth.

I continue, "He can carry all four of us if–"

The air turns cold, and my ears pop. Fifty yards away, a miniature cyclone appears, and then touches down next to Jason, taking the form of a horse.

"Tempest. Long time, my friend," Jason says, at ease with the beast.

It rears and whinnies, causing Blackjack to back up uncertainly.

"Easy, boy," I comfort, "He's a friend, too."

I'm about to compliment Jason's method of transportation, when Zach gasps, sitting up.

"I had the weirdest dream!" he mumbles, rubbing his head, "I saw a flying horse, and a flying ship and younger versions of my–"

He looks up and sees us, and goes pale. He spots Blackjack, sees his wings, and rubs his temples uneasily. "I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Piper smiles sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Zach, but no." She offers her hand to Zach, and he takes it, and she pulls him up.

He notices Tempest, and walks over to him.

"Wait, Zach!" Jason tries to warn.

Zach reaches out to touch the spirit, though, and Tempest seems fine with his attention.

We gape at him.

He turns around and says, "So, are we gonna to get going?"

"Uh," Jason says slowly, "Yeah."

Jason swings onto his horse, and I climb onto Blackjack. Piper joins Jason on Tempest, leaving Zach on the ground, eyeing Blackjack uneasily.

I roll my eyes, "Come on, man, don't be a wimp."

Zach scowls and jumps onto Blackjack in front of me.

"Hey!" I protest.

"I am not holding onto your waist, dude," he says.

"I'm not either!"

"Of course not," he replies, "Why would you hold onto your own waist?"

"Oh, shut up." I punch him in the shoulder and he groans.

"Ouch," he rubs his shoulder, "not cool, dude."

"You're not cool."

"Whatever."

"Are you guys done?" Piper snaps.

"No, we're not!" I retort, but she just rolls her eyes, and Tempest turns and takes off down the road.

"Let's go, Blackjack," I tell my Pegasus.

Blackjack leaps into the air, and I grip onto Zach's shoulder (the one that I punched).

"Percy! Stop, that hurts!" Zach yells at me.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" I shout back, tightening my grip.

"Stop it! Stop it! That really hurts, Percy!" he screams.

I let go, "Come on! I wasn't even holding on that hard!"

Turns out, Blackjack rides so smoothly that I didn't even need to hold on.

I watched the endless fields below us for a while, and before I knew it, we were landing.

_I don't see Mr. D anywhere, boss!_ Blackjack says.

"You're right," I say, also scanning the area, "No sign of the wine dude."

"I beg your pardon?" a voice said from behind us.

Blackjack spun quickly, as did Tempest.

A man walked forward in a wide-brimmed hat wreathed in grapevines, a purple short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and Birkenstocks with white socks. He had a slight potbelly and looked like thirty or something.

In a lazy sort of drawl he said, "Did someone just call me the _wine dude_? It's Bacchus, please. Or Mr. Bacchus. Or Lord Bacchus. Or, sometimes, Oh-My-Gods-Please-Don't-Kill-Me, Lord Bacchus."

I resisted rolling my eyes and nudged Blackjack forwards slightly. I spoke my thought, "You look different. Skinnier. Your hair is longer. And your shirt isn't so loud."

He squinted at me. "What in blazes are you talking about? Who are you, and where is Ceres?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Uh… what series?"

Jason replies for him, "I think he means Ceres. The goddess of agriculture. You'd call her Demeter. Lord Bacchus," he addresses the god with a respectful nod (hee, hee that rhymed), "do you remember me? I helped you with that missing leopard in Sonoma."

Bacchus scratches his chin, thinking (or attempting to think), "Ah… yes. John Green."

"Jason Grace," Jason corrects. I see Zach stiffen slightly in front of me.

"Whatever," the god waves it off, "Did Ceres send you, then?"

"No, Lord Bacchus. Were you expecting to meet her here?"

Bacchus snorts, "Well, I didn't come to Kansas to _party_, my boy."

I sort of blank out while he talks, but I hear him say, "Even my grapes aren't safe. Ceres wanted a united front in the plant war."

I stifle a laugh, "The plant war. You're going to arm all the little grapes with tiny assault rifles?"

I hear Zach snort and double over with laughter, but the god ignores him and narrows his eyes at me, "Have we met?"

Again, I resist rolling my eyes and reply, "At Camp Half-Blood. I know you as Mr. D– Dionysus."

"Agh! Stop thinking about me in Greek!" his image flickers and I see Mr. D, as I'm used to: a fat Pac-mac-playing wine dude.

"Uh, but–" I try and protest.

"Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to stay focused? Splitting headaches all the time! I never know what I'm doing or where I'm going! Constantly grumpy!"

I shrug, "That sounds pretty normal for you."

Zach breaks out laughing again and Bacchus turns to him.

"And who are you?" the god asks Zach.

I can't see Zach's face, but I notice his rigid posture, and he says, "Zach."

"Zach what?"

"Zach Grande."

Bacchus narrows his eyes. "That's not your name."

"Y-yes it is," Zach sounds uncertain.

The god blinks. He studies Zach, "Descendent of Aphrodite and also… hmm… interesting… it seems your great-grandfather has been playing around with the future."

What the Hades does that mean? Who's Zach's great-grandfather?

Piper suddenly slides off Tempest's back. "Lord Bacchus!"

"Piper, careful," Jason warns, and she glances at him, before continuing,

"Sorry to trouble you, my lord, but actually we came here to get your advice. Please, we need your wisdom."

I can tell that she's using charmspeak because I can feel the power and respect in her words.

Bacchus frowns, "You're well-spoken, girl. Advice, eh? Very well. I would avoid karaoke. Really, theme parties in general are out. In these austere times, people are looking for a simple, low-key affair, with locally produced organic snacks and–"

"Not about parties. Although that's incredibly useful advice, Lord Bacchus. We were hoping you'd help us on our quest.

She started to talk and Zach whispered back to me, "You guys are on a quest?"

"Yeah," I reply.

Again I zone out thinking about Camp Half-Blood, the canoe lake, my cabin, Annabeth.

Bacchus suddenly grabbed a Diet Pepsi from nowhere and opened the can.

"You drink Diet Coke," I say, puzzled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As to this vision of the goblet, young lady, I have nothing for you to drink unless you want a Pepsi. Jupiter has put me under strict orders to avoid giving wine to minors. Bothersome, but there you have it. As for the giants, I know them well. I fought in the first Giant War, you know."

I'm honestly astounded, "You can fight?" I say, incredulously.

The god snarled and his Pepsi transformed into a five-foot staff covered in ivy with a pinecone sitting on top. Impressive. Not.

"A _thyrsus_!" Piper says quickly, "Oh what a mighty weapon!"

How did she manage to sound so impressed without using sarcasm? I would never know.

I gaze off again into the fields for a while during Piper's chat with Roman Mr. D, and come back in time to hear,

"Besides," this is Bacchus, "I only help those who give me proper tribute, which no one has managed to do in many, many centuries."

_Hey, boss, there's something wrong here. Someone's here who shouldn't be here._ Blackjack warns, whinnying uneasily.

I pat his side and ask Bacchus, "What kind of tribute?"

"Nothing _you _could handle, insolent Greek," he snaps, waving his hand dismissively. I try very hard not to glare. I'm not sure of my success.

"But I will give you some free advice, since this girl does have _some_ manners. Seek out Gaea's son, Phorcys. He always hated his mother, not that I blame him. He didn't have much use for his siblings the twins, either. You'll find him in the city they named after that heroine– Atalanta."

"You mean Atlanta?" this was Piper.

"That's the one."

Jason interrupts, "But this Phorcys. Is he a giant? A titan?"

With a laugh, the god said, "Neither. Seek out the salt water."

I'm no Annabeth, but I'm pretty sure Atlanta is landlocked.

"Salt water… in Atlanta?" I question.

"Yes," Bacchus snaps, "Are you hard of hearing? If anyone can give you insight on Gaea and the twins, it's Phorcys. Just watch out for him."

"Atlanta isn't on the coast," Zach says.

"I am aware," the god replies.

"What do you mean by 'watch out for him'?" Jason asks.

Bacchus ignores him, glancing at the sun, "It's unlike Ceres to be late, unless she sensed something dangerous in this area. Or…" his face goes slack, "Or a trap. Well, I must be going! And if I were you, I'd do the same!"

"Lord Bacchus, wait!" Jason tried to protest.

The god's image shimmered and was gone with a sound like popping open a soda can.

Piper shivered and said, "Bacchus is right. We need to leave–"

_Too late_, a sleepy voice taunted from the fields around them.

I uncapped Riptide, and I saw Jason draw his sword. Piper was frozen, and Zach said, "What the _hell_?"

_Welcome to my party_, Gaea mocked._ What did Bacchus say? A simple, low-key affair with organic snacks? Yes. For my snacks, I only need two: the blood of a female demigod, and the blood of a male. Piper, my dear, choose which hero will die with you._

"Gaea! Stop hiding in the wheat and show yourself!" Jason yelled.

Shut the Hades up dude! We do _not _need Gaea to come strolling out of the wheat and offer us organic snacks!

_Such bravado_, Gaea murmured. _But the other one, Percy Jackson, also has appeal. And let us not forget the son of the son of Jupiter. It seems one of _my_ sons has been playing with time in order to offer me another powerful hero. Choose, Piper McLean, or I will._

I saw Piper and Jason's faces. They mirrored mine: _Whaaaaaa? Son of the son of Jupiter?_ What… the… Hades?

I still couldn't see Zach's face, but when he turned slightly to look at Jason, I saw his face. It was deathly pale. Almost Nico-pale, even.

Was there some _other _son of Jupiter out there? Besides Jason?

Piper suddenly yelled, "You're insane! I'm not choosing anything for you!"

I gasped as my vision suddenly went fuzzy. I blacked out.

**Review unless you have to go to tea with Aphrodite/Venus... or maybe a fight-to-the-death with Ares/Mars?**

**Next chapter: Percy and Jason's fight. Also, Aubrey and Hazel's ride to scout out the area. What will happen? Promise to update within a week.**

**I like cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

***gives long, pointless explanation to why I haven't updated in like... five days... that no one actually reads***

**Anyway, I literally screamed in excitement when I read your reviews. **

**If you asked a question, I responded at the end of the chapter.**

**Sooooooooo...**

**Oh! And, duh, I don't own Percy Jackson! **

CHAPTER FOUR

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**I GET TURNED INTO CHARCOAL… ALMOST…**

In the simplest words possible, I'm terrified.

After Piper refuses to choose someone to die with her or whatever, I hear Jason and Percy both gasp, and I see Jason's eyes were gold.

What the *BLEEP*?

Piper turns, "Jason! What's wrong–?" he looks down at her and she sees his eyes.

"Percy, help!" Piper yells at Percy, stumbling away from Jason.

All of a sudden, Blackjack spins around and gallops away so quickly, I lurch forward and wrap my hands around the Pegasus's neck to prevent myself falling off (I have no clue how Percy's staying on so don't ask), yelling, "Whaaaaaaaat is going onnnnnn? Perccccccccyyyyy tell Blackjack to_ SLOW DOWN!_"

It was only a few seconds before Blackjack stopped and spun around, facing back.

A swirl of silver passes by my ear: Percy's sword. He's pointing it at Jason. What?

"_One will die_," a voice speaks from behind me, making me freeze in fear. Hint: the voice wasn't Percy's. I'm afraid to turn and look at Percy because I'm not sure Percy will be looking back at me. I don't move. Whoever's behind me hasn't seemed to notice me yet.

One half of my mind is going: _please don't kill me! I'm not even supposed to be alive yet, technically! Get me out of here! Ahhhhhhhh!_

The less weird and possibly less sane part of my mind is going, _I wonder if elevators are invented yet_.

Yep, I'm totally sane. Notice? *Smiles innocently*

Ugh, I must be going into shock or something. I'm all loopy.

And suddenly I'm thrown back into the present by, I don't know, the fight that may or may not be going on between two demigods… _with me in the middle_!

Anyway, la dee dah de dah, Jason is facing us now and he responds in the same voice Percy just used.

"_I will choose_," his voice echoes.

"No!" Piper screams.

As Tempest and Blackjack charge, I wail over the wind, "Isn't _Piper _supposed to choose?! Not Jason?! Help me!"

I lean so far forward against Blackjack's neck that I hope I'm barely noticeable to whatever's inhabiting Percy and Jason right now.

The horses halt for a half second and I catch sight of Piper's brown hair as she rolls away.

Because of the coward I am, I bury my face in Blackjack's mane and resist screaming. I hear clashing of metal, which is a loud, unpleasant clanking, occasionally screeching sound.

We're in Kanas, right? _Wizard of Oz_'s main character lived here, right? _There's no place like home. There's no place like home_.

I open my eyes slightly, even though the loud sound of sword fighting (above my head, mind you) assures me my chant/prayer didn't work. Crap.

I can feel the Pegasus's reaction, as he whinnies in protest of the fighting, and I can also hear the other horse's confusion.

Where the heck is Piper? Drinking iced tea on the sidelines?

My question is answered by her scream, "Stop it!"

I can't see, but I hear a sickening thud, a sound that I've never heard before. I'm 99.9% sure I don't want to know what made that sound. The remaining 0.01% is just my insane part that I mentioned earlier.

If possible, I clutch tighter to Blackjack, especially as I hear Tempest's loud neigh of confusion, and instinct tells me the horse is probably gone. A quick peek gives me this update: Jason is laying on the ground, his horse evaporated, and he looks quite unconscious. To me, anyway. But if he's not, forgive me, I don't do this daily.

"Piper!" I scream, my voice hoarse, "Help me before I die! I've heard that's not always fun!"

"Percy! Jason's your friend. Drop your weapon," I hear her call.

There is a slight pause, and since there is no movement, I work up the courage to look up. I sit up on Blackjack and look around and see Jason getting up. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

I decide it's a bad thing when he roars inhumanly, lightning strikes down from the perfectly clear sky, and ricochets off his sword.

I'm too busy thinking: _wow! Thor and Jason would be perfect BFFs! _that I don't notice what's going on until the lightning that was probably intended for Percy blasts me off the Pegasus.

Honestly? When I hit the ground, it hurts more than the actual lightning strike. The lightning almost… I don't know… boosted my energy.

You can ship me off to the asylum now.

I hit the ground and roll over a few times into the wheat and lay still, petrified, and turn my head, opening my eyes to watch the exchange.

Percy is circling Jason on Blackjack, and Piper looks torn and horrified.

She keeps lancing in my direction, then at Percy and Jason.

I hear Jason growl again, and lightning again blasts out of the sky, this time finding its original goal of Percy.

Please don't let him be dead. If he's dead, then Aubrey doesn't exist.

Wait, but if he's dead, then Aubrey never would have existed in the first place, since this is technically before Aubrey was ever born.

I'm surprised I don't have a migraine by now. Yeesh.

Lucky for me (and Aubrey) I don't think he's dead yet. Don't worry, though, I think Jason's getting up to finish the job. I want to do something so bad. But what can I do?

"Hey, pretty boy!" I yell before I'm thinking straight, "Get your butt over here! My mommy told me it's not nice to beat up strangers with lightning!" I try and throw all my frustration into my words, and it seems to work.

Jason turns. "_I cannot stop. One must die._"

"Yeah, well, it's not gonna be him," I say. As Jason's face twists into a snarl, I realize that I'd said that out loud.

He lifts his sword and starts towards me.

"No! Jason stop!" Piper screeches. The feeling of relief I'm getting right now is literally indescribable. Thank you Piper for directing Freaky Jason away from me!

Jason freezes and turns slowly to face Piper.

She stands on the side of the road, "Who are you?" she asks.

I can't see Jason's face, but his voice comes out even worse and overall cruel-sounding than before, "_We are the eidolons. We will live again_."

"Eidolons…?" Piper asks.

Come on, Piper! An eidolon is a possession spirit from the Underworld! Duh! You're the one who taught me that!

Now that I think of that, I remember when my parents were telling me about eidolons, they seemed a little distant and freaked. But I'd brushed it off.

"You're– you're some kind of ghost?" she stutters.

NO_! Possession spirit_!

"_He must die_," Jason says, referring to Percy.

But as Jason turns to Percy, Percy's leg comes out and sweeps out Jason's legs from under him.

The sickening thud from earlier is repeated on Jason's head for the… second time? Poor guy.

My mind doesn't comprehend the sight of Percy's sword about to be brought down on my future father, but I think Piper gets what's going on pretty well, because she yells, "Stop it!" but it's strangled, and Percy doesn't freeze.

As the danger of the situation finally hits me, I scramble to my feet and run behind Percy. I hope I don't hurt him that bad, but all I'm thinking about is him not killing my dad.

I deliver a well-aimed karate kick to his back that's so hard, he flies onto the ground, and is most likely unconscious. Slightly ironically, Uncle Percy is the one who taught me to kick like that. My life is so weird.

I'm breathing hard, and I see Blackjack wandering back towards us. "Blackjack!" I call, "Can we use some help?"

The Pegasus appears.

Piper is staring at me oddly, like she's met me somewhere, but can't remember where. And also, she is visibly shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"Do I even want to know how you survived that lightning without a scratch? Just burned clothes?"

I shrug, "Probably not."

For a moment she stares at me, before she shakes her head slightly and turns to Blackjack. "Can you carry all of us?"

He snorts like he saying: _Duh. When are you going to give me a real challenge?_ It takes a while, but we eventually heave the unconscious people onto the Pegasus Express and climb on behind the bodies (that makes it sound like they're dead, but don't worry, they aren't) and we head back to the Argo II.

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**WE MEET THE GODDESS OF TATTLE-TAILING**

As soon as I see Arion, I fall in love with the horse. He is lying down, watching us come closer.

He has a beautiful black mane and a honey-colored coat that contrast perfectly together. Majestic and graceful-looking. He looks so powerful and strong.

_Of course I do. Who are you?_ the horse's voice spoke in my head. I was used to horses speaking in my head by now, but his attitude still caught me off guard.

Hazel walks up to Arion and swings onto him. She pats his side, "This is Aubrey, Arion, she's a friend.

He studies me as I approach. _Just because your grandpa invented horses, don't expect me to bow down to_ you.

I try to hide my shock, and say before I think straight, "It's okay. I don't."

Hazel looks at me weird. "What?"

I realize my mistake. I can almost feel the blood drain from my face in fear. "Uh, nothing sorry."

I walk forward and reach out to pet Arion's nose.

"Aubrey, wait!" Hazel yells in warning. Arion just nuzzles my hand and I get on behind Hazel.

The ride is amazing. Arion goes so fast, that I feel like I'm flying. He almost floats on the ground. I want this horse so bad.

I scream in excitement. Sometimes Arion makes comments on the ride. I learn he has a very dirty mouth. I learned a few new curse words from him.

I'm not sure how long we've been riding when Arion suddenly freezes so quickly that Hazel and I are jerked forward on his back.

"What is it?" I beat Hazel to asking.

A humble, yet beautiful lady stands in the middle of the road, facing us. Her long blond hair intertwines with her pure white robes that twist around her down to the ground.

Hazel draws her sword. "Who are you?"

The lady only gives a kind smile. "I am Hebe. Goddess of youth. Hazel Levesque. It is time for you to truly meet your friend here."

Hazel glances back at me nervously. "What?"

Hebe nods slightly, "Hazel, daughter of Marie Levesque and Lord Pluto, meet Aubrey Jackson. The daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

**Hope you liked it! I think I'll update tomorrow.**

**Thank you for the reviews! You made my week!**

**For the reviewers:**

**Guest (HuntressoftheSkies): thank you so much! i like sushi, too!**

**Guest: thank you times a billion gazillion trillion I'm glad you liked it!**

**viper: I appreciate that you took the time to review! thanks a ton. I hope you continue to like the story! :)**

**SilverWing321: I'm super glad you loved it! I love your stories, too! (I'm currently reading "Thantos's Cheater" I'll review when I finish! It's amazing so far!)**

**Emely q: you're spoiling me with the two reviews! Jeez! Haha, anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**ilovefonandalaude: You also reviewed twice! If I could, I would give you all cookies! and about your review: O... M... G... you are a genius! I am totally going to do just that, if you don't mind! I needed a way for Aubrey to find out, and your Charleston idea is perfect! I'm going to dedicate that chapter to you! (sadly, though, that's not the next one, because the Seven, plus Couch Hedge, Aubrey and Zach, have to go to Atlanta first)**

**AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS!**

**I like cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU ALL SPOIL ME TOO MUCH! **

**thanks for reading this because as you've probably figured out, I'm slightly crazy :-P**

**If you reviewed, I responded at the end of the chapter!**

**I'll probably update sometime this week (school will be the death of me!)**

**Guess what? I don't own Percy Jackson!**

CHAPTER FIVE

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**HAZEL FINDS OUT THE TRUTH.**

Hazel slides off Arion to the ground at this news, and puts her hands on her hips, staring at me in shock.

Her mouth is partially open, and her head is cocked to the side. "Care to explain, Aubrey? Is she lying?"

I don't meet her gaze as I say, "It's true. But Zach and I think we travelled from the future, because our parents are in their forties. Percy and Annabeth didn't like… marry young, if that's what you're thinking." Yeesh… that would be really young marriage.

Hazel doesn't seem to know what to think. She opens her mouth several times and then closes it.

Finally she says, "And Zach? Who is he?"

"His name is Zachary Jason Grace," Hebe says, "Son of Jason and Piper Grace."

Hazel rubs her temples, seeming to have caught on to the headache that I also got when I discovered this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hazel's voice is strained, and she sounds tired, "How did you get here?"

"I have no idea how we got here. We were kidnapped, then woke up here! And as for not telling you… do you know how awkward that would be?"

Hazel rubs her eyes, blinks a few times, rubs them again, and looks at me oddly. "H-how are we going to tell them?" she stutters.

Horror fills my veins. "No, no, no! Please don't do that! I'm begging you! Percy and Annabeth are like, only two or three years older than me! They are still teenagers, Hazel! Imagine if I randomly came up to you and said, 'Hey, nice to meet you! I'm your kid from the future! What do yah know, we're almost the same age! Let's be besties!'"

The goddess suddenly spoke up, "Your heritage is very important. Were you planning to simply never tell them?"

I had the urge to scream in her face: _Yes! That's exactly what I was going to do! And then go home having got off the train before Awkward Central Station! Go to hell!_ …or the Underworld?

I groan out loud, "Yes," I tell Hebe, "Why would you do this? What was the point?"

"You must learn to accept who you are, Aubrey," Hebe responded, gracefully bringing her arms down and out, sort of like she was asking for a hug, but her arms didn't go out that far. "You must face your–"

"I don't want your cliché speech! I want to save our entire crew from even more pressure and awkwardness than before, okay?!" I half-yell.

Hazel still looks like she's trying to comprehend this situation. "Aubrey," she tells me, "I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to keep a secret _this big_ from everyone else?"

I open my mouth, than close it. I have no answer.

Hebe speaks again. (Her calmness is killing me! Can't she just get mad at me or something?) "You are only a child, Aubrey, and family must stick together."

I glare at her, "They aren't my family yet! I don't want them to know! You don't own me! Stop telling me what to do!" my words rush out and I'm yelling.

She remains composed and frankly, it's infuriating. "I am the goddess of youth, and you are young. It is my job to protect you, and I believe this is the best way."

"I don't care what you think! You're not my mother!"

"No, but your mother is abroad the Argo II."

I pause. In a way, that's true. But in another way, that's not. I shake my head, "She's not my mother yet."

Hebe folds her hands together and so she sort of looks like she's praying, "That's beside the point, Aubrey. While you are here, you have no family. These demigods are all you have. Sure, Annabeth Chase is not even Annabeth Jackson yet, but you really have no one else to turn to."

I glare at her harder, "I can be friends with them without them knowing."

Hebe only laughs, and I clench my fists tightly together and resist strangling her.

"But Aubrey, they don't trust you. Your own mother is making a list of suspicious things about you. The others only trust you because Annabeth seems to. They don't know you, so they don't trust you. If you were family, however awkward, they would have to trust you."

I'm dumbfounded. I stare at the stupid goddess with a shocked expression. I try to block it but the thought races through my head before I can stop it:

_She's right, you know_.

No! She can't be! I hate not being right.

Hebe smiles, seeming to sense my thoughts. "I will leave you now. You know that I am right, Aubrey, but whether or not you want to tell the rest of the demigods is not, I believe, my choice nor yours."

I narrow my eyes, "What does that mean?"

Hebe nods at Hazel, who _still_ looks in shock. I understand the feeling.

"Hazel Levesque," Hebe addresses the daughter of Pluto, "it appears we are at a crossroad. And my thing is not crossroads. That would be Hecate."

We both stare at her, slightly surprised at her sudden falter in her formal appearance.

She continues, "Hazel, do what you wish. Aubrey's fate is in your hands, child."

The goddess turns and walks off the road into the wheat, and vanishes into it. About five yards from the road, the wheat stops swaying, and I know she is gone.

I gulp loudly and turn to Hazel. I jump off Arion.

_You are in soooo much trouble_, Arion taunts.

"Shut it, horsey face," I growl.

_Of course I have a horsey face! I'm a horse!_

"Shut up!" I say louder, and then turn to an ashy-looking Hazel. Even with her dark skin, I can see she looks a little green.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," she whispers, and I barely hear it over the pounding in my head and ears, "but I can't hide this from my friends. It's too big."

"Please, Hazel!" I beg. And yes, I'm reduced to begging. I've sunk that low. "Please, please, please don't! I'll do anything!" I plead, feeling tears come.

Maybe telling them wouldn't seem like such a hard thing for you but picture this:

So Percy's wandering around the deck of the Argo II and bang! A kid around his age appears. Then she tells him that she's actually his child that he had with his girlfriend _who he's not married to yet_.

You wouldn't want the same sorta thing to happen to you, right? I know I wouldn't.

I have a headache.

"I'll be your slave for life! I'll be your bodyguard! I'll be your punching bag when you need one, or I'll give you foot massages!" I'm ranting. I'm so desperate that my chest hurts.

I need Zach. He'd know what to do.

Actually, he probably _wouldn't _know what to do, but at least he'd be there for me!

Hazel looks conflicted, and I feel guilty for making her choose between me and loyalty to her friends.

"I'm really, really sorry for making you decide, Hazel, but I really don't want to, you know, pressure Percy and Annabeth's relationship, especially around me. Not to mention Piper and Jason's. It's just too far in the future to try and tell them what they have to do."

Yes! That sounds logic, right?

Hazel rubs her forehead, "I have a headache."

I brush some of my hair out of my face and groan, "Tell me about it."

Hazel looks at me sympathetically, "I know why you threw up when you heard everyone's name yesterday."

I nod, giving a weak smile, "Yeah."

Hazel sighs, looking out at the wheat. "Aubrey, I want to help you, but I don't honestly believe I can keep your secret forever. By myself."

"You won't be by yourself! You have Zach and me! And it doesn't have to be forever! Once we get home, safely twenty years away, you can tell them. Or if one of us gets severely injured, like if we're in a coma or something."

"I know I have you two," Hazel says, sounding tired, "but no offense, I need someone I know well. I understand if you don't want to tell Percy and Annabeth, but can I tell _someone_?"

"As long as the 'someone' is not Leo. He won't keep his big mouth shut. Or he'll blackmail us. And definitely not Piper or Jason."

Hazel laughs, "That leaves me with Frank and Couch Hedge."

I fake a serious face and say, "Looks like Couch Hedge and you are going to have a talk."

She laughs, "As if. How do you think Frank will react?"

I honestly don't know Frank all that well (in my time he's a lot different) except that he's really sweet and brave, and is really shy around Hazel, but also very protective.

"I have no clue. But can you at least wait a few days?"

Hazel bits her lip, thinking. "Okay, deal."

I smile, "Thank you so much!"

Hazel laughs, climbing onto Arion, "You owe me a foot massage."

I roll my eyes, laugh with her, and we ride back to the Argo II.

When we get back to the ship, Zach, Percy, Piper, and Jason haven't returned yet, though we were gone for almost an hour and a half.

We wait anxiously for a while, and I watch Annabeth chew nervously on her nails, pacing.

I walk over to Annabeth. "Hey, I'm sure he's okay," I comfort, referring to Percy.

She sighs, "Yeah, I know, and he can take care of himself. But I'm always afraid he's just going to disappear again."

I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes popped out of my head. "_Again?!_" I shriek; my voice is hoarse.

She winces. "Long, long story."

I wait.

Annabeth glances over at me. Then she starts to talk. She talks about how she met Percy Jackson when she was twelve and how she kindly informed him he drooled in his sleep. Their first quest. Luke's betrayal. She talks about Clarisse's quest that they intrude on. She tells about how she was kidnapped by Luke, and how she and Percy both held up the sky. I hear about a maze that drives people insane. Percy disappearing mysteriously for two weeks after the huge explosion of Mt. St. Helens. Beckendorf's death. The final battle. More deaths. Luke's redemption (and death).

"Wow," I say when she's done.

But she has more. Annabeth talks about an underwater kiss and a date in Paris. Then her face shadows over again.

"I thought we'd achieved a good reward, but no, oh no! The Fates weren't done with us apparently. They aren't done on their quest of Ruin Annabeth and Percy's Life."

Percy's eight months of disappearance. Annabeth pain, her loneliness. Her search. Finding Percy again. And then having to start out again on a new quest… the most dangerous yet.

I feel like crying and hugging Annabeth. But in a way, I also feel proud. This is my to-be mom. I was so lucky to have her.

I look at Annabeth. "He won't ever leave you again, Annabeth. I know it."

Annabeth smiles at me. "I appreciate your comfort, Aubrey, but I still can't help but worry if he and I both will survive this time."

I want to tell her that she can and she will survive, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but there's no way for me to explain that without telling her my secret.

"You're both strong, and together you are unstoppable. You could survive Tartarus together," I comfort, "Don't worry about him, they'll be back soon."

As if on cue, I hear Piper call. "Help guys! We need some help!"

Blackjack lands on the deck and Percy and Jason's unconscious bodies tumble off his back and onto the deck with a thud. Annabeth gasps.

"Percy!" she yells.

Piper climbs off the Pegasus. She only has a little dirt on her, but Zach… when Zach gets off…

"Zach!" I scream. "What the hell happened to you?!"

He turns to me and smiles sheepishly. "Nothing?"

His clothes are charred and peppered with holes, and I notice Percy's clothes are in the same state.

"Oh my gods," Hazel gasps.

Hazel and Frank tend to Blackjack, and while Piper and Zach barely manage to drag Jason below-deck, Annabeth, Leo and I stare at Percy's unconscious body, trying to find the best way to lug the kid down to the infirmary.

"How about we just use him as a sled?" Leo suggests.

"Shut up," Annabeth says. She bends down and loops her arms under Percy's armpits and snaps at us, "Leo, get his legs. Aubrey, once we lift him up just support his torso and make sure we don't drop him."

After a while, we get him down the stairs and lay him in one of the infirmary beds.

Coach Hedge bustles around trying to heal them muttering, "At this rate, we're going to run out of ambrosia. How come I never get invited on these violent trips?"

"Next time, Coach," I comfort, "Next time."

He grumbles in response.

Piper sits by Jason's side, and Annabeth grips Percy's hand so tight, I hope it still has circulation.

"Leo, are we ready to sail?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, but–"

"Set course for Atlanta. I'll explain later."

"But… okay," Leo looks like he wants to know more, but leaves anyway.

Percy is laying on his stomach and Annabeth notices the red mark on his back through his tattered shirt. "What happened to him, Piper?"

"Zach kicked him," Piper says simply.

"What?!" Annabeth yells, turning to look at Zach murderously.

"Piper!" Zach half-begs, half-accuses.

Piper quickly explains that Zach had to, and Annabeth's rage is interrupted by the moaning of Percy and Jason waking up.

I space out thinking about Hazel finding out about my parentage. Oh! I have to tell Zach!

Piper is describing the fight and I'm silent, even though I flinch at the notification that my friend was blasted off a horse. And my to-be father was too, apparently.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice that everyone is leaving, and I get up and follow.

In ten minutes, everyone is gathered at the dining table (Leo gave the helm to Coach Hedge) and Piper explains everything that happened at Topeka 32.

Hazel slaps the table, making Frank drop his burrito. "Of course! That's what happened to Leo too."

Leo exhales loudly. "So it wasn't my fault. I didn't start World War Three. I just got possessed by an evil spirit. That's a relief."

"But the Romans don't know that. And why would they take our word for it?" this was Annabeth.

"We could contact Reyna. She would believe us," Jason says.

I notice Piper's slightly sulky look, and I'm guessing it's something to do with Reyna and Jason.

Jason turns to Piper. "You could convince her, Pipes. I know you could."

Wow…

All I can say is…

Boys…

Are…

So…

Stupid…

Jason Grace, you are an idiot.

I give Piper a look full of sympathy. I may not know this Reyna, but I know that she and Piper are probably not besties.

"I could try," Piper says half-heartedly. "But Octavian is the one we have to worry about. In my dagger blade, I saw him taking control of the Roman crowd. I'm not sure Reyna can stop him."

"She's right," Frank replies, "this afternoon when I was scouting, I saw eagles again. They were a long way off, but closing in fast. Octavian is on the warpath."

Hazel winces and glances at me.

…that reminds me.

"Zach," I say, "I need to talk to you."

Everyone looks at me and I feel uncomfortable.

"Okay," Zach says.

"Like…" I inwardly groan, before continuing, "Like alone, Zach."

Zach cocks his head. I might be imagining the blush that's creeping to his cheeks. Why would he be blushing? I will never understand what goes on in that boy's head. Jeez.

I get up and walk out the door, checking to make sure he's following me. He is loud when he walks, so I don't even know why I check. I can hear him as well as I can hear a thunderstorm. Maybe his heritage has something to do with that…

I walk up and into Hazel's room, closing the door behind Zach.

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**EVERYONE KNOWS BUT HER.**

My heart is beating so loud it's probably making the room thunder.

Aubrey closes the door (closes the door!) and turns to me.

What's she going to say? Please let her say that she…

"Look, Zach, it's not my fault but Hazel knows our secret. I'm sorry."

I'm so lost in my daydream; I don't really hear what she says.

"What?"

She sighs and pushes her blond hair from her face. Her intense green eyes stare into mine and I know she's got me hypnotized.

She could tell me to jump off a cliff right now and I'd do with a smile on my face.

But she doesn't say what I'm hoping she'll say.

"The goddess of youth, Hebe, visited us and told Hazel our parentage. I convinced Hazel not to tell anyone but Frank, but I just wanted to tell you. She knows. So you can talk to her if you need to, okay?

I don't really know how to contain the feeling of disappointment that is surging through me, and I really hope it doesn't show.

No such luck.

Aubrey frowns and leans back against the wall, crossing her arms, "Why do you look so disappointed? Did you _want_ Piper and Jason to know?"

"No!" I say quickly, "Of course not!"

"Okay, well, I have a headache," she says, "I'm going to bed. Night, Zach."

She shoos me out and I feel like kicking something. It's not fair. It's not fair. _It's not fair._

While I feel this overwhelming urge to kiss her, she has no idea. While my heart beats so fast, drummers everywhere would be proud, she is perfectly at ease. Sure, maybe I wasn't all that nice to her for a while. But that's because I was _terrified_ of her. And the sappy feelings that aren't supposed to happen to me for a few more years.

I hate it. I hate Aubrey. I hate life.

Just kidding. I _couldn't_ hate Aubrey. But I did hate my life. These demigods thought they had it bad, fighting monsters. Hell, I'd take the monsters any day, if I also got Aubrey.

I practically storm back into the dining room. Everyone looks at me quizzically. Leo has a piece of spaghetti stuck in 3 on his forehead. Everyone looks slightly pale.

I slump in my chair and I feel like throwing a pity-party for my sucky self. Normally I'm not a self-centered guy, but this hurt. My best friend for my entire life doesn't even notice me. Not in the way I want.

"You okay?" Piper asks.

I don't even bother lying. I stab a tater-tot fiercely and chew it slowly, grinding it with my teeth, taking out my anger on the stupid fried potato (it _is_ a potato, right?).

"I'm sorry man," Jason says, slapping me on the back, "You can't _make_ a girl notice you."

Thank you Jason for understanding me!

"I know," I grumble.

Everyone looks at me sympathetically. Suddenly, I'm tired of it though.

Everyone knows but her. It's killing me. I get up, go to Percy's room and collapse on the floor.

I wake to the sound of someone whispering: "Percy!"

I barely peak through my eyelids at Annabeth, who is trying to wake Percy.

Percy rolls over and looks at her. "Wh-what's going on? Are we there?"

"No, it's the middle of the night. Careful, you don't want to wake Zach."

Too late.

"You mean… you sneaked into my cabin?" Percy stutters.

I resisted snorting at how ridiculous that sounds and I see Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months, you can't seriously be worried about getting into trouble with Coach Hedge."

"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?" Percy asks.

"Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something– my favorite place aboard the ship."

I feel jealousy like it's stabbing me in the chest. And no, I do _not_ want to date Annabeth! Uh! Weird… image… scarred…

No, I'm jealous because I want Aubrey to sneak in and tell me she wants to be with just me. Alone. I want her to look at me the same way Annabeth looks at Percy. I want her to make my heart race, and I want to make hers race in response. Cheesy as it is, I want it.

Percy, poor guy, seems to be shutting down from the closeness of his girlfriend, but he manages, "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"

"You'd better," Annabeth warns. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do. And brush your hair while you're at it."

Percy starts to get up, but freezes when I laugh out loud, but not too loud.

"If you two get any more sappy, I'm gonna hurl," I say, sitting up.

Both Percy and Annabeth blush deeply. I snicker at them.

"Hey, _Zach_," Annabeth makes it clear she didn't want me to be awake.

I laugh. "Seriously, though," I continue, "can you chill with the PDA?"

Annabeth grits her teeth, "Zach it's not PDA if no one's here."

"I'm here!"

"Exactly."

"Wow, aren't you nice? Anyway, guys, try not to wake me up next time and don't anything too dirty."

"Shut the Hades up!" Percy growls at me.

It freaks me out, but I just shrug, "Ooooh, I'm so scared. Night, lovebirds."

I roll over and close my eyes and block out everything, falling back asleep almost instantly.

I'm woken by a frantic call, "Where's Percy?!"

A yell from down the hall out the door screams, "Annabeth's not here, either!"

I mumble that they went to make out in a closet and roll over again falling back asleep.

"Zachary!" a yell in my ear makes me give a high-pitched scream and throw my arm out to smack… Aubrey in the face.

I blush, sitting up. "Oh gosh, Aubrey, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she mutters, rubbing her red cheek. "We found Percy and Annabeth. We had this talk, and now I'm leaving with Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge to go into the city of Atlanta. It took a long time for me to convince Couch Hedge to let me go, but I'm leaving and they wanted me to wake you up first."

"Can I come, too?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "We are leaving right now. Anyway, you should get something to eat."

She's gone before I can say bye.

**btw sorry about last chapter. First off, i wanted at least one of the Argo II's crew to know their secret, and i feel like Hazel doesn't get enough action in the Mark of Athena**

**Review! I like cookies!**

**Reviewers:**

**Lizzyluvsmusic13: I'm glad you liked it! I tried to capture Percy's sassy attitude in the titles!**

**LunaAmethyst: sadly I couldn't tell Annabeth and Percy properly about Aubrey this chapter while keeping the story together, but I promise you, the day is coming!**

**ilovefonandalaude: I know I wrote the story, but I was asking the same question! :P**

**SilverWing321: So sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm so happy you're excited, though! Did you like the way the chapter turned out? (P.S. I like the way you express your thoughts, it's very thorough!)**

**PercyJacksonDoctorWhoFanGirl: beg no more! (that was weird...) anyway, what'd you think? thanks for reviewing! And not giving me a death threat for not updating faster!**

**RAINBOWSNEMESIS/Rainbow: I updated! Don't kill me! about the Charleston idea, it's brilliant! ilovefonandalaude and PinkFan-Gurl had the same sort of idea! Thank you so much for reading this! sorry this chapter wasn't too action-packed, but I kinda needed it anyway :/ soooo... I'll update as quickly as possible! Promise!**

**PinkFan-Gurl: How many times did you review? I can't even count that high! when I saw, I bit back a scream of excitement! I wanted Zach and Aubrey not to ruin the overall image of the demigods' kids. I wanted the original characters and story to be there, too, though. I haven't read any very good fanfictions about the Sevens' kids, and I wanted to change that. I'm also happy that you respected Aubrey and Zach's choice to stay ****_mysterious_****, if you know what i mean haha :P I don't like the entire story to be obvious, you know? I'm glad you think the story's funny! About the Aubrey going to the aquarium, yes! thank you amazing PinkFan-Gurl (I'm dedicating the next chapter to you)! And Aubrey is definitely going to see Aphrodite in Charleston! ilovefonandalaude and RAINBOWSNEMESIS had the same type of idea! I was also waiting for someone to figure out the Kronos thing! You're a genius! And, I'm completely overjoyed you love Zach! He did show some attitude in this chapter, but, let's be honest, Aubrey can be a little oblivious! I'll try and do more Zach narration without the drama I included today! And he probably got his sarcasm from Percy, as he spent a lot of time at the Jackson's growing up, yeah? Thank you for the paragraphs of reviews! I felt like you wrote me an essay, so I wrote you one :) ^^^**

**bookworm0818: the use of "oh my gods" in your review is the mark of a true Heroes of Olympus fan! anyway, I'm super glad you liked it! thanks for reading! Did you like this last chapter? (if not, promise a better next one!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you didn't like this chapter, the next one's better, I promise!**

**Next Chapter: Going to the aquarium! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 WEEKS!**

**warning: several POV changes.**

**anyway in order to keep everyone as happy as possible, I mention the Frazel child, but he's not here yet becuz I didn't want a forced love triangle (Sorry!) maybe later don't kill me. I want to work on ZachxAubrey**

**btw i don't own Percy Jackson, but the plot and idea is all mine! MWAHAHA!**

**...i don't understand myself sometimes lol :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to the long, essay-like-reviews writer, PinkFan-Gurl! Thank you for your awesomeness and brilliant ideas!**

CHAPTER SIX

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**REMEMBERING HUNTER**

"Wow," Percy says as we climb out on deck.

The Argo II is on top of a forested hill, gazing down at the city of Atlanta. Atlanta has skyscrapers downtown, and then what seems to be endless highways, houses, and every once in a while, a patch of green indicating a park or forest or something.

I'm admiring the architectural side (come on, my mother's an architect! Don't judge me!), when Coach Hedge interrupts my thoughts:

"Ah, lovely spot. Good choice, Valdez." He took a deep breath of morning air. The satyr still, in all honesty, freaks me out. He's my constant reminder that this Greek myth stuff is real, and his goat legs always sorta creep me out anyway.

"I just picked a tall hill," Leo says with a shrug, "That's a presidential library or something over there. At least that's what Festus says." Leo points to a complex of white buildings off to our left.

"I don't know about that!" Hedge yells gruffly, "But do you realize what happened on this hill? Frank Zhang, you should know!"

Frank flinches, "I should?"

Hedge nods, before yelling, "A son of Ares stood here!"

Frank sighs, "I'm Roman… so Mars, actually."

"Whatever! Famous spot in the American Civil War!"

"I'm Canadian, actually."

I stifle a giggle, before a wave of homesickness hits me like a tidal wave.

The Zhang family came to visit a few years ago. Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel have two kids. A nineteen-year-old girl named Ella, and a fifteen-year-old boy named Hunter.

I kind of talked with Hunter for a long time on the first night of their stay, and I told him all about Zach, and he listened. He told me that even if Zach was a jerk, he'd always be there for me.

Okay, here's my secret. Ever since I was, like, ten, I've had a crush on Hunter. I don't see him as much, so he's not as close to me as Zach is, but he's just so shy, and funny, and in the last few years when Zach turned on me, I talked to Hunter a lot on the phone.

Frank's shyness reminded me of Hunter. Hunter was humble, anyone can tell.

Hunter is tall, and muscular, with tan skin and these dark eyes, with golden specks. He has short dark hair, like his dad, but he doesn't really look like either of them. Okay, he's hot, I'll say it. And the cutest part? He doesn't know it. Yah, I know, crushing on an older guy, whatever. He's only going to be a sophomore, though!

I used to think Zach was hot, too. But then he turned on me, basically labeling me as a lower life form, and I forgot about whatever crush I might've had on him. I don't care, though. He can do what he wants, I guess.

I suddenly wish Hunter was here, as I follow Percy and the others down the gangplank, onto the ground.

But then again, I don't. He and Zach, since they were like, nine or ten, haven't gotten along. By that I mean, they hate each other's guts. The glares they give are really impressive. But I really don't understand why they hate each other. I tried asking Hunter once when he came to visit, but he just turned away, blushing, saying a quick, "Nothing!"

Believe it or not, Zach had the same exact reaction.

I don't understand those two.

I walk up to Percy, who's leading the rest of our group heading towards the presidential library. I'm still nervous talking to him, but the nausea has mostly passed whenever I see his face.

"Why don't we just call your Pegasus or something?" I ask him.

He glances at me quickly, "Well, after yesterday…"

I nod, understanding. After a pause I say, "How often do you do this?"

"Do what?" he says, puzzled.

"Go on quests and stuff."

"Since I was twelve, I guess I did one pretty much every year," Percy replies casually.

I grit my teeth. Why did my parents keep this from me? I'm fourteen! I can handle it!

"Would you…" I hesitate for a half second, then I continue before I can lose my nerve, "Would you tell your kids about your demigod life?"

He seems lost in thought for a minute, before nodding slowly, "Yeah, I probably would. When they got old enough."

"What's 'old enough'?" I press on.

"Probably twelve," he says after a moment, "That's when I found out. Or like… seven, maybe… that's when Annabeth got to Camp."

_Liar!_ I want to yell suddenly, before I bite back my anger. But I was older then both seven and twelve and they hid this from me.

We're both silent until we reach the library.

Getting a ride is actually really easy. A librarian named Esther insists on driving us, and Coach Hedge assures us she doesn't smell like a monster.

I try to ignore that he said smell, and that he's actually part goat…

And that this is actually real.

^^^Perseus Jackson^^^

**WE FIND THE SALT WATER, A FEW MONSTERS, AND BLUE SOUR STRAWS.**

We are sitting in the back of a big, black Cadillac (that rhymes haha), and Esther tells us so much about the city that I decide to try and see if she knows anything about salt water in the landlocked city.

"Uh, so, Esther," I begin, "here's a hard question for you. Salt water in Atlanta. What's the first thing that comes to mind?"

The old woman laughs, "Oh, sugar. That's easy. Whale sharks!"

I exchange a confused look with Frank, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Aubrey light up.

"The aquarium? I went there with my dad and uncle once! The whole time we were there, they would break out laughing about something, especially when we went under the–" then her voice halts, and I look at her. She's gone pale, and she glances quickly at me and Frank, then away.

"The aquarium? Is that where you wanted to go, sugar?" Esther asks me.

I can't get the look of Aubrey's pale face out of my head, but I nod, after a quick debate with myself. I mean, we don't have anywhere better to go, right? It wouldn't do us any good to wonder around randomly, looking for a person sitting next to a glass of salt water or something weird like that.

"Yes, that's where we're going," I say.

I see Aubrey pale even further, with a light tinge of green suddenly added to her cheeks. I look at her with concern, "Aubrey?" I say quietly, "Are you feeling alright?"

Aubrey tries to smile at me, but there is fear in her eyes. Fear of what? Why is she afraid of this aquarium suddenly? She went there with her father and uncle, right? She seemed like she had had a good time, when she was explaining it to us before.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she says back.

We get out at the main entrance to the aquarium, after, of course, receiving Esther's phone number for emergencies, money for a taxi ride, and a jar of complimentary homemade peach preserves, which, oddly enough, she kept in a box in the trunk of her car.

Frank puts the jar in his backpack.

When Esther drives away, Frank questions, "Are all people in Atlanta that nice?"

"Hope not," says Coach Hedge with a grunt, "I can't fight them if they're nice. Let's go beat up some whale sharks. They sound dangerous!"

I hear Aubrey whisper under her breath, "Violent, much?"

I see a line full of families and kids attending summer camps, and I feel a pang of longing. I could be at Camp Half-Blood right now, with all my friends and Annabeth in peace. The Fates are cruel.

As I glance around, I notice Frank also looks upset. And Aubrey is staring at the families with sadness in her green eyes that could break anyone's heart.

That gets me thinking: I wonder what her family is like. Why can't she go home?

I sigh, glancing at the long line, "Well, I guess we wait in line. Anybody have money?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, "Um, are you kidding? I appeared on deck, completely unconscious, and half-dead and now you ask me to pay for your tickets?"

"Um, sorry?" I half-say, half-ask, shrugging in apology.

Aubrey laughs, "I don't have the money anyway. My brother Lucas was the only one with his wallet…"

She fades off, staring into the distance, so I turn away and leave her to her thoughts. I know what it's like to miss someone.

"Three denarii from Camp Jupiter," Frank announces. "Five dollars Canadian."

Hedge digs around in his pockets, reporting the finds: "Three quarters, two dimes, a rubber band and– score! A piece of celery."

"Great," I snap. I only have Riptide in my pocket.

Suddenly, a woman in the blue and green Georgia Aquarium uniform approaches us, smiling cheerfully. She has fizzy black hair hanging in two ponytails, braces behind dimpled cheeks, and thick-framed glasses. She looks to be in her late twenties, but she is bouncing from foot to foot with the energy of a six-year-old with a lollipop.

"Ah!" she exclaims, "VIP visitors!"

I spot her name tag, which reads: KATE.

"You have your payment, I see. Excellent!" she says cheerfully.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Yes, that's fine," she says as she scoops the three denarii out of Frank's hand, "Right this way!"

I look at my companions. "A trap?"

Frank and Aubrey respond at the same time:

"Probably."

"Most likely."

Hedge gives a more detailed answer. "She's not mortal. Probably some sort of goat-eating, demigod-destroying fiend from Tartarus."

"No doubt," I agree.

"Awesome, let's go," Coach Hedge responds, grinning.

I notice Aubrey is analyzing the area, like Annabeth does often. I feel I weird flash of déjà vu. I glance at Aubrey… I'm pretty sure, before a few days ago, I'd never seen her before. But she seems so familiar…

We follow Kate into the aquarium. As she leads us around, I know every sea creature there. I hate this place, with all the sea animals calling out for me to free them, and I obviously can't at the moment, so I just try and block them out.

But one voice in my head screams so loud that I can't help but hear:

_A son of Poseidon and a granddaughter of Poseidon! Amazing! _

I freeze in my tracks. _What the Hades? Who said that?_ I yell for the fish in my head. But I get too many responses to pick out the same one.

"Um, Percy?" Frank questions.

I shake it off and follow Kate and the others by the gift shop. Frank stops at a clearance table to inspect the items.

"Take what you want," Kate says.

"Really?" Frank and Aubrey say in unison.

"Of course!" remarks Kate, "You're a VIP!"

Frank starts stuffing T-shirts into his backpack after a moment's hesitation.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I ask.

"She said I could," Frank blames in a whisper, "Besides, I need more clothes. I didn't pack for a long trip! And you aren't even questioning what Aubrey's doing!" he points to Aubrey, stuffing a snow globe into his backpack, which doesn't seem like clothes to me, but I let it slide as I look for Aubrey.

I snicker, spotting Aubrey, who's already rushing around the store, grabbing a few Georgia Aquarium backpacks and grabbing everything she can reach, stuffing them into the bags.

Frank picks up a small braided cylinder.

Squinting at it, he asks me, "What is–"

"Chinese handcuffs," I reply.

"How is this Chinese?" Frank, being Chinese Canadian, looks offended.

"I don't know. That's just a gag gift."

"Come along, boys!" Kate calls, "And make sure you bring the lady with you!"

"I'll show you later," I promise him.

Aubrey ends up with four full backpacks. Slinging two over her shoulders as she comes out, she shoves two more at me saying, "Can you hold these for me?"

I roll my eyes at her, taking the backpacks. "Someone has a shopping addition."

She shakes her head with a grin, "Not a shopping addition. A _souvenir _addition. Oh! And also a food and T-shirt addition."

She reaches into a backpack, pulling out a bag of M&M's, basically drinking them down.

As we follow Kate, I beg Aubrey for some candy.

"Please?" I ask, "I'm carrying these stupid bags for you!"

"Stop being a baby, Jackson!" she snaps, then chucks a pack of blue Sour Straws at my head, and I catch it, tearing open the bag in the same second.

"You have got to teach me that move!" she says, referring to my candy-bag-opening skills.

I snicker at her, removing a Sour Straw and cramming it into my mouth. "A good chef never reveals his secrets!"

"You're not a chef!"

"A good magician never reveals his tricks!"

"You're not a magician either!"

"You don't know that!"

"Shut up, will you?" Frank asks.

We both shut up as we enter a tunnel with water all around us.

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**TRAPPED IN A FISH TANK**

For a moment, as I argued with Percy, I could imagine I was actually here with my dad, arguing pointlessly with _him_. But Frank threw us back into the present (or past?!) and I try frantically to hide my frown by smacking on a Snickers bar. Only God… I mean the gods… know how I'm not fat by now. So don't ask me.

We walk into a cool-looking tunnel where water surrounds us, with fish everywhere, including over our heads.

I've always loved the water. Just like Lucas loved school with a passion, water was my thing.

We come into a viewing room that's lit with blue light.

I look around and spot a giant tank, inhabited by two spotted sharks, each probably more than twice my size, and dozens of fish accompany them.

The poor sharks look bored and they're also fat and slow, bumping around with open mouths. I feel my anger kindle as I watch the trapped creatures swim mindlessly.

And their thoughts? Involving nothing but food. Huh. Kind of like mine.

"Whale sharks. Now we shall battle to the death!" Coach Hedge growls.

"Silly satyr," Kate giggles, "Whale sharks are peaceful. They only eat plankton."

I scan the room quickly. It's empty. This is creeping me out… I have a really bad feeling about this. And… wait… how does Kate know he's a satyr? His furry (creepy) legs are covered by pants and shoes.

The coach looks disgusted, "Peaceful sharks? What's the point of that?"

"The only whale sharks in captivity in the world," Frank says, reading the plaque by the tank, "That's kind of amazing."

"Yes," Kate answers, "and these are small. You should see some of my other babies out in the wild."

"Your _babies_?" I stutter.

"So, Kate, we're looking for a guy… I mean a god, named Phorcys," Percy interrupts, "Would you happen to know him?"

"Know him?" Kate snorts, "He's my brother. That's where we're going, sillies. The _real_ exhibits are right through here."

I look over at the wall Kate gestures to, and the black–originally solid–wall ripples, making another tunnel appear.

Still unused to this magic or Mist or whatever, I feel slightly sick, but try and hide it as I follow Kate and the others inside.

Inside, Hedge whistles, "Now that's interesting."

It's another tunnel surrounded with water. Giant, trash-can-sized jellyfish glide above us.

I notice Percy seems to be having a little trouble breathing. I frown. Isn't he a son of Poseidon? He shouldn't be afraid of water, or giant jellyfish.

Then I remember a prophecy Annabeth told me about when we were talking yesterday:

_To north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. _

_Falling from the ice, the son of Neptune shall drown._

I don't know if that's already happened to some other demigod and it's not even about Percy, but I lean and whisper in Percy's ear: "Don't worry; you can't drown, Percy. Okay?"

He looks at me oddly, slightly freaked out (like: _how'd you know about that?_), but nods. My words of comfort don't seem to affect him, though.

Kate is saying to Coach Hedge: "You see? Forget the whale sharks! And there's much more."

More _what?_ Do I even want to know?

We enter a larger room with glass walls (like a real aquarium but much bigger).

I notice a giant red sign announces:

DEATH IN THE DEEP SEAS! _Sponsored by Monster Donut._

Because of my dyslexia, I have to read it a few times, and it still gives me a slight headache.

Beside me, Percy asks, "Monster Donut?"

"Oh, yes. One of our corporate sponsors," Kate says happily.

Percy gulps. I decide to ask him about it later.

Then I notice the creatures in one of the giant tanks and gasp. It is a giant half-fish, half-horse thing that makes me feel sick (you know, since it _doesn't exist_), but at the same time, it looks dull and lifeless, and I feel the tears in my eyes as I watch the poor creature bonk it's head on the glass, seemingly lifeless.

Its thoughts are mumbles, not even full words. I only catch _food _and _sleep_.

"This isn't right," Percy and I mumble at the same time. We look up and lock eyes.

He sees the tears in my eyes. We silently agree that we won't let these animals remain like this. We have to set them free.

Then, behind Percy, I see something even worse. It looks like two girls sitting at the bottom of a tank, cross-legged, playing Go Fish with blank expressions.

Percy watches my expression turn to horror and he spins to look.

My knowledge of Greek myths tells me: Nereids, female sea spirits.

I want to scream at Kate, but instead a tear escapes and I wipe it away fiercely. _Don't cry, don't cry, DON'T CRY_.

My sadness turns to anger, but Percy beats me to the chase, "How can you keep them here?!" he's glaring so hard, I would've whimpered under his gaze. But I join him, scowling at Kate.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice reminds me how alike Percy and I must look right now, glaring with our twin green eyes.

I'm so angry, I don't really hear it.

Kate sighs, oblivious to our glares, "I know. They aren't very interesting. We tried to teach them some tricks, but with no luck, I'm afraid. I think you'll like this tank over here much better."

As Kate moves on, Percy mumbles a curse in a different language, Ancient Greek, I assume. And even though my parents taught me some Greek, I cuss loudly at Kate in English… or very fluent French. Whichever you prefer.

She doesn't seem to hear, but Percy stares at me, "Why are you so mad about this? You didn't even know Greek mythology was real until a few days ago."

I turn my glare to him, "These poor creatures aren't free. They are basically lifeless. Why _wouldn't_ I be mad?"

He wants to answer, but as he opens his mouth, Coach Hedge yells, "Holy mother of goats! Look at these beauties!"

I see he's looking at two sea-serpents of about thirty feet long. I feel suddenly extremely light-headed, and I'm pretty sure I faint, like a true wimp, because I blink and I'm on the floor.

Percy and Frank are next to me, but Hedge and Kate don't notice.

"You okay?" Frank asks slowly.

I nod, breathing shakily, but I scramble to my feet, trying not to look over where the sea serpent is. In another tank, I spot a giant squid and I sway on my feet. I lean against a wall, while Percy and Frank look at me with unease.

"I'm fine!" I insist, not looking at anything but the floor now. _Do not look in anymore tanks!_ I order myself sternly.

I'm not looking, nor listening to the conversation, but I slam back into the present when Frank yelps, "Demigod?!"

"But they will eat whales or small boats, too." I look up to see Kate turning to Percy and I. "Sorry… I'm _such_ a monster nerd! I'm sure you know all this, being the son of Poseidon and all." She glances at me. "And you being his daughter."

I'm honestly surprised that I don't faint again, but I can almost feel the blood rush from my face. Yellow and black dots flash and dance before my eyes.

Percy chokes. "Wait a sec! _Who's_ daughter?"

Kate smirks, "Oops."

She did not make this any easier.

Percy turns to me. "What does she mean?"

"I-I don't know! Honest!" I stutter. Does saying _honest_ while you're _not _being honest make the sin worse? I am _so_ going to hell. Or Tartarus. Whatever.

Percy doesn't look convinced in any way, but he turns to Kate. "Who _are_ you? Does Kate stand for something?"

She looks confused, "Kate?" then she glances at her name tag, and laughs, "Oh… No, it's–"

"Hello!" a new voice booms through the aquarium.

My hallucinations must be getting worse because I see a small man scuttle out of the darkness on bent legs, with his arms stretched out, holding invisible plates. He looks kind of like a crab, actually.

He also wears a wet suit of horrible shades of green, with glittering silver letters down the side that, after a few seconds of staring, I see as: PORKY'S FOLLIES. One of his milky blue eyes is higher than the other and his smile looks forced and frankly disturbing. He has a microphone headset on, explaining the loud greeting from a moment ago.

"Visitors!" he thunders. "Welcome to Phorcys's Follies!"

He gestures dramatically to nothing, probably expecting something to happen.

I catch sight of another tank, and strangely, I see a flash of black and blue. I stare at the spot for who knows how long, with several sparks and smoke clouds around the room attempting to distract me. But I continue to stare at the spot, until I finally decide there is nothing there, and tune back in.

"–to get the VIP tour, and so you shall! Come with me!"

"Um, hold it," Percy interrupts.

Porky/Phorcys's smile melts away in an ugly fashion, "Yes?"

"You're a sea god, aren't you? Son of Gaea?" Percy questions.

Phorcys begins to complain, with Kate adding in.

"And you're a goddess?" Percy narrows his eyes at Kate.

"Keto, yes! Goddess of sea monsters, naturally!" That would explain why she's a "monster nerd". "Whales, sharks, squids, and other giant sea life, but my heart always belonged to monsters. Did you know that young sea serpents can regurgitate the flesh of their victims and keep themselves fed for up to six years on the same meal? It's true!"

Frank looks like he's going to be sick. _You and me both, Frank, me and you both._

Coach Hedge had a different reaction. He whistles then announces, "Six years? That's fascinating."

Keto beams, "I know!"

"And how exactly does a killer squid rend the flesh from its victims?" Hedge asks excitedly. "I _love_ nature!"

"Oh, well–"

Phorcys saves us, "Stop! You're ruining the show! Now, witness our Nereid gladiators fight to the death!"

I don't look at the Nereid tank because I'm afraid I'll blow up with anger again, but I can tell whatever was supposed to happen didn't, by the sound of Phorcys's yells.

"Curse it!"

Keto grimaces at Hedge. "Don't mind Porky. He's _such_ a windbag. Come with me, my fine satyr. I'll show you full-color diagrams of the monsters' hunting habits!"

I would join them except, a) I feel sick b) I don't want to and c) I _really_ don't want to.

So Coach Hedge disappears with Keto, and Percy and Frank look like they want to object.

I notice the tension in the air around Percy and Frank, and they're glancing worriedly at each other.

"Oh, it's fine!" the old sea god reassures, probably having read Percy and Frank's faces. "Keto might be a little boring, but she'll take good care of your friend. And honestly, the best part of the tour is to come!"

I didn't like the sound of that at all, honestly.

"So…" Percy says, sounding tired, "Dionysus sent us here."

"Bacchus," Frank corrects.

After that, they start to talk about stuff that I honestly try to understand, but can't. Stupid ADHD. I'm tapping my foot impatiently while words float in through one ear and out through the other, when I see it again: the flash of black and blue that I was sure I was imagining.

A few words made it through to me as I stare off: _twins… giants… maps… Gaea… kill… _

But I'm frantically glancing around the room looking for the blue and black flash. What_ is_ it?

I only stop my paranoid search when Frank and Percy follow Phorcys as he scuttles through a tunnel.

The tunnel snakes along the floor of a tank the size of a school cafeteria or a gymnasium. But it was pretty much empty.

I again sense Percy's discomfort, and catch him glancing nervously at the glass as if it might break and drown us all. All of us, except for Percy, that is. Why is _he_ freaking out?

What was supposed to go in here, anyway?

Phorcys stops and spreads his arms, as if he's proud of the emptiness. "Beautiful exhibit, isn't it?"

"What do you keep in here? Giant killer goldfish?" Frank asks, looking around.

I notice the floor is littered with weapons and there's a life-sized gingerbread house in the corner. What the heck?

Phorcys raises his eyebrows, "Oh, that would be good! But no. Frank Zhang, descendant of Poseidon. This tank is not for goldfish."

Frank flinches, stepping back.

My mind is spinning, calculating. I figure it out a second before he says it: the tank's for _us._

"You're VIPs– Very Important Prisoners!" the god declares.

Percy had uncapped his magical pen sometime during Phorcys's talk, dropping the backpacks I asked him to carry for me and he now lunges. Frank swings his backpack violently at the sea god's head.

But he was gone.

"Yes, good!" Phorcys's voice echoes through the sound system, "Fighting is good! You see, Mother never trusted me with big assignments, but she _did_ agree that I could keep anything I caught. You three will make an excellent exhibit– the only demigod spawn of Poseidon in captivity. 'Demigod Terrors'– yes, I like that! We already have the sponsorship lined up with Bargain Mart. You can fight each other every day at eleven AM and one PM, with an evening show at seven PM."

"You're crazy!" Frank yells.

Phorcys answers him, but by that time, I've already snapped out of my daze and I'm sprinting for the exit. I slam into a glass wall with a groan. Percy discovers the other side is blocked, too.

We're trapped. I began to hyperventilate. I sink to my knees.

_Breathe, Aubrey, breathe_! I command myself.

I hear Percy yelling in the distance, but I look up in time only to see the glass dome shatter, and the water tumble down on me almost in slow motion.

^^^Perseus Jackson^^^

**ALL I CAN SAY IS: SOME ****_REALLY_**** WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN.**

I hold my breath until I can't any longer and I let it out. The water fills my lungs, but I'm breathing normal and I curse myself for being afraid. My clothes aren't even wet.

Frank! I remember suddenly. I forgot that he can't breathe underwater! I turn, and then glance up, seeing a giant goldfish.

_Dude. A goldfish?_ I question.

Frank responds in my head: _I freaked. We were talking about goldfish, so it was on my mind. Sue me._

_I'm having a telepathic conversation with a giant koi. Great. Can you turn into something more… useful?_

_Sorry. I'm stuck_, Frank sounds embarrassed, _that happens sometimes when I panic. Maybe Aubrey…_

_Aubrey!_ We "yell" at the same time.

Frantically, we look around, and spot her, floating near the bottom. Her face appears a blue color, and her eyes bulge from her head as she attempts to hold her breath.

I try to swim down to her, but the currents don't help me like normal, so I have to push twice as hard.

I see her eyes flutter closed as she can't hold her breath any longer and she breathes in the water.

_No!_ And neither Frank nor I have even reached her yet.

If she's dead, Zach is going to murder me. Not to mention whoever her parents are.

When we finally manage to get to her, her skin is paper-white, almost gray against her tan complexion.

She looks dead.

I curse loudly. This isn't fair. She's a brand new demigod and she's dead. From drowning! And I was here! I could've saved her.

I feel, honestly, like crying.

_Percy,_ Frank says suddenly, _Percy, she's dry._

My eyes snap open and I reach out and feel her T-shirt. Frank's right. It's dry.

I draw my hand away and she stays dry. But I'm not even touching her.

_What did you _do_?!_ Frank questions frantically.

Aubrey's eyes flutter open and she sees me and screams: _What the hell?!_

Frank and I both stare at her in awe. What _did_ I do? How is she breathing? And how could I hear her when she said "what the hell"?

_How are we still alive? Who's the giant fish?_ Her voice floats to me, but her mouth doesn't move.

I'm suddenly suspicious. This has never happened before. I wasn't doing this. _Aubrey_ was.

My mind erupts with random memories:

_"__Our parents are demigods then."_

_"__That's not your name."_

_"__Descendant of Aphrodite and also… hmm… interesting…"_

_And let us not forget the son of the son of Jupiter._

_A son of Poseidon and a granddaughter of Poseidon! Amazing!_

_"__I'm sure you know all this, being the son of Poseidon and all. And you being his daughter."_

And, in all honesty, I'm not smart enough to piece all of these together. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I'm also not sure I want to know the answer.

Frank asks: _Uh, Aubrey? How are you still… you know… breathing?_

Aubrey looks like she's going into shock or something. She hyperventilating, glancing around the giant fish tank for an exit.

Ignoring Franks question, she begs, _how do we get out?_

Frank took a few minutes to swim around the tank, finding no exits. I try breaking out with the Celestial bronze weapons at the bottom of the tank. Nothing. And controlling the water doesn't work.

As I swim back down to Aubrey, who is an unnatural color of white again, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking slowly back and forth, and I feel despair.

Aubrey looks up at me. _How the heck do we get out of here?_ She sounds frantic, alone.

Before I can stop it, my voice responds to her: _I have no idea_.

She glares at me. _You're the demigod! Think of something!_

I run my hands through my hair. _I can't. Annabeth's the one who makes all the plans._

The look she's giving me guarantees that she's going to slap the sass outta me, but luckily Frank interrupts.

_Look!_ Frank says.

Coach Hedge and Keto are walking through the room that displays our demigod tank.

_Coach!_ I yell.

_He won't hear you, doofus_, Aubrey snaps.

_Wow, someone's grumpy today_, I tease.

She smirks at me then starts to swim gracefully over to the glass wall.

Frank bumps his head against the glass. Nothing.

Aubrey hasn't even reached the tank yet. She'll be too late.

The currents aren't helping me swim, so I desperately grab a giant marble and throw it at the glass wall.

The _thunk_ isn't nearly loud enough.

Hedge, I now remember, has the ears of a satyr. When he glances over his shoulder, his expression is priceless.

Then a mask of calm settles over his face and he distracts Keto, before quickly removing his fake foot and delivering a solid ninja-kick to the back of her head with his goat hoof.

She crumples to the ground.

_That has gotta hurt_, Aubrey says.

_I know, right_, Frank remarks_. She deserved it_.

Hedge rushes over and we sort of exchange expressions in which he finds out that Frank's a goldfish, Aubrey can breathe underwater (still haven't figured that one out yet), and that he needs to help us break out of the tank.

Keto stirs. Hedge looks like he's getting ready to kick her in the head again, but I motion: _No_.

We couldn't just continue to knock her out.

We need to knock out of this tank.

_On three_, I mouth, holding up three fingers.

_Frank, we'll need you, too._ I say. _Can you change form yet?_

_Maybe back to human_. He replies.

_Human is fine! Just hold your breath! If this works… Aubrey?_

I look at her. She is staring at me with a startling amount of confidence.

_What do I do, boss_? She asks.

I moan. _Gods, now you sound like Blackjack_.

_Thanks. Now I'm a horse. Great_.

_Blackjack's a Pegasus._

_Whatever._

I spot Keto rise to her knees. I hold up three fingers and count. _One, two, three!_

Frank turns to human, shoving his shoulder against the glass. Aubrey throws herself at it, all of her strength put into it. Hedge delivers a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to the glass with his hoof.

I slam into the glass. I call on the water to obey me. Who cares if it doesn't want to? What it does want is to be free. I focus my thoughts on getting back to Annabeth, destroying this prison, and shoving Phorcys's microphone down his ugly throat.

The water obeys me. Fifty thousand gallons of water pushes against the glass with us.

Fracture lines appear in the glass. I just had time to hear Aubrey say: _Uh-oh_, before the tank burst and I was crashing and swirling and tumbling gracelessly out of the tank.

With satisfaction, I see Keto get body-slammed with a giant diver statue.

Hedge spits salt water out of his mouth. "Pan's pipes, Jackson! What were you _doing_ in there?"

"Phorcys! Trap! Run!" I stutter.

Alarms broadcast our escape as we fly (not literally, that's Jason's thing) towards the exits. I feel Aubrey shove something into my hands.

"Hold these, will you?" she mostly demands, though it's in the form of a question.

"You and your stupid souvenirs," I snap at her, slinging two of her Georgia Aquarium backpacks over my shoulders anyway.

As we run past the Nereid's, Aubrey and I hesitate, but Frank yells, "No time!"

He's right, but I see the pain in Aubrey's eyes.

"One day!" I promise her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

_I'll be back_, I tell the creatures, if they can even hear me.

"Percy Jackson!" Phorcys's voice thunders.

All the special effects seem to be triggered at once when several different dramatic sound tracks blare from the speakers at the same time. Smoke that smells like donuts fills the halls. The lights spark and catch fire.

I pull Aubrey back into the whale shark room after Coach Hedge and Frank.

People are running crazy.

Aubrey shouts over the chaos, "Seems like something happened to their alarm system. Should we stay and find out what it is?"

I swivel to look at her like she's nuts, but I see she's smirking.

"Well, I certainly don't," she yells before I can retort, then takes off towards the exit, shoving through the crowds.

We don't even hesitate when we race after her.

**btw I want to apologize for last chapter's brief "Couch" Hedge. Thank you, providential, for politely notifying me of my carelessness :) Hedge is not a couch, you all**

**I think I'll update tomorrow.**

**I can't respond to all your reviews, but if you wrote a long review, I'll try and PM you before the weekend ends!**

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi again**

**this chapter is dedicated to ilovefonandalaude who first gave me the idea to have Aubrey go see Aphrodite in Charleston.**

**and also thnx PinkFan-Gurl for giving me more ideas (and another essay!) I tried to put them in best I could!**

**Anyway, hope it's not too bad I apologize for any mistakes**

**i dont own Percy Jackson, but the whole going-into-the-past thing was my idea! Don't steal it! jk ik you guys wouldn't do that :P**

**BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT IN LIKE TWO DAYS!**

**Read on!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

***Annabeth Chase***

**WE VISIT CHARLESTON**

I'm currently telling Hazel of Percy's greatest Seaweed Brain moments, in an attempt to cheer her up.

Frank suddenly stumbles down the hall and into the cabin. Hazel and I jump to our feet.

"Where's Leo? Take off! Take off!" Frank wheezes.

"Where's _Percy_?" I snap. "And the goat?"

"And Aubrey?" Hazel adds.

Frank bent over, grabbing his knees, attempting to breathe. "On deck. They're fine. We're being followed!"

I push past Frank and sprint up the stairs, three at a time.

On deck, Percy, Aubrey, and Hedge are sprawled on deck. Percy is holding two backpacks and Hedge is missing his shoes and is muttering, "Awesome. Awesome."

Aubrey looks pale and sick, also holding two more backpacks. Her ponytail is all messed up and her face is set in a scowl, glaring at the sky like it messed up her life.

Aubrey and Percy are covered with scrapes and nicks, like they'd jumped through a broken window.

Percy is silent, breathing slightly harder than normal, but he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Piper, Leo, Zach, and Jason rush up on deck from the mess hall.

Leo held a half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich "What? What? Can't a guy even take a lunch break? What's wrong?"

"Followed!" Frank gasps.

"Followed by _what?_" Jason asks.

"I don't know!" Frank replies. "Whales? Sea monsters? Maybe Kate and Porky!"

I want to strangle him until he specifies more, but I'm not sure my hands will fit around his neck, "That makes absolutely no sense. Leo, you'd better get us out of here."

Aubrey stands up suddenly and snatches Leo's sandwich away, shoving part of it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Leo protests.

Aubrey suddenly stops chewing. "Ew. This is grilled cheese. Next time eat something better, Valdez."

Leo glares, taking back the remaining part of his grilled cheese and sticking it in between his teeth like a pirate, and sprinting for the helm.

"That's so gross," Hazel comments what everyone's thinking.

Aubrey nods, collapsing back on deck, "I know, right. Grilled cheese sucks."

Of course, we weren't referring to the grilled cheese, but to the fact she and Leo just shared food, but none of us says anything. Aubrey can be so stupid sometimes.

_Kind of like Percy…_

Where did that come from?

I head over to the aft crossbow, ready to shoot down any "whales". I don't see any, but Percy, Aubrey, Frank, and Hedge aren't calm until Atlanta is a spot in the distance.

"Okay," Zach speaks up, "What the hell happened back there?"

"Chill, Zach, jeez, you sound like my mother," Aubrey snaps, then frowns, as if remembering something.

"Charleston," Percy says, getting up and shuffling around like an old man. "Set course for Charleston.

"Charleston? What exactly did you find in Atlanta?" Jason says "Charleston" like it holds bad memories.

Aubrey grabs the two backpacks Percy was carrying, coming up with a total of four Georgia Aquarium bags, and sets them down. She and Frank unzip their backpacks (Aubrey selected one) and they start listing off souvenirs they got.

I interrupt, trying to stay calm, "How about you start from the top– of the story, not the backpacks."

We all group together near the helm so Leo can listen, too.

Percy and Frank start to tell the story, with Coach Hedge commenting when needed.

Aubrey still looks really pale, leaning against the side of the ship, but her skin almost turns to a gray-white as Percy explains the glass dome shattering.

Percy pauses, then continues slowly, "Frank turned into a giant goldfish, and I can obviously breathe underwater, so we were pretty well off. Anyway–" Percy tries to continue quickly, but we all catch the fact he didn't tell us what happened to Aubrey.

"What about Aubrey?" Piper asks. She turns to said person, "Did you get trapped, too?"

Aubrey looks like she was caught doing something really, really bad.

"I-I d-don't know what h-happened," Aubrey stutters, chewing the inside of her cheek.

She's lying. She knows exactly what happened.

I turn to Percy.

He gulps. "Uh, well. Aubrey… _Aubreycanbreatheunderwatertooyay_." He says it so fast I barely catch it.

I spin to look at Aubrey. My anger is probably very evident on my face. Aubrey flinches.

"Who _are _you?" I demand, "What are you doing here?"

I'm surprised when, after a moment, Aubrey looks up into my eyes with a defiant fire burning behind her fear. "I'm still Aubrey, like I said. And I have absolutely no idea what's going on, so stop judging me and grow up a little."

"Don't talk to her that way," Percy growls.

"We're letting you stay here," Jason adds in, "You're kind of not in a position to tell Annabeth what to do."

Aubrey sighs, rubbing her temples. After a moment, she says, "Look, I don't know what's going on or how I got here or how I could breathe underwater. I've never been more alone in my life, and I have no idea how to get home. Everyone in my life always ends up ditching me, except my family, and now they're gone, and I might never get them back. I'm sorry for the disrespect; I'm kind of in shock."

With that, she turns and walks off, down the steps.

We all simultaneously turn to Zach.

When he notices, he frowns at us. "What?"

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Percy asks.

Zach shakes his head. "She hates me."

I sigh, feeling guilt at interrogating Aubrey. I soften my gaze and tell Zach, "She really can't afford to hate you anymore. Besides, she doesn't _seem_ like she hates you."

Zach glances longingly after her. "I just…"

"_Di immortales_, Zach! Go!" Percy commands.

Zach looks nervous, but shakily walks over and descends the stairs.

I turn to Percy. "So what happened after that?"

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**I GET UN-FRIENDZONED… I THINK**

I'm shaking so hard it probably looks like I'm having a seizure. I want to have a seizure right now. Anything so I don't have to go into that room.

I'm staring now at Hazel's door like it's my worst enemy.

I can hear sobs through the door.

_Go in._

_Don't go in._

_Eat a cheeseburger._

_Don't eat a cheeseburger._

Life is so complicated.

I knock lightly on the door before I can stop myself.

Then I stare at my own fist in horror like it betrayed me.

The door swings open and Aubrey stands, staring at me.

Her blond ponytail is a mess, curls escaping everywhere. Her sea-green eyes look sad and stormy at the same time. Her face is lightly pink and tears streak down her face, dripping off her chin.

"What do you want, Zach?" she snaps.

Good question. I have no idea.

Am I supposed to comfort her? Will she take it the wrong way? Will she hate me more?

*me banging my head against the wall*… I wish.

"Uh…" I shuffle from foot to foot.

_Smooth, Zach, smooth. _Part of me thinks.

_Shut up! _Another part of me snaps back.

Now I'm really insane.

Aubrey rubs her eyes but the tears don't stop.

"I'm such a wimp," she mutters.

I frown. "You're not a wimp."

She turns and sits on Hazel's bed. I follow her in, closing the door with my heart hammering, expecting her to protest.

She doesn't.

She stares me down. "Then what am I? If not a wimp."

_Smart, funny, clever, beautiful, talented… perfect._

Wait what?

"Um, not a wimp?" I say, leaning against the wall.

She gives a small laugh. Then her face darkens and her eyes harden, becoming intense.

When she turns her gaze to me, I'm surprised I don't fall to my knees.

My hands start to shake under her gaze so I shove them in my pockets quickly.

But she'd noticed.

"Are you okay, Zach?" she sounds concerned. "Are you cold or something?"

Her eyes search my face and my knees start to shake.

_Oh, Lord, please not now. Please, please, please, Zach, keep your cool._ I try and command myself.

"Nah," I say, but my voice shakes, so I clear my throat and say, "I'm fine, really."

Aubrey frowns, but says, her voice shaking also, but for a different reason. "Zach…" her tears re-form, "How are we going to get out of here? How are we going to get home? They're bound to find out sometime that we don't belong in this decade. Or the next…" she lets out a sob. "Or the one after that…"

I walk over and sit across from her. I resist wrapping my arms around her. She'd probably slap me if I did that.

"Hey," I comfort, "we'll be okay. We have each other."

_Shut up, Zach! That makes it sound like we're together!_ I yell at myself.

Aubrey just shakes her head. "I wish Lucas was here. Or Hunter."

Every molecule in my body freezes and my muscles tense up. She did not just say that.

Maybe she does know that I like her. Maybe right now she's just punishing me for ditching her by trying to make me jealous.

If that was her plan, then hell, it worked.

I feel like banging my head on a wall again. Why must the world hate me?

Life was so simple in the last few years when I wasn't friends with Aubrey. But it also… wasn't complete.

Jeez, this romance stuff isn't supposed to happen to me until I'm like, sixteen. The gods hate me.

"Hunter?" I spit bitterly.

Aubrey shakes her head. "I don't understand why you don't like each other."

Everyone _but_ you understands that, Aubrey.

Aubrey suddenly starts to cry again and she shakes as the sobs rack through her body almost violently.

This is me: Uhhhhh…

Yeah, my name's not Zach. It's Mr. Clueless, thank you very much.

They should make a handbook: WHAT TO DO WHEN YOUR EX-BEST FRIEND, WHO YOU TURNED ON BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER AND SCARED OF YOUR FEELINGS, IS CRYING ABOUT SOMETHING YOU CAN'T FIX NOR REALLY IMPROVE AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE AROUND TO COMFORT HER AND YOU WANT TO COMFORT HER BUT DON'T KNOW HOW… HANDBOOK

I would totally buy that handbook. It just has so many uses.

Hug her? Comfort her? Force tears to come to my eyes so we can cry together? Give her ice cream and frozen yogurt and suffer through chick-flicks with her to make her feel better?

This is all flashing through my head in like, ten seconds, before Aubrey suddenly scoots over and throws her arms around me.

I tense up. And I can't make my muscles un-freeze.

She's hugging me. She's hugging me_. She's hugging me!_

But I can't relax. My body has shut down.

After a moment, her broken voice whispers in my ear, "I don't care if you hate me; I've got no one else right now."

_I don't hate you, Aubrey. It's the complete opposite of that._

Now say that out loud, doofus!

But I can't make myself move… or speak.

She smells like lavender and a sea breeze. Her arms are locked around my neck and she's basically sitting on my lap. Her head rests on my shoulder and I feel her body shake with sobs and her tears make my T-shirt wet.

Is it wrong that I'm on cloud nine while Aubrey's obviously upset? Probably. Am I ashamed of that fact? Yes. Do I want her to stop hugging me? No way, never ever.

She pulls herself closer to me and I'm still commanding myself to relax.

Finally, I manage to cautiously wrap my arms around Aubrey and hug her back.

I'm expecting her to yell, shove me away, anything. But she stays right there. I can feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Is that because of me? She can probably feel mine going so fast I'm surprised it doesn't explode.

I can feel her muscles, clenched around me as she cries. I can feel her tears on my shirt, soaking it, but I don't care. Not a single bone in my body cares.

I could stay here forever… and ever… and ever…

Aubrey whispers hoarsely in my ear again, sending shivers down my spine that I hope with everything I'm worth she doesn't notice.

"Do you hate me?" she asks.

"No, of course not," my voice comes out soothing and I almost smile. At least that went right.

"Then why…" her breath hitches and she breathes in deeply, "Why did you…"

_Because I'm terrified of you. I'm so scared of you it hurts. And because I'm an idiotic wimp._

"I'm sorry," I say. "I was a jerk. And I just…"

I fade off, and she doesn't say anything else, so I don't and she just keeps crying.

I hug her tighter and she doesn't protest. I rest my head on top of hers slowly, in case that's pushing it.

She's still crying.

"I hate being the damsel in distress," she mumbles suddenly, pulling away and sitting back down across from me.

I feel cold without her. It may be cliché, but I don't care.

I wanted it to last forever, but I guess Aubrey's out of tears. It may be cruel, but I want them to come back. Just so I can…

"I wish I could just toughen up a little, jeez," Aubrey scolds herself, fiercely wiping away her tears.

"Aubrey," I say before I can stop myself, "You're the toughest person I know. But you're still human."

"But you're not!"

I stare at her. "Um, I'm pretty sure I'm human."

She laughs a little, but the sound is slightly broken, "I meant that you haven't cried."

"I did cry," I insist, "On the first day, remember? I was crying like a true wuss."

"But not like this," she gestures to her tear-stained face.

_If it makes you feel better, Aubrey, you still look hot._

I really need to work on keeping my thoughts under control. On the off chance that Aubrey will suddenly unlock an ability to read minds.

What? Don't look at me like that! It's a possibility!

"Yeah," I say, trying to cheer her up, "It would put me even farther down on the scale of Manliness."

She laughs loudly this time, shaking her head. "You boys and your egos." Aubrey stands up. "Hungry?"

I sigh, getting up. "No, but I'll come with you anyway."

As we head down the hall, Aubrey suddenly says, "Isn't it your birthday?"

"What?" I say, puzzled.

"Well, the date now is probably different, but if we were still back in the right time it would be June 8th."

I frown. "I guess so."

She smirks and punches me on the shoulder. "Happy birthday. You're turning… what, three?"

I laugh. "Fifteen."

We walk into the mess hall and Aubrey takes out a plate. After a moment, a cake appears.

It's small and pink and written in purple, it says, _Happy 5__th__ B-day Zachy!_

I look at Aubrey with an expression that says: _seriously?_ And she laughs.

"Oops," she smirks.

"Got any spare candles?" Aubrey asks.

I pretend to check my pockets. "I'm all out."

She turns the cake to me. "Blow out your fake candles."

I pretend to blow out candles and we both break out laughing again.

After eating the entire cake, laughing our faces off and basically having an awesome time, Aubrey gets up and announces she's going to bed.

"Night," I say, before I walk into Percy's room.

The light is off and Percy is sprawled on the bed, snoring. I snicker.

Laying down fully dressed, I try and go to sleep, but it just doesn't come to me.

After laying there for who knows how long, I must have finally drifted off.

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**I MEET A LOVE GODDESS AND LEARN A FEW… NEW THINGS**

Zach disappears into Percy's room, and my fears from before and during my stupid breakdown return.

Percy and Frank almost found out. Oh, gods, I'm going to die.

First off, on my own, I can barely handle the fact that I can _breathe underwater_. And now Percy and Frank and everyone knows.

Yep, I'm so dead.

I stalk back into Hazel's room and slump on my sleeping bag.

I take out my ponytail holder and my hair is suddenly everywhere. I growl and put it back up.

I cross my legs and gaze at the ceiling, wondering.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts.

Hazel enters, pulling Frank behind her.

Hazel looks conflicted. A cross between angry and confused.

"Um, hi," I greet them.

Hazel's expression softens, noticing my probably crappy-looking face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I reply.

Hazel bites her lip nervously, glancing at Frank.

"Uh, Aubrey, I think we have to… you know… tell Frank."

For a brief moment I have no clue what she's talking about. Then I remember Hebe, my new bane-of-my-existence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Frank says. "Tell me _what?_"

I gulp. "Uh…"

Frank turns to Hazel. "Hazel?"

Hazel sighs. "Look, don't blow up about this, I promised Aubrey I wouldn't tell anyone but you."

"Tell. Me. What." Frank repeats.

My eyes bore into his. Then I say, "I'm from the future. My name is Aubrey Jackson and my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

Frank stares at me for a second, then glances at Hazel. "Ha-ha," he says cautiously, like he's waiting for us to go: _Just kidding! You should've seen your face!_ "Very funny."

Hazel and I don't laugh. We just stare.

Frank turns to me. "So… let me get this straight. You're claiming that Percy and Annabeth are your parents?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then what about Zach?"

"He's Zachary Grace, son of Jason and Piper Grace."

Frank rubs his temples. "This explains _so _much."

Hazel gives a tense little laugh. "I know, right."

Frank leans against the wall and just stares at me. And stares. And stares.

"Um, so, you're not going to freak out?" I ask him.

Frank shrugs. "I guess not. I mean, it's not like you're my kid. _That_ would make me freak out."

At the moment, I'm so glad Hunter's not here.

"You're not even freaking out a little?" I ask, still a little surprised.

"I have a headache, but no, not really," Frank replies. After a moment, he grins, "I would pay to see Percy's expression if he found out. Can we tell him?" he finishes excitedly.

"No!" I yelp. "No way."

Frank frowns. "So we just–" he glances at Hazel, "–keep this a secret. From everyone? There are too many hints. They're bound to figure out sometime, Aubrey."

"Then let them figure it out on their own. It'll buy us some time."

Frank looks at Hazel. "And you agreed to this?"

Hazel looks uncomfortable. "You said it yourself. Percy and Annabeth would freak. As would Piper and Jason."

Frank looks conflicted. "I guess…"

Hazel gives Frank a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Frank. See you tomorrow."

Frank blushes, but he turns to go with a "G'night."

Hazel turns out the light and I eventually fade off to sleep.

I woke up and Hazel was walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning," I greet her.

"Hey," she says, half-heartedly.

I sit up, saying, "I'm sorry that you have to keep it from the rest of the crew, but, you know, it's just–"

"No, no, it's okay," Hazel interrupts. "I understand."

I smile. "You're the best."

Eventually, after I'm dressed in Georgia Aquarium gear, fed, and equipped with brushed teeth and a backpack filled with candy, a stuffed whale, and other necessaries, I stumble on deck.

Leo, Frank, Zach, and Jason, as Piper explains, have already left for a museum or something.

I'm going for a "girl's day out" with Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth.

Once Percy and Annabeth are done talking, Annabeth turns to us.

"Okay, ladies. Let's find the Battery," she says, "but first…" she turns to me. "You need a weapon."

A half-hour later, I have a sword called _Anadromi_ or _αναδρομή_, which is, according to Annabeth, "Flashback" in Ancient Greek. I'm not sure if the name is just the Fates teasing me or something, but I like the sword.

Don't ask me why they have a bunch of weapons stocked in their ship. My assumption is: well, they're demigods.

The sword is long, like two to three feet, but it feels perfect in my hand. The sheath hangs from my belt and the weapon makes me feel powerful. It almost feels natural.

And in a way, I'm used to the feeling of a sword in my hand. My dad taught me how to use a sword, though I never thought I'd need the skill. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself.

We walk around Charleston, then head to a park called White Point Gardens.

The view of the Charleston Harbor was beautiful, and the park wasn't crowded.

We walk past big mansions with gorgeous front gardens for each one.

"Kind of reminds me of New Rome," Hazel says, a little wistfully, "All the big mansions and the gardens. The columns and arches."

Other than that, nothing much was said. Piper is tense, as if ready for attack, Hazel looks preoccupied, and Annabeth looks lost in thought _and _ready for attack.

Piper suddenly grabs Annabeth's arm. "There."

She points out at a shimmering white figure floating on the water. It was glowing, and moving slowly toward us. It almost seemed to be a figure of a woman.

"The ghost," Annabeth says.

"That's not a ghost," Hazel says. "No kind of spirit glows that brightly."

Piper, as if in a trance, starts to walk across the street, nearly getting run over by a horse-drawn carriage.

"Piper!" Annabeth calls.

"We'd better follow her," Hazel suggests.

We run to catch up. When we reach Piper, the ghost-thing is only a few feet away.

Piper was glaring at it like it offended her. "It _is_ her," she grumbles.

"Uh, who?" I ask.

The ghost floats over the seawall, pausing in front of us, and the glow fades.

I gasp aloud. It's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's dressed like a Southern belle, but other than that she's hard to describe, with her features constantly changing, each more beautiful than the next. I'm instantly jealous.

But the jealousy… almost doesn't feel real. Like the woman's _making_ me feel jealous, as in forcefully. But that's ridiculous. Though I'm not sure I have good judgment on what's real and what's not real anymore.

"Aphrodite," Annabeth says.

"Venus?" Hazel gasps with admiration.

"Mom," Piper's voice is monotone, without any interest.

"Girls!" the woman (goddess?) spreads her arms as if asking for a hug.

We don't give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable. So there's really only one thing to do."

"Uh... and that is?" Annabeth questions.

"Why," the goddess says, "have tea and chat, obviously. Come with me!"

We soon found ourselves in a white gazebo on a nicely set table with scones, cookies, and muffins. Oh yeah, there was tea, too, but mostly _food_.

I plop down and pile my plate with food, ignoring Aphrodite's look of disgust. Whatever. I can eat how I want to eat, lady. Jeez.

"And you, Aubrey!"

My head snaps up at the sound of my name and I realize that she's been taking to the others while I've been pigging out.

"What?" I mumble.

The goddess smiles, sending a cold feeling down my spine. Uh-oh.

"Your love story is my favorite, I think, besides Annabeth and Percy's, of course! Ah, the classic boy-has-a-crush-on-you-and-you-don't-know-it! Those are my favorite!"

My forehead creases in confusion. What the heck is she talking about? I speak my thoughts:

"What the heck are you talking about?"

The love goddess laughs, daintily taking a sip of her tea. "Our little friend Zach is in love with you, Aubrey."

I snort in a very un-ladylike fashion, earning a frown from Aphrodite, before I say, "Please. Don't give me that crap. Zach does _not_ like me that way. Right, guys?"

I look to my companions for support. Annabeth stares at her plate. Piper is biting her lip, looking anywhere but at me. Hazel is staring at the ceiling.

"Guys?" I ask again.

The goddess laughs again. "This is why your love story is so… dramatic! Beautiful! Zach is head-over-heals for you, and you can't see."

I feel my cheeks heat up in anger. "Stop lying to me! Zach and I were friends, okay? And then, because he doesn't like me, he made new friends. If he'd had a crush on me, we'd still be friends."

Aphrodite squeals. "No, no! The reason he left you I because he was so in love! Yay! I love this!"

I want to strangle the woman.

I grit my teeth. "How do I say this in a way you can understand, lady? Zach… doesn't… like… me… that… way!" I say it slowly.

Taking another sip out of her china teacup, the goddess exclaims, "Oooh, this just gets better and better."

"My life isn't a love story. I don't have a crush on anyone and Zach and I are just friends!" I grip my silver fork so hard knuckles are white.

She turns to look at my friends. "She's in denial."

"No, I'm not!" I snap.

But it all fits.

Why Zach blushes when he's around me. Why he seems uncomfortable.

I still have one last weapon on my side, though.

"If Zach was so_ in love _with me, then why didn't he just–you know–tell me?"

Aphrodite smiles. "That would be beautiful, wouldn't it? Sadly, it seems I have blessed Zach a little too much and he is so in love and trying so hard to deny that fact that he doesn't have the guts to ask you nor the strength to be around you and _not _be with you. The poor hero is stuck."

"You. Are. Lying." I accuse.

Something in me tells me it's true, though.

"I am not," the love goddess smiles sympathetically. "If you want, I can bless you, too, so you can fall in love with him."

"Don't touch me!" I snap. "Stay out of my life!"

"Oh I do. But your _love_ life is technically fair game, for me."

"Stop it! Stop trying to force me to be with Zach! He hates me!"

"That's not what he said last night, was it?" the goddess remains calm.

I feel the blush rise to my cheeks. Why is this… _goddess_… trying to do this to me?

I stand up so quickly that my chair is thrown backwards and I storm off.

Annabeth starts to get up, but Hazel pulls her back down saying, "Let her be for a few minutes."

Thank the gods for Hazel.

I go and sit against a tree where I can still see the gazebo, but can't hear anything they're saying.

I'm not sure how long I sit there, fuming, with thoughts like:

_I hate Zach. I'm going to kill him. What would be the most painful way? Maybe hitting him with Coach Hedge's baseball bat a few dozen times and then ordering Leo to set him on fire after tying him to a bed of nails._

I'm still thinking up painful ways of getting back at Zach for this… insult, when Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper take off sprinting towards me.

"Aubrey! Come on! We have to go!"

I jump up, spotting these giant eagles and a… flying chariot? I don't know if I'll ever get used to this magic stuff.

I race after my companions. Running back frantically through Charleston, I watch the giant eagles overhead. Are they hunting us?

We make it halfway across the dock when three of the giant eagles descend in front of us, blocking us from the Argo II.

A skinny dude with ugly yellow hair shrieks from atop the middle one, "Surrender to Rome!"

No thanks, scarecrow. I'm not in the mood.

**srry for the cliffy! though if you've read Mark of Athena u know what happens**

**anyway ppl! i have a very important question!**

**SHOULD ZACH AND AUBREY FALL INTO TARTARUS WITH PERCABETH?**

**review what u think. just Aubrey? just Zach? I must know!**

**btw i also need a couple name for ZachxAubrey, even tho they're not technically a couple yet. anybody?**


	8. Chapter 8

**im baaaaaaaack**

**anyway, some of u asked about Nico. he's mentioned in this chapter, and will be in later chapters so no need to fret. **

**lets play 20 questions:**

**1. Do i own Percy Jackson?**

**No, sadly, just Aubrey, Zach, Hunter, and some of the ideas.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**I LEARN A FEW THINGS ABOUT OCEANOGRAPHY. **

Hazel and I draw our swords in unison.

"Fat chance, Octavian," she snarls.

At that, I burst out in giggles. I laugh harder and harder. I know everyone's staring, but I don't care. I just keep laughing. This is too much.

"Your name is–" gasp for air, "–Octavian?"

My parents and honorary aunts and uncles all had this inside joke about a guy named Octavian.

I don't really understand it, but my dad's reenactments of it are hilarious. And I don't even know what he's trying to reenact.

"You won't be laughing soon. You will die." Octavian snarls

Piper raises her hand in a gesture of peace. "Octavian, what happened at camp was a setup. We can explain."

"Can't hear you!" Octavian yelled like a child. "Wax in our ears– standard procedure when battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands."

"Let me skewer him. Please." Hazel mutters/begs.

"Be my guest," I say, "This scarecrow is a piece of schist."

"What did you just say?" Hazel stutters, her eyes widening.

I shrug. "My parents have an inside joke." My parents have a _lot _of inside jokes. I'm sorta starting to see why.

"Well?" Octavian interrupts.

"You're outnumbered," I snap at him.

I don't know where my courage is coming from. I'm still feeling waves of anger from the whole Zach thing. Sure, maybe you think death threats is overreacting. But seriously, you try being told that someone who bullied and ignored you for years is freakin' _in love with you_.

The death threats are still flowing. Don't judge me.

Octavian smirks at me. "Judging by your reaction you think you can take us down. You're wrong. You're just wimpy little _girls_. You're useless without your knights in shining armor."

Oh no he _didn't_ just say that. I feel my anger stirring and growing. If there is anything I don't do, it is take orders from sexist scarecrows.

Behind me, Annabeth's dagger splashes into the water.

When Octavian turns to scold her, I lunge at one of his goons, slashing him across the face.

I have no idea what I'm doing, and I'm probably going to regret that. And no, I don't like hurting people, but this guy was seriously aggravating me. Again, stop judging. Jeez.

A part of me screams: _you need a plan!_

Another part of me commands: _attack!_

My stomach wails: _pizza!_

The goon howls in rage, and I jump backward, out of his reach (more like clumsily stumble).

I put on my best I'm-insane smile, probably making me look mentally unstable, but also dangerous (I hope).

I got the satisfaction of seeing fear flash in Octavian's eyes.

"What is it, scarecrow?" I taunt. "Wet your pants?"

I swear I hear him mumble, "Maybe," under his breath.

I step closer with the same smile still on my face. "I'm sorry." I don't sound sorry at all. Which I'm not. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Octavian looks a mixture of furious and frightened. And embarrassed. Like he wet his pants or something.

Suddenly the harbor surrounding the Romans erupts, circling them and dragging them into the harbor.

Percy stands on the deck in their place, poker-faced, holding Annabeth's dagger, and says, "You dropped this."

Annabeth throws her arms around him. "I love you!"

I'm seething, however. It's probably a combination of the Zach thing and the sexist scarecrow, but I can feel the harbor boiling around me.

Maybe it's because scaring that guy was so fun.

I can feel my anger reflected in the water, churning it into a storm.

"Guys, we need to hurry," Hazel says. "And Percy, stop making the water do that, it looks kinda creepy."

Percy looks confused. "Do what?" When he sees the water, the blood drains from his face. "I'm not doing that."

I glance at the water. Then my face contorts into a look of shock and fear. All across the harbor, the water's turned choppy, almost looking like it's boiling, fighting.

Kind of like me.

After a moment of my shock, the water calms down.

So maybe it wasn't me making the water do that.

I look around at Percy, and my anger returns. I _don't_ need a knight in shining armor to save me. I can take care of myself. We would've been fine without him storming in.

"Percy…" Annabeth warns, eyeing the water again, "Seriously."

Percy shakes his head. "It's not me."

"But it was calm a moment ago, and then stormy, then calm, than stormy," Piper insists.

From the water, Octavian cries, "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!"

"Tempting," Percy replies.

They exchange a few more words, but I'm staring, mesmerized, at the harbor.

I don't see how I could do that, but the water… responded to me.

In a sort of daze, I follow the demigods onto the ship. Yeah, I'm angry. Still furious, in fact. I hope Percy lets them drown.

Then I realize what I'm saying. What have I become now? I blame Aphrodite.

But I'm also fascinated by the water, and that takes away a small part of my anger.

I don't understand this ship. It almost seems to be working on its own. But then I see Percy. Scratch that. This ship seems to be responding to Percy.

I run to the front of the ship, with my sword still in hand, as we head towards the small island of Fort Sumter.

I've always wanted to come to Charleston. But not like this. I'd want to come with my actual, grown-up family, and Lucas.

I'm still thinking about what has become of my life when I hear:

"There!"

I turn. Piper was referring to another giant eagle soaring towards us, but this one was different. It wasn't golden, like Scarecrow's, it was a bald eagle.

"Frank!" Hazel cries.

Say _whaaaaaaaaaa_?

It takes me a few moments to process that. I'll never get used to the fact Frank's a shape shifter.

Okay, status report:

_Frank_: giant eagle.

_Leo_: screaming and cursing in several languages, while holding onto the eagle/Frank's feet.

_Jason_: flying.

Wait, what?

"Jason can fly?!" I yell.

"Never seen Jason fly before," Percy grumbles. "He looks like a blond Superman."

But the most shocking thing…

Zach appears from behind giant-eagle-Frank.

Zach is flying, too.

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**I FIND OUT MY INABILITY TO INHALE KOOL-AID.**

When Jason shakes me awake, I'm still grinning like a madman. Wait a sec… no I'm not. That would mean I'm crazy and look like I want to kill someone.

No I'm grinning so big, you could almost imagine that silly things like demigods and monsters don't exist.

Newsflash! They do!

But I'm still beaming so bright, Apollo would be proud.

Of course, this doesn't stop me from flinching away from Jason when I see him.

Then pretend like I didn't just flinch away.

Jason frowns at my grimace, but says, "Hey, man, we're going to a museum. Going to talk to some ghosts about finding the map."

I scrunch up my nose. "Ghosts? Really? They exist, too? Next thing I know and you're going to tell me Harry Potter's joining our quest."

Jason frowns. "Who's Harry Potter?"

"No one," I say, quickly, getting to my feet.

It's really hard to talk to my dad and he doesn't even know that I'm his kid. And it still makes me feel sick to even think about it.

But in ways, this Jason and my dad are a lot different. My dad is taller, tanner, and radiates more power. Jason is a lot more insecure than my dad, too. I mean, they're both confident, but Jason seems more like: _Fake it to make it_, instead of actually knowing exactly where he is in life. My dad also wears glasses.

By the way, if you were wondering, Percy's not still here. Probably eating. That seems like the guy's main hobby.

Jason tosses me a Georgia Aquarium shirt (probably taken right out of Aubrey's stock) and some jeans.

After a moment, when he doesn't leave, I shift uncomfortably. "Uh, you leaving yet, man?"

Jason is just staring at me suspiciously.

After another moment: "Dude? Dude!"

His eyes narrow. "Who are you? Really?"

Not this again.

I feel jittery, though. Jason seems like a human lie detector. You tell him you like his hair, when you actually don't, and he explodes.

"Uh," I say, "We already went over this. I'm Zach."

Jason is studying me like he has a Zach exam tomorrow.

"Who are you _really_?" He repeats. "Why do I feel like I've seen you before?"

I'm suddenly in the mood to get as far away as I can from this guy. Who cares if he's supposed to be my dad?

I force a look of defiance on my face. "I've already told you who I am, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta change."

I set my (hopefully) best glare on him.

He glares back, but turns to leave anyway.

Many hours later, the museum has revealed nothing, and, truthfully, it's getting old. Almost as old as the people who live here.

The ghosts/zombies, which are kind of like they are in movies, but creepier, don't help much.

They only get near us when we approach the artifacts, to make sure we don't destroy their sentimental old war relics, probably.

"We need like, Nico di Angelo or something," Jason complains.

I'm avoiding all eye contact with everything. Especially the ghosts, but the mention of Nico makes my head snap up.

"Nico?" I gasp.

Too late, I realize my mistake.

My companions stare at me distrustfully. "You know Nico?" Jason asks.

Jeez, can this guy get any_ more _wary of me?

"I, uh," I'm blabbering and I know it. "I have a friend named Nico."

That's not entirely a lie. Nico's around the age to be my uncle, but he couldn't stand "Uncle Nico". I didn't know much about him, but I always thought he was really cool, though the punk-rock/gothic sort of type. I didn't understand him much, but he had a good sense of humor and had known my parents for a while.

Nico also knows about this demigod world?

The more that I thought about it, the more I realize how many people I already know that are part of this world. I know Hedge, but he is a lot older and I don't see him as much. I know his son, Chuck, who I see more often.

Hmm… kind of makes me wonder who else I know is also part of this.

Jason and Frank don't look convinced, but Leo exclaims, "Give the guy a break. Nico's a common name."

"Um, not really," Frank says, scratching his neck.

"Whatever, Zhang."

"Guys," Jason interrupts, "Look."

We look out the window and spot giant eagles circling the sky.

"We'd better go," Jason says, heading for the exit.

We scramble after him.

Outside the museum, Frank leaps into the air and transforms (almost dramatically) into a giant bald eagle.

I feel sick, but I'm also staring with wide, awestruck eyes.

Frank swoops down and snatches up a protesting Leo in his talons, then makes a dive for me.

Heck, I don't care if Frank's a good guy, I'm _not_ riding in his talons.

I jump out of the way. "No thanks, Frank," I call, "I'll hitch a ride with Ja–"

I turn to look for Jason and he's hovering in the air.

I nearly faint. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Jason frowns. "My dad's Jupiter, so I can fly. Um, can I ask how _you_ are?"

"Uh, what?"

Jason points to my feet.

I look down.

And I'm hovering a foot above the ground. My breakfast comes halfway back up my throat, but I swallow it down. That's so gross.

_Think, Zach, think! _

Why am I flying, anyway, though?

_Down._ I command, half-heartedly.

I float back down.

_UP!_ And I shoot into the air.

I'm almost level with a gawking Jason and a certain eagle.

"Um," I say, "I'm d-descended from…"

Who should I be descended from? Maybe one of the winds? But what are their names again?

"I'm descended from one of the wind gods."

_Smooth one, Zach. That's really specific!_

_Shut up._

Jason looks like he wants to protest, but a voice calls, "Jason! We need you to get back to the ship! ASAP!"

Jason turns to see an image of Piper. It's not perfectly clear, and fuzzy around the edges, but a talking image isn't the weirdest thing I've seen recently, so I don't really react.

"We're on our way," Jason responds.

The image disappears and Jason takes off, followed by Frank the Eagle, and me.

Don't ask me about the details.

I don't understand how this is happening.

But it's awesome.

I feel free, with the sky surrounding me. Almost at home.

Then, naturally, my good time was ruined.

Stupid demigods.

A chariot pulled by flying horses comes out of nowhere.

I'm surprised when this doesn't make me feel half as sick as when I first saw Blackjack.

Maybe I'm just used to things that don't exist by now.

We are basically over Fort Sumter, when, of course, we get shot at.

Something that's on fire explodes over the heads of the pegasi.

Unfortunately, that affects me, too. My ears are ringing, and the hair on my arms feels… like… scorched off.

I don't realize I'm falling out of the sky until an arm wraps around me.

My eyes fly open and I realize that Jason is struggling helplessly to keep both Leo and I suspended.

_Up_, I say in my head.

I feel stable again, and squirm around until I'm helping Jason with Leo.

But even then, both of us can't hold him.

We sink into the chaos of tourists.

And people in battle armor, all charging suddenly towards us.

"Jason!" I yell over the noise, "Who the hell are these peeps?"

"They are the Twelfth Legion of Rome!" Jason says.

Leo gets to his feet, grinning stupidly. "Thanks for the ride, amigos!"

"Shut up," I snap, "Who's the Twelfth Legion? I'm guessing they don't–"

I was cut off by an odd sound.

"That sounded like a giant elephant!" Leo snickers.

I tap his shoulder and point to what I assume is Frank, and say, "Maybe it's the giant elephant, Valdez."

"Oh."

Two of the Roman people charge, managing to squeeze past tourists, and Jason and Leo manage to disarm them, knocking one of them unconscious, and shoving the other one to the floor, dazed.

Jason snatches the sword of the unconscious one and shoves it into my hand. "Defend yourself, if you can."

Gee, thanks. Might has well have dropped me in the middle of the woods without a compass or anything, and then told me to find my way out in five minutes.

The raging, confused tourists pull me away from my allies and I stumble, looking around for the exit.

A guy appears in front of me. He is stocky and has these lips that were stained cherry red.

Dude, please don't tell me vampires are real, because I honestly don't think I could take it.

Vampire-dude frowns. "Who are you?"

"The name's Zach," I say.

"Zach what? Who's you're parent?" the guy pulls out a flask and starts to drink.

"Zach Grace, son of Jason Grace," I say.

I really want to see his reaction, don't blame me. Plus, he might not even know Jason.

The guy chokes, jerking forward, and his drink splashes my face, and I breathe it up my nose before I can help it.

I start to cough, violently.

Some of it gets in my mouth. Cherry Kool-Aid?

Note to self: Does not own the ability to breathe in Kool-Aid.

"What?!" the vampire guy shrieks, and I disappear into the crowd.

The part of Fort Sumter I'm in is crammed with screaming people, but I can hear a voice screaming my name, every syllable laced with hate.

I grip my sword. It's too unbalanced, but not too heavy, and I'm glad to have it.

"ZACHARY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I frown. That almost sounds like…

Aubrey stands before me.

Her blond ponytail is in disarray, her cheeks are a tinge of pink, but the anger in her eyes looks like the stormy sea. She grips a sword, looking like she's going to use it to chop my head off.

Maybe I'm not un-friend zoned, then. Crap.

"Hey, are you okay?" I yell, still glancing around for the vampire and the Roman people.

"No!" she screams. "I'm NOT!"

She looks downright murderous.

Sure, there's a storm raging overhead, but it also seems like the air around Aubrey is swirling faster.

"Uh," I'm _really_ nervous now. "What did I do this time?"

Yep, it's definitely not my imagination. I watch in awe and horror as Aubrey is surrounded by a… miniature hurricane?

"Why the hell would you do that to me, Zach?!" she screams.

I feel like I'm in one of those movies where the villain was the main character's old friend who turned evil out of bitterness or something.

Aubrey seems to be turning into the villain

"Aubrey," I plead. She is seriously freaking me out. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Her eyes narrow and her personal hurricane swirls fasters, whipping at my clothes, soaking them.

She's about to reply when I yell, "DUCK!"

Out of instinct, she ducks, and a swords passes over her head.

I look around. I'm an idiot. We are completely surrounded.

Aubrey's still standing in her hurricane, but it's dying down.

Glancing around, I get one last idea.

A crazy one, but at least it's something.

I step into her miniature cyclone, before it's totally gone.

***Annabeth Chase***

**DON'T ASK ME WHAT HAPPENING. IT'S A FIRST, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING ON.**

I'm running towards the ship, map in hand, when I freeze.

I look around.

Why is no one stopping me?

"Annabeth! Come on! While they're distracted!" Percy calls.

A moment ago, Percy and Jason had been neck-deep in Romans, battling them off with their powers, making one Hades of a storm, but now, even though the gray clouds linger, the sea isn't stormy, just choppy.

Distracted by what?

I run and hop on deck and run immediately over to where I have a good view into Fort Sumter.

I squint. "What _is _that? How are you guys doing that?"

In the middle of Fort Sumter, a swirling mass of water circulates, about the size of two dump trucks.

It's like Percy's miniature hurricanes, but bigger, and this one has lightning and thunder.

It looks awesome, in other words.

It swirls at top speed up into the sky and impressive bolts of lightning slice through it, accompanied by thunder worthy of Zeus himself.

I turn to Percy and Jason, who both look exhausted. "That's awesome, guys, but you can stop doing that now. We're all safe."

Percy and Jason glance at each other. Then at me.

"That's not us, Annabeth. I don't know what that is," Percy says nervously.

Suddenly, something clicks in my head.

My earlier suspicions.

I look around. "Where are Aubrey and Zach?" I say. It doesn't sound like a question, more like I'm giving an explanation for something.

Everyone glances around, then down at the storm. They seem to get it.

"Do you think…?" Piper asks nervously.

That's when I catch sight of Hazel and Frank's faces. They look impressed, but not really shocked or horrified, like the rest of us.

When I notice the wind dying down considerably, the thunder not as impressive, I decide we'll make tomorrow International Interrogation and Accusation Day, but for now, we need to help our friends.

"Frank!" I say.

He looks over at me.

"Can you get them?" I ask.

He studies the storm, which is much, much smaller now, and I can hear the cries of Romans trying to get through it.

They probably think Percy or Jason's at the center.

Uh, oh.

Frank bites his lip, but nods. "I think I can."

He transforms into a golden eagle this time, identical to the Roman eagles, and soars down.

Three minutes, thirty seconds, and five pounds of sweat later, Frank is landing on deck with a half-conscious Aubrey, and a Zach that looks more like half-dead than just half-conscious.

Frank transforms back, and Leo helps us set off.

Percy and Jason are still overly dazed from their own storm, but Aubrey looks like she hadn't slept in weeks, and her hair is a curly mess, exploding everywhere (I could sympathize with that).

Zach looks like he was put in a blender with just water. Maybe some lightning. Including the chopping blades. Zach is bleeding almost everywhere.

I look over at a perfectly healed Aubrey, frowning.

Zach looks like he fought a war, but Aubrey just looks tired to the point that it's probably bad for her health.

What?

Coach Hedge swoops in, ordering to give them space.

He hands the rest of us ambrosia, along with Aubrey, but with Zach he starts to apply different pastes that smell like Gatorade.

"Aubrey, how are you not, like… well… _him_?" Percy asks her, gesturing to the bleeding Zach, who is now fully unconscious.

Her eyes are half open, but she stutters: "The w-water."

Then she fell down, snoring. Well, not literally, but she was deeply asleep.

I turn, confused, to Percy. "What does that mean?"

Hazel looks nervous, but she puts in, "Maybe Aubrey is descended from Poseidon?"

I frown. "It's a possibility. And Zach… a descendant of Zeus, I'm guessing."

Jason sighs. "You guys ever get the feeling you _know_ these guys?"

Piper nods. "It's weird, but I feel it, too."

"I don't know," Percy says, "but it feels like Aubrey's an old friend, almost."

_Not an _old_ friend, children_, a voice seems to echo from somewhere in the distance, _a friend who doesn't exist yet._

MANY YEARS INTO THE FUTURE

)))Lucas Charles Jackson(((

**TAKEN**

Fine, I'll admit it. I've known about Mom and Dad being demigods for two years now. Since I was sixteen.

I know about every adventure Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase went on.

And no, I wasn't supposed to tell Aubrey. She had to be sixteen. That was Mom's rule.

Now here I am, running after the dark figures that took my sister, pulling out my credit card in the process.

What does that do, you ask?

Well, it turns into a sword.

In my hand, the card lengthened into a three-foot bronze sword: _τυφώνας_ or _Tephonas_. And by the way, it means "Hurricane".

Don't ask me why it's called "Tephonas". Ancient Greeks were weird that way.

The dark clothed figures turn into an alleyway.

I could sense it: they were monsters.

Raw fury builds inside of me. They won't touch my sister as long as I'm alive.

I charge into the alleyway.

There are three of the dark figures. They all have swords at the throats of Aubrey and Zach.

"Get away from them!" I yell.

One of the figures turns to me and I can hear the smile in his cruel voice. "This adventure does not concern you, Lucas."

The figure snaps his fingers and my sister and Zach disappear.

I howl in rage and lunge forward, slicing through the figure.

He dissolves into dust.

The next two look at me.

I glare murderously at them. "Where is my sister, you–" at this point I call them a few things I probably_ shouldn't_ write down.

"It is none of your concern, descendant of Poseidon and Athena. The Lord Kronos has his wishes."

I know every detail of everything that happened to my parents.

"Kronos is dead. He was killed by my father and my namesake," I snarl.

"Ah, but you see, the Lord Kronos has recovered enough to send us here, so he can offer his mother great heroes in the past."

I have no idea what the Hades that means, but I doesn't sound good.

I just want my sister back.

"Look," I say, "I will make you a deal. You give me back my sister, and I'll _not _send you back to Tartarus, where you belong."

"That is not our choice to make, Lucas Jackson, but now that the past is being re-done, Gaea will rise and you will never have existed in the first place."

I lunge at the figures, but they are gone.

The weight of grief settles on me.

Aubrey…

Is she gone?

Did I lose my sister forever?

Then my head snaps up.

I have to talk to Nico.

**like it or nah?**

**review if u have a sec.**

**btw i think the ship name for ZachxAubrey is probs going to be either Zacbrey or Zaubrey**

**thoughts?**

**i'll update soon**

**love y'all**

**NEXT CHAPTER, COMING IN LIKE THE NEXT 1-7 DAYS (IDK REALLY):**

**-Aubrey blows up at Zach and more fun adventures**

**-feat. underwater ponies that didn't want to meet Percy**

**-Lucas talks to Nico and visits Hunter and other fun stuff**

**-hopefully something exciting**

**BY THE WAY WHILE UR WAITING 4 LAZY ME TO UPDATE, GO CHECK OUT PinkFan-Gurl's BONUS SCENE THAT FITS IN AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 7! AND YES, I SAID SHE COULD WRITE IT, SO NO U CAN'T STEAL MY STORY :P  
><strong>**IT'S AWESOME, GO READ IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, it's been two weeks :/**

**yes, Lucas's middle name is in honor of Beckendorf :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**btw, based on what most ppl thought for the ship name, i decided on Zaubrey (sorry if it's not the one you wanted, you can continue to use the one you came up with)**

**I have a not-so-secret to tell you: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

)))Lucas Charles Jackson(((

**A VISION FROM KATOPTRIS, A PROPHECY FROM RACHEL, AND AN ORDER FROM THE KING OF THE GODS.**

I want to cry like a little baby.

If you've ever lost someone, you know what it feels like. The weight and emptiness at the same time. A pain and a regret.

I don't want to go back home. To face Mom and Dad. And I don't want to tell them.

This is just one giant, horrifying mess.

With a sigh, I heave myself off the ground, where I'd dropped to my knees after Aubrey disappeared.

As I walk out of the alley, my shoulders slumped and a scowl on my face, I can't decide whether or not I'm comforted by the fact that Zach is with her.

I'm just afraid that he won't know how to properly comfort her. Or that he won't comfort her, and be the jerk that he is.

My sword shrinks back into a credit card and I stick it in my wallet.

I comfort myself with one fact: she might not be dead.

I don't know much about Nico. He's a cool guy, but I don't even know if he's married or not, where he lives or much of anything about him. But I know that he's a son of Hades. He'll know if she's dead.

My mind pushes aside the grief, and focuses on the situation at hand.

Facts I have:

They mentioned Kronos. Definitely important.

They sent her to "offer his mother great heroes in the past."

Kronos… titan of time.

Then it's obvious. They sent Aubrey and Zach into the past.

As I continue down the street, my hands in my pockets, I quicken my pace.

When in the past?

My mind swirls, calculating, thinking.

_His mother… Gaea, of course._

I freeze as I finally get it.

My mom and dad fought Gaea.

In the Giant War.

Horror fills me, consumes me, and I take off at a sprint, gently pushing past people in my rush.

No, no, no. How could they? Aubrey and Zach are still, technically speaking, children. The cruelty of this. They can't get caught up in a war!

I run into our building, and take the stairs. The elevator takes too long.

I train during the summers at Camp Half-Blood (but Aubrey doesn't know that), but my breath is still labored by the time I get up to our floor, whether from the running or from the despair that's weighing me down.

I pause outside our door.

How the heck am I supposed to do this? Straight out tell them?

I think of Aubrey's laugh. Of her eating-like-a-pig habits. How she might never laugh or eat again.

And so I knock. Rapidly. Desperately. Maybe I just want to take out all my anger on the door.

The fear is catching up with me. I've never felt such despair.

The door flies open. Uncle Jason stands, backed up by the rest.

They all seem perplexed by me for the moment.

Naturally, Mom figures it out first.

She pieces together my look of frustration, raw fury, and pain with the fact I'm alone.

Her knife is out before I've said a word. The ire is building in her, I can tell.

"Where?" she demands.

Everyone else seems to catch on. Dad's eyes are hurricanes of pure rage. Mom's gray eyes radiate intimidation. Aunt Piper's kind face is now one of a warrior, fierce, and ready for battle. Uncle Jason's expression contorts into one filled with nothing but wrath.

"Gone," I reply monotone. Then a sob escapes, and I lean against the doorframe. I feel weightless and heavy. Alone, yet people I love stand before me. My next words are broken whispers. "They're gone."

Mom's knife dips slightly in her hand, before she puts it away. She takes a step towards me. Then she hugs me.

"It's okay. They're okay," she whispers in my ear. But I can tell she doesn't believe it by the desperate way she's holding me. Then Dad joins us.

After a moment, I pull away. I'm not crying, but I feel pretty darn close.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Mom suggests. Her gray eyes look tired and worried.

We go inside and sit on the couch.

They are all tense, waiting impatiently for the story.

"Are they… dead?" Dad asks, like he's dreading the answer.

I pause, then shake my head, and a little bit of the tension in the room eases.

"Then…" Aunt Piper begins. She's biting her lip and holding Uncle Jason's hand in a death grip.

I don't want to announce my failure. I look away, wringing my hands together. "Kidnapped."

A gasp escapes everyone's mouth.

"Who?!" Uncle Jason demands.

I look at everyone's faces. They read all the unsureness in my eyes.

"Who?" Mom repeats in a whisper.

I look directly at Dad. "It's Kronos."

The expression that takes over Dad's face next is unlike anything I've seen before.

He jumps to his feet, sputtering in complete shock. "But! No! You're l-lying! I… we… dead…"

"Lucas, are you sure?" Mom is less ready to believe me.

So I retold the story, adding my own thoughts.

At the end, all four adults were completely speechless.

Mom shakes her head. "That can't be true."

Dad moans, leaning back and glaring at the ceiling with everything he had. "I wish it wasn't. Oh… Aubrey." He sounded broken.

Mom shakes her head again. "But it's not true. If they went back to our time, then why don't we remember them?"

Four heads snap up and swivel to look at her in unison.

"What?" Uncle Jason asks, as if he wants to clarify what he heard.

Mom rubs her eyes. "If they traveled back to when we were alive, shouldn't we have heard of them, or seen them? Why don't we remember?"

No one had an answer. I was lost in thought.

That really didn't make sense. Why wouldn't Mom remember Aubrey from back then, anyway?

Was my theory wrong? But… all the evidence points to it.

"I think we should contact Hazel," Mom says thoughtfully. "She might know if the Mist had something to do with this."

"We should also bring in Leo and his family," Dad adds. Then he gives a weak grin. "You know, the Seven. We might need all the help we can get."

Mom seems to be thinking it over.

"What about Nico?" I ask. "He'll know if they're dead or not."

"Sure," Mom says, biting her lip worriedly. "But also, if they're in the past, they should've grown up, you know? They'd be adults by now. Unless…"

Dad wraps his arms around her. "They'll be okay."

Uncle Jason looks off into the distance. Then he adjusts his glasses and stands up. "I'll go and Iris-Message Leo. You guys get Nico and the Zhang family?"

We nod, and Uncle Jason heads off into the kitchen. We hear the water turn on.

"I'll get Nico," Mom volunteers. A frown has settled on her face. I like it better when she's smiling.

"I'll get the word to Hazel and Frank," Dad says. His eyes are still storming, but I can tell of his sorrow by his slumped shoulders as he stands and leaves with Mom.

I'm left with Aunt Piper. She holds her knife in hand, looking at it.

Then her eyes widen and she gasps, her other hand flying to her mouth to cover it in shock.

I immediately get up and go sit next to her. And I see what she's seeing.

Aubrey and Zach stand at the middle of a huge storm. Aubrey's hands are partially raised as she seems to conduct the swirling water. Her eyes match the fury and power of the storm.

Zach's hands are also raised and lightning cracks all around them. He looks like a god, in control of the unhuman power that is coming from him alone.

The water and wind whip at their clothes, soaking Zach and tossing Aubrey's hair around.

They stand back to back, and it looks like something out of a movie.

A really awesome movie.

As I watch, the storm begins to die down, even as they work together, and people in battle armor charge through.

"The Romans," Aunt Piper gasps. "Fort Sumter."

Aubrey and Zach are surrounded, fighting for their lives. The remaining water seems to be healing Aubrey, but does nothing for Zach.

A golden eagle swoops down and snatches them up.

"NO!" Aunt Piper and I cry out at the same time. That was a Roman eagle.

The vision changes, and a tear escapes Aunt Piper's eyes. I furiously try to get rid of my own.

Aubrey stands, alone, surrounded by a dark tunnel. She calls out for someone. She's clutching a bleeding arm that is limp and bent at unnatural angles. She calls out again.

Then I spot the person she's looking for.

A blond girl lies, holding an ankle.

I gasp in shock when the girl looks up.

It's Mom.

I jump up. "Mom!" I scream.

Mom comes running back into the room. "What? What happened?"

Aunt Piper stands, quickly explaining the vision.

Mom looks troubled. She stares off, trying to remember. After a moment, she shakes her head. "I don't… I don't remember another person being there. The Mist or something?"

Uncle Jason and Dad return. Seeing Aunt Piper's sorrowful face, Uncle Jason hugs her tightly.

Dad says. "Hazel told me that they booked a flight for tomorrow. They'll be here around noon."

Mom rubs her eyes tiredly. "Nico's on his way, too. He should be here soon."

As if on cue, Nico di Angelo steps out of the shadows.

He's tall and lanky, about six feet, with dark hair hanging in his eyes and a grim expression. With his all-black outfit and his aura radiating power, he looks as if he belongs in the Underworld.

He's a cool guy, but at the moment he looked ready to commit murder.

"Kronos?" the first thing out of his mouth. He leans against the wall, probably tired from the shadow travel. "He can't be coming back."

"He still might not be," Mom explains. Then she catches him up on everything quickly.

Nico doesn't say anything for a moment. "I'm guessing you want to know whether or not they're dead, right?"

No one says a word, but he reads it all in our faces. He takes a deep breath. "It's hard to tell. They keep seeming to be dead, then not. I don't really understand it. It's like they keep dying and are coming back to life or something. It's just not very clear."

A moment of silence.

"At least we know they aren't… all the way dead…" I suggest as a form of hope.

"Annabeth!" a voice calls.

A vision of a redhead in paint-covered jeans and a green T-shirt appears. She looks around my parents' age, but still natural and young in the jeans and tee.

"Rachel!" Annabeth gasps.

Rachel looks worried. "A few days ago, I said a new prophecy. I didn't know what it meant, or who it involved, but after Hazel told me about what happened…"

"What is it?!" Aunt Piper begs.

Rachel takes a deep breath. "_Sent away, two heroes, to a long-finished quest._

_Taken from families that find no rest._

_Fighting new foes, in a world not their own._

_With secrets to keep, they will be quite alone._

_The duo will fall, to certain demise._

_And won't admit love until death will arise._"

Again, no one said anything as that processed.

Fighting new foes… fall… certain demise… death will arise…

"So… they…" Mom says shakily. Her and Dad's hands are clenched so tightly together their knuckles are white. She nods to Rachel. "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel looks like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry. I really just…"

"It's okay," Mom insists. "See you later."

Rachel nods, and Mom runs her hand through the image and it disperses.

Dad looks around. "How about you guys stay in our guest rooms tonight? In the morning, we can all talk about this with the Zhang family, too."

They agree, but I've already headed up to my room, deep in thought. I run my hand through my untamable hair, and start to go to my room. With my hand on the doorknob, I pause, and glance over at Aubrey's room.

It's a big, big no-no to invade a teenage girl's room. They'll hunt you down and make you pay. But something still draws me to it.

I walk over, turn the handle and step in.

She left her desk lamp on and the yellow glow lights up the room.

Her room is clean, with almost nothing in sight. Because of her ADHD, she gets easily distracted, so she tries to limit the things to get distracted _by_.

Sighing, I glance around.

The only things in sight are a half-eaten granola bar on her bedside table and a piece of paper on her bed.

I go and sit down on her double bed, and pick up the note.

I normally wouldn't read stuff in her room, as a respect for her privacy I guess, but I'm kind of out of it, and filled with anguish.

The note is sort of short, but clear.

And it's addressed to _me_.

_Lucas._

_The past _cannot_ be messed with. If your sister dies in the past, before she was ever born, things could get very complicated, seeing as her death would prevent her birth in the first place, meaning she never existed to live and then die._

_However, if the giant's succeed in killing Aubrey and Zach like they intend to, their blood together will immediately rise Gaea to where she can't be defeated at all._

_You must take a few people with you and find Luke Castellan. He knows the most about Kronos, more than anyone. If there is even the slightest possibility Kronos can return, the son of Hermes will help stop it._

_Seek out his help. Or die (that was not a threat; it was simply a fact)._

_Signed,_

_Zeus, King of the Gods and lord of the skies._

A quest? To the… Underworld?

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**SO…**

When my eyes open, I'm lying a cot, and everything feels stiff.

Nothing hurts anymore, but I feel like all my joints locked into place and they are absolutely refusing to move.

I groan as the sense returns to my body. I get to my feet rigidly, feeling like a toy solider.

"You okay, man?" Percy asks. He's sitting on the bed across from me.

My head throbs, and I can hear my heartbeat like it's bouncing around my skull. Let me tell you… it feels like crap.

"I guess so," I say, but my voice is raspy, and my throat is dry.

Percy tosses me a water bottle.

I open it and begin chugging, when, in my peripheral vision, I see his curious face.

I stop drinking and look at him. "What?"

Percy laughs. "Just… you know… the whole storm thing."

"Descended from a wind god," I say, going back to my water.

"Then what about the lightning?"

I inwardly curse. I can't just say that Aubrey did the whole thing.

I force a hopefully convincing look of befuddlement. "There was lightning? I only controlled the winds! And Aubrey did the water tornado. I don't know about lightning, though."

Percy doesn't look convinced, but says anyway, "Okay, then. But why is Aubrey so mad at you? She looks ready to murder you. You're lucky that she just went to take another nap. She was fuming."

Wait a sec… Aubrey's mad at me? What?

I remember before the storm, she _was_ mad at me, but I don't know _why_.

What did I do this time?

I nervously run my hands through my hair. "I have no idea."

Again, Percy doesn't seem to believe me. "You might want to avoid her until she's calmed down, dude. Because, honestly, she freaked _me_ out and she's not even mad at me."

"But what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," a voice behind us says. "You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing you could help anyway."

I turn and Annabeth looks at me sympathetically. "We visited a goddess. Aphrodite. The goddess of love."

That takes precisely two seconds for me to process before the shock creeps into me, followed quickly by dread. Uh, oh.

Annabeth continues. "Aphrodite told Aubrey that you were in love with her, and she laughed, saying that was ridiculous."

Ouch. That hurt.

"Aphrodite insisted, over and over again how you loved her, and Aubrey just kept getting madder, denying it, saying you didn't like her that way, and even hated her."

But I told her I _didn't_ hate her! Oh my gods, I am so dead. Aubrey is going to skin me alive. I just want to fold up in myself and cry. My cheeks are hot, so I know they are the same color as fire engines.

"Then Aubrey stomped off, muttering death threats."

Undoubtedly to me. Yup. Dead.

Do me a favor. On my gravestone, write:

_Zach Grace the Awesome_

_Could summon lightning and awesomeness_

_Died because the gods (+Aubrey) hate him._

Then, so people aren't super serious, make them all wear neon colors and sing Christmas carols.

"Yup," I say aloud in a high-pitched squeak. "I'm dead."

Annabeth gives a small laugh. "You'll be fine. You guys are friends, so she can't be _that _mad at you."

Uh…

But…

I…

Are we friends? We weren't before we came here. We haven't been for, like, two or three years (my fault, of course).

Naturally, Aubrey would see this as a major insult. I was a jerk to her for freakin' _years_, and now she finds out I like her.

Aphrodite used the word "love", but I don't think that's the right word. We're just fourteen and fifteen, for the gods' sake!

But I don't know. I've known Aubrey my whole life, and she's always been my favorite person to be around.

I hit middle school and… BAM!

It was all: "Zach are you dating Aubrey?" or "Zaubrey is my OTP!" And at the time, I didn't think I had a crush on her.

But then… after that… I sorta… _did_…

And so I freaked out, thinking that she would never like me back, and it would ruin our friendship, but then I tried to slightly distance myself from her and ended up shattering our entire friendship anyway.

But it doesn't feel like a crush to me. I've had crushes before, but with Aubrey, it just feels different. Stronger.

I'm so sappy. Jeez.

"Um, Zach?" Annabeth asks, taking me out of my thoughts.

While I was lost in thought, Annabeth had walked over and intertwined her hand with Percy's. Frank and Jason had joined us.

"Sorry," I said. "What?"

"But why is she so mad about that? Does she like to overreact or something?"

The shame of what I did is killing me.

I rub the back of my neck anxiously. "Um. It's kind of my fault, actually."

They wait for me to continue, listening curiously.

"I kind of…" I really don't want to say it. But I don't want to say Aubrey just likes to blow up about things. "Well, I ruined our friendship. I ditched her. We were best friends and I proved that I didn't deserve her time or trust."

Frank raises an eyebrow. "Did you, like, _bully_ her?"

My face is burning red with shame and embarrassment. "Not _directly_."

Jason frowns. "But why? I thought you guys were friends."

Annabeth looks at him incredulously. "Seriously? We already told you guys this!"

Percy, Jason, and Frank all look bemused. "What?" Percy says.

"Because he lo–"

I cover my ears so I don't have to hear her say the words I fear. The words I hate.

The words I know are true.

',',Piper McLean,','

**I GIVE SOME ADVICE.**

When Aubrey wakes, Zach is still out cold. Good thing, too, or she might've killed him.

She stumbles to her feet, anger possessing her every feature.

Her teeth are gritted and her fists are clenched, her eyes a stormy sea.

"I… hate… that… jerk…" she manages to say.

I can see the concern in them, even though she's mad. She saw how hurt he was before she passed out.

It was just Coach Hedge, Leo, Hazel, and I on deck right now. Leo and Hazel are holding hands and staring into each other's eyes as if in a daze or something, but I decide not to say anything. I just hope Frank doesn't see them.

I don't know why we didn't move Aubrey downstairs, and just Zach, but Coach Hedge just told us to let her sleep.

"I'm sorry about my mom," I apologize.

Aubrey turns to me. "Not your fault," she grumbles.

"I'm still sorry you found out that way."

"Wait…" Aubrey says uncertainly. "You guys all knew? How?"

"Well," I say slowly, trying not to be rude. "He doesn't exactly _hide_ it."

She sighs angrily. "And how exactly does he show it? All through middle school he was a complete jerk to me. He ignored me or laughed at me."

Comforting words aren't my thing, but I'll try my best. What Zach had done probably wasn't good, but Aubrey would be better off forgiving him.

"Look, Aubrey, Zach can certainly be a jerk, according to you. But when your back is turned, he only looks at you with reverence and simply, adoration. He believes in you more than he believes in himself. He's afraid Aubrey. Of you. But he also loves you. Whether or not romantically. You're his only family at the moment, and if you've ever felt afraid before, then you should forgive him."

I'm tempted to use charmspeak, but that never lasts. The affect would wear off and she'd be mad again. Plus I'd basically be forcing her to do what I wanted, which is cruel.

"I probably _will_ end up forgiving him, Piper," Aubrey protests. "But at the moment I don't think he deserves it."

"He can't help his love for you." Where are these sappy words coming from? Curse my mother.

"Ugh! He doesn't have _love_ for me! And he _can _help his rudeness!"

"He just–" I start to say.

She shakes her head and interrupts. "Thank you for your help, but I'm tired and have a headache." She stomps over and down the stairs.

Right after she's gone, Jason comes up, confusion on his face. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's tired," I say with a sigh.

He grabs my hand and kisses my cheek. "What about you?"

"I'm doing fine. You?"

"Overwhelmingly exhausted," he says.

"You should go to sleep, then," I suggest.

He laughs. "Maybe." Then, spotting Leo and Hazel, he frowns. "What are they doing?"

I shrug. "I don't know. It's not really our business, though."

"I guess," Jason says, unsure.

Frank pokes his head out and says, "Zach's awake." Then disappears. Luckily, he didn't see Leo and Hazel.

"Want to go see if he's okay?" Jason asks.

"I'll be down in a second," I say.

Jason nods and squeezes my hand, before pulling away and leaving.

I walk away and stare over the water. I'm not sure how long I'm lost in thought before a yell of "_Zachary!_" announcing the beginning of Zach's end.

Huh. My pep talk didn't work. Oops.

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**AUBREY MAKES ME GO DEAF. ALMOST.**

"_ZACHARY!_"

Even though my ears are still covered, to hide from Annabeth's words, the yell makes my head pound even harder from the volume.

"Uh, oh, you awakened the kraken, dude," Percy says the words that sound like they'd be a joke, but his tone and face are dead serious.

"We're just gonna…" Frank starts, before sprinting from the room, closely followed by Jason.

Percy starts to leave, but Annabeth doesn't move yet.

"Annabeth…" Percy warns.

Annabeth turns to me and says quickly, "Just tell her everything, okay? She's not cruel. She'll understand."

So I'm left alone to face her. Yay me.

As she storms in, I begin to organize my own funeral.

White flowers? No flowers?

A black coffin? Or zebra stripped?

Her teeth are clenched, but she manages to spit out. "So the reason you were a jerk to me is because you _had a crush on me?!_" she yells the last few words.

I nervously take a step back, my face burning. "Um. I guess?"

She looks at me with disgust. "We still could've been friends, you know! You didn't have to be a complete *BLEEP* to me!" (The bleep is so that you don't have to know what she said.)

That hurt. It sliced deep. She'd never called me anything that bad before. I felt myself getting angry.

"I couldn't have been friends with you," I growl.

"Why? Am I too_ lowly_ for you?" she snaps back. She looks ready to slap me.

"No because you hate me," I retort. "And I can't deal with that!"

"I wouldn't have hated you if you didn't break our friendship!"

"Well, if I'd told you how I felt, you would've hated me _and _you'd know, and I'd rather you'd just hate me and not know the truth, instead."

Her crosses her arms, glaring. "How _do_ you feel? I don't want to hear it from a love goddess."

I can already feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks. "I… uh…"

After a moment, she replies, "That's what I thought."

She turns to leave.

"Wait! Aubrey!" I cry out urgently.

She turns back hesitantly.

Her eyes are stormy, but I can tell she really wants to know what I think of her.

What the hell am I supposed to say?

"What?" she sounds tired and ticked off. Undoubtedly with me.

"I-I just," I run my shaking hands through my hair. I feel so venerable that I'm light-headed. "I don't know what to feel, I guess. I don't know what love is, and it's probably not this, because we're only, like, fourteen and fifteen. Short lives, you know? But I've known you my whole life, nearly all fifteen years and I _do_ know that I feel happier when I'm around you."

Her eyes bore into mine and my hands are shaking harder, so I stuff them in my pockets.

She doesn't say anything. Then she steps closer to me and my heart beats faster.

First, she slaps me. Hard.

But then she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

My cheek stings like crazy, but I barely notice it. I hug her back and feel like crying.

I have no idea what just happened. Or what's going on. Or really whether or not she hates me.

But I do know that I feel comforted. If she's hugging me, that means she _doesn't_ hate me, right?

She pulls away and her eyes are glistening. She opens her mouth, probably to relieve me from my confusion.

I never find out because just then, the ship lurches to the side, throwing us onto the ground.

**Review ideas, thoughts, opinions, or anything you want, really.**

**srry for any mistakes**

**I hope to update sometime this week (ugh school), but the max. time it'll take is two weeks (srry!)**

**QOTD: fave song?**

**Bye!**

**If you didn't like this chapter, i hope the next one's better :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**sorry it took me so long :/**

**i hope u like this chapter and thanks for the 100 plus reviews!**

**Percy Jackson isn't mine.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

)))Lucas Charles Jackson(((

**ASSEMBLING THE QUEST.**

I get no sleep. In the morning, my eyes are red and bloodshot.

Gods know what Aubrey's doing right now. If she's still alive.

I feel rage still burning up my throat, behind my eyes, indicating the tears. My head aches.

My clock informs me that it's 11:24am.

I still have to tell Mom and Dad about Zeus's order. Quest. Whatever.

By the time I've taken a shower and changed, it's 11:35. No one is in the kitchen.

I go to the fridge to get orange juice, finding a note:

Morning Lucas! We just went to pick up the Zhang's at the airport. Nico and you are home. I'm not sure what he's doing.

Be back by one (at the latest). If you're awake by then. Love you and be safe.

~Mom and Dad

P.S. Don't eat my Captain Crunch! (-Dad)

I smirk at my dad's childishness, grab the orange juice, and pour a bowl of Captain Crunch.

I try to get the despair out of my head, but it doesn't help when a sulking Nico di Angelo slumps into the room. He basically falls into a chair, snatching a bowl, and helping himself to Captain Crunch.

Since we don't talk, you'd assume the silence would be awkward, but I can tell he's so deep in thought that it doesn't matter.

After I'm nearly finished with my bowl, Nico speaks up.

"I can sense that…" he hesitates. "That one of them died. A long time ago. You know, since it's the past."

He sees my look of horror and quickly continues. "But it's still weird because they don't feel as… _dead_ as other dead people."

He just made my misery worse. "So she's gone? I lost my sister forever? No use?"

Nico looks at me with sympathy. "Look, man, I know what it's like to lose a… sister," the word was sad and distant, "but don't give up yet. Since it's time travel, there is still a chance to save her."

"You don't know that," I moaned, slumping back in my seat. "You don't know anything. Except that she's dead. Or Zach is. And then suddenly, I have to take a field trip to the Underworld."

Nico starts, then sits up straighter. "Run that by me again."

I tell him all about the note. Except for the "Luke" part.

"I'll go with you," Nico says with a sigh. "I haven't seen my dad in ages. But why does Zeus want you to go to the Underworld?"

I look away from his dark, piercing eyes. "No reason."

"Lucas!" Nico senses my discomfort and becomes demanding.

So, with reluctance, I explain the rest.

Nico stares off for a while. Doesn't say anything. Probably thinking of all the reasons he hates Luke Castellan. All the death's caused by him.

"Nico?" I say very slowly, cautiously.

"Who else is going?" he snaps.

I bite my lip. "I don't know yet.

Nico goes back into silence, and I take this as my cue to leave. I start to get up, but Nico says, "Lucas?"

I blink at his voice. It shakes slightly. Nico di Angelo… crying? Unheard of, for me. He always seemed very levelheaded, in control, and easygoing.

"Yeah?" I turn back around, curious.

"Look," he begins thoughtfully. "I lost my sister, as you know."

I nod. I can sense where he's trying to go with this.

"Aubrey's an amazing person, and so is Zach. And I know what it's like to lose someone you love that much. I'll do everything I can to get her back for you."

I blink my own tears away. "Thanks, Nico."

He nods grimly. Then he stands.

"I'll be back in a few. Getting a few supplies and saying goodbye and all that."

He disappears after clamping me on the back encouragingly.

A loud pound on the door startles me and I rush to get it, expecting my family.

"McShizzle in da house!" none other than Leo Valdez yells as he intrudes on my morning.

Maybe I should explain… Leo looks about twenty.

Why?

Because he's immortal.

The gods couldn't undo Calypso's (his wife) immortality without causing her death, so, though it took a few years, Leo convinced them to make him immortal, too.

Calypso looks around twenty, too. Leo explained that he didn't want to appear to be older than her, which is why the gods made her look a little older (that also took convincing). I mean, she's technically thousands of years old but…

So don't worry, it isn't weird that they have eight-year-old twins. Leo's actually in his forties.

Leo Valdez, same as always. And always would be. And no, I don't call him Uncle. That'd be weird, since he only looks two years older than me.

"The party has arrived! Your life just got better!" he announces, grinning wildly.

He is followed by Calypso, shaking her head with a smirk on her face. She wears jeans and a white, silky shirt, her caramel hair in a braid.

Behind her, she pulls the twins, Esperanza and Joey. For twins, they barely look anything alike.

Esperanza dazzles people constantly. Beautiful like her mother, with the same caramel hair, and captivating voice. Her almond eyes seem to fill with innocence at just the right moments to keep her from getting in trouble.

Joey takes more after his dad, you could say. Curly black hair a mess, with brown eyes. He almost looks like a younger twin of his dad. A cute smile light up his face a lot, dimpled cheeks visible.

But don't get me wrong, both of them have mischievous tints in their eyes that immediately make you want to check your pockets to make sure your wallet's still there.

I quickly make sure mine is.

How did they get up here so fast? (From Texas, I mean.) Well, Leo's kind of… rich? He owns a technology company called Team Leo (I wonder who owns _that_ company).

In fact, I had a phone from there, the FirePhone 9. It didn't signal monsters (score!).

I'm surprised the company hasn't made Iron Man suits yet, considering the owner.

"So what happened?" Calypso is much more sophisticated. As her husband and kids run wildly, she sits down at the kitchen table while I start making the tea that Zach once told me she loves.

(Zach went over to their house in Texas a lot more than we did, and was closer with their family, I guess.)

"Jason was very short in explaining," she continues. "He didn't even say what was wrong. Or that something _was_ wrong. But… he seemed… off…"

"Yeah, something's wrong," I sigh.

She immediately sat up straighter. "Oh no. Where is everyone? Are they okay? Did they–"

"No, they're just picking up the Zhang's from the airport."

Leo marches in, followed by who he often refers to as his "minions." "We could've sent a spare jet down to them."

Leo loves to talk about his money. Not like in a greedy way, but more like joke about it. He doesn't mind being rich, but he doesn't really like it much, either. He had to make money somehow, though, and it was either people buy tons of his stuff, or none of it.

"But what happened, really?" Calypso pleads, concern weaving in her voice.

Leo's face darkens immediately in a way I've never seen before. He sits down. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

I start to explain, adding in everything. I include last night, with Zeus's note, like I did for Nico.

Calypso looks heartbroken and clasps Leo's hand tightly.

Esperanza and Joey also look upset. They idolized Zach and adored Aubrey.

You probably think eight-years-olds shouldn't be hearing about this stuff, but they already knew about the demigod world (immortal parents; couldn't exactly hide that). Plus, they were immortal, too. I was pretty sure they were actually eight, appearing to grow, I guess, but I really don't know. I don't know how the whole thing works.

"I don't really know," Leo starts. "But I heard Luke was a bad guy. Like help-out-evil-Titan-lords-bad."

"He _was_ evil," I sigh. "But in the end he came through and saved everyone."

"I thought Percy–"

"Leo!" Calypso interrupts. "You've already heard this story!" she then turns to me. "About this quest, Lucas. Are you to lead it?"

"Well, I guess so. Yeah."

"Who else is to follow you?"

"I've talked to Nico about it. So he's going."

Leo snorts. "I thought quests were just for teenagers. Isn't he a little old? What you guys need is a little bit of the Bad Boy Supreme." He points to himself proudly.

Calypso and I exchange eye rolls.

"Leo, you're not a teenager," Calypso reminds.

"At least I look like one more than Nico!" Leo pouts.

"Age isn't something you need to bring up," Calypso teases.

Leo blushes. "Sorry."

"Can we go?" Esperanza says, tossing an object from one hand to another: Leo's wallet.

"Gimme that!" Leo snatches the wallet back with a "humph!" "And no, you're too young!"

"But Daaaaaaad!" they complain.

"No," Leo insists. Calypso and I watch, amused. "And I told you guys! It's Supreme Overlord! Not 'Dad'!"

"Mommy!" Joey cries. "Supreme Overlord says we can't go on the quest!"

"Because you can't!" Leo says, then sends a pleading glance in Calypso's direction. "Right?"

"Leo, for goodness sake, they're immortal!" I laugh.

"They still can't go," Calypso says, finally adding in her opinion. "Seriously though, Lucas. Zeus wants you to visit Luke? Do your parents approve? I know for a fact that Percy and Annabeth wouldn't want you anywhere near that place."

"I haven't told them yet," I say nervously. "I haven't got a chance."

Calypso glances at Leo. "Lucas, they're not going to let you. Not after Tartarus."

"I'm not going to Tartarus!" I protest.

"But it is close, Lucas," Calypso continues. "Now that they've lost Aubrey, they're not going to risk you."

"I could build an Argo III!" Leo jumps up happily. "All of us could go! And I could add new modifications unlike anything I've ever done! I could make giant cannons! Ooh! Ooh! And I could make it able to shrink down into a credit card. And I could–"

"Leo!" Calypso interrupts. "It's just to California. Plus, that would take months."

Leo sunk down into his seat, slipping some things out of his tool belt to fiddle with.

"I'm sorry," Calypso says, reaching over and rubbing his back soothingly. "It's just not necessary."

"No, no, I get it," Leo waves it off, though he looks a little upset.

"So, Lucas," Joey interrupts. "Who else _is_ going?"

"Well," I muse. "Typically a quest has three or five people."

"Or seven," Leo reminds.

"And so far," I continue. "We have Nico and I. Hunter and Ella will probably want to go. And…"

"And me!" Leo finishes. "That makes five!"

"Leo…" Calypso starts.

"Come on! I only got to go on, like, three quests!" Leo complains.

"One of them, like, saved the world from total destruction."

"So does this one. Maybe. This is connected to the Seven's quest!" Leo insists.

"You're saying the Seven should go, then?"

Leo pauses. "No. I just… I don't know. I want to go. Please?!" his voice turns begging. Calypso glances at me as if saying: _your quest, you make the decisions_.

All eyes turn to me. "I guess so. I mean we could use–"

"The Five!" Leo yells, jumping up, joy on his face. Wow, this guy does _not_ get out a lot. "We could ride Festus!"

Leo begins to rant. When he starts to add in mechanics, I zone out and glance at the microwave clock.

12:16.

About five minutes later, we hear shuffling outside the door and then the door opens.

"Lucas?" Dad calls.

"And Leo!" Leo chimes.

"Leo?!" at least six people respond at the same time.

One by one, everyone trickles into the living room. We all sit on the couches, after reunions and slight tears, a grim silence settles on the room.

The Zhang family, who apparently didn't know about Aubrey and Zach yet, look confused, but they sense the sadness.

And notice that Aubrey and Zach aren't there.

Ella sits up straighter. She has long, curly brown hair, gold eyes, and usually kind smile. Her smile has now vanished. "Where is Aubrey? And Zach, too?"

Hunter glances around worriedly. I know he has a crush on Aubrey, and pretty much hates Zach, but I can tell he's concerned for both of them.

Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel's faces immediately darken.

"Lucas?" Dad turns to me. "Want to explain?"

For the millionth time, I relive the story that's causing my anguish, officially destroying any joy at the reunion of the Seven.

When I finish with the part about the quest, and read Zeus's note, Dad jumps to his feet.

"No way, Lucas! Not the Underworld!"

Mom nods. "I'm sorry, but it's just too… too close…"

I understood they had bad memories from Tartarus, but I'd never had a quest before. And for the gods' sake! They'd gone to the Underworld as twelve-year-olds!

"But–" I start to argue.

"No!" I've never seen Dad so angry. "This is not debatable!"

"It's to Elysium, Percy," a voice not belonging to any of the occupants of the room says.

Nico di Angelo has returned.

A black backpack is slung over his shoulder and he wears a hard expression. "I'm the only other demigod who's ever been to Tartarus, Percy. I understand. But Elysium is not Tartarus. It's not even _near_ it. Lucas was given a quest. I'm going with him. Anyone else who wants to can."

"_All _of us? To the Underworld? That would attract a lot of attention," Mom adds in the logic.

"I was thinking… five people," I say weakly, not entirely sure if Dad and Mom are still mad.

It looks like they kind of have to agree with Nico. He suffered in Tartarus alone, and sort of got the worse experience. And he was going. But he's the son of Hades, so…

"What about me?" Ella raises her hand. "I've been training at Camp Jupiter for a while now. If we're going to the Underworld, well, that's a pretty good quest to have. Succeeding would prove honor and courage."

Ella's character was a kind person. But she was known for standing her ground and defending her honor and side of a case. She'd make an amazing lawyer. I respect her a lot.

Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank glance at each other, then Aunt Hazel smiles at Nico. "If Nico's going, than I'm sure they'll be fine. Percy, Annabeth? You need to trust Lucas. And Nico."

"And Leo!" We all turn to him. "That's right, all! Hop on the Leo Train!"

"Wait a sec!" Nico says. "_Valdez_ is coming?"

"Yes! Valdez _is _coming!" Leo snaps.

They all look at me.

"Uh, I guess Leo's coming?" I say.

Mom starts to nod. "Nico and Leo both can keep them both safe. And it's just to Elysium."

"No!" Dad is still stubborn as a mule. "And to see _Luke_, no less!"

Dad may have forgiven Luke, but that apparently didn't mean he wants me to sit and chat over tea with him.

"Percy, Nico–" Mom comforts, placing a hand on his knee.

"And Leo!" Leo adds.

"–is going to be there. I know you want to protect him, but he's got to start learning to be on his own."

"Annabeth!" Dad stutters. "We lost Aubrey and now we're sending off Lucas to the _Underworld_?!"

He gets up and all but runs from the room in anger. Mom looks slightly surprised, along with the rest of us. We didn't expect my dad to get that mad over this.

As Mom gets up and runs after him, I become lost in thought.

I understand Dad trying to be protective of us or whatever, but he should see reason. And he trusts Nico.

No… knowing my Dad, this was about Luke. Or something about Elysium. Someone he didn't want me to meet…

Was it Luke, or was it someone else?

"Lucas? Lucas!" Aunt Piper yells in order to pull me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Can I go?" Hunter's voice is deep for a fifteen-year-old.

By the way, Hunter knew about demigods since he was thirteen. That was when his parents decided to tell him.

"Yeah," I say. "So that'll make five. Nico, Leo, Hunter, Ella, and I."

"When do you guys start?" when Aunt Piper speaks the second time, I hear how broken her voice sounds. Zach is irreplaceable, obviously, but they don't even have another child.

I smile reassuringly at her, hoping she gets the message. She returns with a weak smile and I reply, "As soon as we're ready, I guess."

"I'll call Festus!" Leo whoops, jumping to his feet.

"Oh no," we all say pretty much in unison.

He runs from the room, Joey and Esperanza trailing him.

Calypso sighs, laying back, announcing, "I give up. He is hopeless. Utterly and completely _hopeless_."

We all smile sympathetically.

Mom returns a few seconds later with an emotionless face. Dad doesn't follow her.

"Lucas, you should leave as soon as you can," she says.

"Where's Dad?" I reply.

She sighs. "He went for a walk. He'll be back soon, though. You guys should still start as soon as you can. There has to be some sort of deadline. And we don't know any details."

"Actually, I may know something about this," Aunt Hazel chimes in, her voice sad.

"You do?" Mom seems puzzled, a rare thing.

"Ella–" she glances at her daughter, who also looks confused. "–I mean the harpy, Ella. She doesn't say prophecies randomly, but she did the other day."

I groan. "Another prophecy? Really?!"

"Sorry," Aunt Hazel smiles sadly. "But I wrote it down, anyway."

She hands me a piece of paper and I read it, my hands shaking:

_Five trudge forth into the Land of the Dead,_

_There, those they meet will cause their dread,_

_Lost, in the place of unimaginable terrors,_

_Only four will survive to correct the errors,_

_Trickster's son, again shall arise,_

_Only this time, he's on the gods' side._

Who the Hades is unlucky enough to get two prophecies in two days?

*raises hand* That would be me.

At least the "Trickster's Son" is on our side. Obviously Luke.

The prophecy feels like a weight on my shoulders. _Only four, out of five… lost… terrors…_

Why can't prophecies be straightforward? And, you know, _happy_?

My hands are only shaking harder.

Aunt Hazel is waiting for my response. Based on everyone else's faces, she and I are the only ones who've read it.

Her eyes flash a warning: _don't read it out loud_.

Hazel, being Roman, understands sacrifice. Honor. She's letting both her children go on this quest, and she's read the prophecy.

I respect that. It's one of the reasons I look up to her.

But I feel like it's also adding more pressure to me.

Thirty minutes later, I swing my backpack over my shoulder and make sure my sword (credit card) is in my wallet, which is in my pocket. Ella and Hunter also have backpacks, and, of course, Nico has his.

Leo's not back yet.

But Dad is.

After Mom hugs me so tight I think I'm going to explode, I turn to Dad.

He normally has a smirk on his face. Or a smile. Or a look of confusion.

Today, his mouth is set in a frown. His eyes are dark and raging. But also sad.

As everyone says goodbye, Dad pulls me into the kitchen.

"Lucas, I just want to say that I do trust you," he says. "And normally, I wouldn't have a problem with this quest. Nico's with you and you're not going near the entrance to Tartarus, anyway. But…"

"Dad, it's okay to worry, you know," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "Yeah, but I'm not worried about you, see. I know you can take care of yourself, Lucas. You're not an idiot like me. You're more like you're mother in that sense."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Dad suddenly looks shaken. Slightly scared. "Lucas… I'm just afraid… that you'll see them. In Elysium."

I couldn't have been more puzzled. "What? See who? Luke?"

"No, _them_," Dad doesn't seem to be wanting to say this. To actually mouth out his fear. "I don't want you to see Zach and Aubrey in the Underworld. I'm afraid that that's where they'll be. I'm afraid they'll be dead."

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**SHRIMPZILLA PAYS AN UNWANTED VISIT**

I smack my head on one of the cots. Aubrey gets more luck and just rolls to her feet.

She runs over to me and pulls me up.

"Come on!" she cries, sprinting out into the hallway.

I follow her with the ship swaying from side to side. I paused. My pounding head plus the nauseating feeling of the ship swaying back and forth made my last meal rise into my throat.

One word: Gross.

"Zach, come on!" Aubrey jerks me forward, which was probably_ not_ the best idea's she's ever had.

She manages to dive out of the way as I hurl.

"That's really gross," she says, trying not to stare.

My thoughts exactly, Aubrey.

She turns and charges up the staircase, leaving me alone. Such a great friend.

The ship pitches to the side, throwing me painfully against the wall. My neck snaps to the side, and pain shoots through my body.

I've got to get on deck.

I try to hop over my ex-food and I land painfully and gracelessly.

I run up on deck. Hazel, Leo, Aubrey, and Coach Hedge are the only ones up here.

Everyone was frozen, staring across the water at something that glints in the moonlight.

It's pink. I would be laughing, but nothing else about it is funny.

Imagine a cross between a shrimp and a cockroach. Then enlarge it to the size of a Greek trireme. Pink shell? Check. Catfish tail? Check. Millipede-like legs? Check.

Its legs scraped the hull of the Argo II. I shiver and grip the side of the ship to avoid being tossed overboard.

I glance over at Aubrey in time to hear her scream.

She's looking at the monster, whose head has just emerged.

Its face was like a giant catfish with really bad nose-hair-tentacles.

I felt like throwing up again. It was disgusting, and something out of a horror movie.

Except, in movies, fictional things are special effects. Not real.

This looks pretty real to me.

"Come on, Valdez," Hedge shouts to Leo. "Take the wheel so I can get my baseball bat!"

Leo mutters something, but starts to run up the stairs to the helm.

The rest of the crew finally stumble up the stairs.

"What's going– Gah! Shrimpzilla!" Percy yells.

I clutch at the side of the ship, my stomach feels like crap.

Frank runs to Hazel.

The monster rams into the ship again.

Annabeth, Piper, and Jason tumble starboard, almost falling overboard.

Leo finally gets to the helm and starts to do something with the control panel.

"How did it get so close?" Annabeth yells, pulling herself up.

"I don't know!" Hedge shouts back.

"I'm stupid!" Leo scolds himself. "Stupid, stupid! I forgot the sonar!"

Whatever the hell that is.

The ship tilts even farther starboard.

"Sonar?" Hedge roars. "Pan's pipes, Valdez! Maybe if you hadn't been staring into Hazel's eyes, holding hands for so long–"

"_What?!_" Frank yells.

"It wasn't like that!" Hazel protests.

"It doesn't matter!" Piper interrupts. "Jason, can you call some lightning?"

He shakes his head.

"Zach? What about you?"

I look over at Piper. She looks at me expectantly.

I look around. Despite the giant monster, all eyes but Aubrey's and Leo's are on me.

I shake my head. I told Percy earlier that the lightning wasn't mine, but I'm also too tired anyway. I might actually dissolve into nothing.

"Percy! Aubrey!" Annabeth turns. "Can you _talk_ to that thing? Do you know what it is?"

Aubrey was still frozen, staring overboard, the rail clenched in her death grip.

Percy shakes his head, perplexed. "Maybe it's just curious about the ship. Maybe –"

Suddenly, kind of all at once, the monster decided it wanted a hug.

One of the tendrils (from his nose!) slams into Percy and he takes an unplanned trip down the stairs.

Another wraps around Piper's legs and drags her, screaming, towards the rail.

Quite a few more wrap around the rest of the ship.

"Nose-hair attack!" screams Hedge. Dam! He took my line!

Hedge starts to smack the tendrils with his baseball bat, though it doesn't do much.

Jason tries to free Piper, but he's still slower than normal, I can tell.

Annabeth brings out her knife in a flash. Frank pulls out his bow. They both do their best, but only serve to annoy the monster.

Me? Frozen. It's like watching a 3D movie, but wetter and much louder and more realistic.

And in all honesty, I have no clue what to do.

Maybe I should just go: "Hey, shrimp-breath!" then charge. But honestly, I have no idea what I'd do after that.

I can hear yelling in the background, but suddenly, Aubrey flashes back into my mind.

Oh no.

I look around, frantic. I see Frank get smacked overboard, and I hear Hazel scream.

But I'm completely frozen again because I watch in horror as Aubrey makes her way over to where Frank fell overboard.

I realize what she's trying to do moments before she does it.

"AUBREY!" I scream so loud I hurt my own ears.

She glances at me and I catch the smile she flashes at me before she jumps overboard.

I'm pretty sure I scream as loud as Hazel did.

She is a *bleep*-ing idiot. Why, why, _why_?!

Sure, she can breathe under water and all that crap, but there's also a_ sea monster _down there!

In my panic, I didn't notice that the monster had caught Leo and Hazel, and that they were rising in the air.

I jump out of the way of a tendril and watch in horror as the monster trembles, then screeches, dropping them.

They fell into the water.

I glance around as the monster begins to retreat back into the sea.

"Guys–" I start to say.

Because of my amazing luck, a retreating nose-hair-tendril smacks into me, knocking me out.

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**MY DEATH IS APPARENTLY NEAR**

I don't really know what I'm doing when I dive overboard.

I see Frank go over. My mind realizes: without Frank, Hunter couldn't exist.

I run to the side, searching.

"AUBREY!" even with the noise, I hear Zach clear as day. I throw him a hopeful smile and dive overboard.

Yeah, I'm stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid as crap.

Descendant of Poseidon or not, I can't see a thing.

The water is frothing with bubbles, and I'm as good as blind.

A tendril shoots towards me and I dodge… barely.

Frank, Frank, Frank.

I close my eyes. Possibly a mistake, but I try and sense him in the water.

Or hear him.

Whether it's Frank or not, I hear a scream to my left, so I spin and start swimming.

My hand wraps around a cold arm. I shiver, but don't let go.

I break above the surface of the water and glance around.

I shriek as a tendril lashes out towards us and I dive under.

I feel relieved for about a second before I realize I left Frank up there.

Cursing myself in many different ways with words my parents probably don't want me to know, I swim back up and find him again.

The waves lap against the ship's side, which is way closer than is safe.

I glance to the other side.

Oh my gods.

We're about to get sandwiched between the ship and the monster.

I panic, in the simplest terms.

I look up in time to see the monster tremble, then howl loudly.

I frown as it lets go of two objects, both falling towards us.

I scream as one of them lands directly on top of me.

_Leo_.

And yah, I black out.

When I wake, I'm clearly underwater. I float upright and look around the room.

About the size of a two-car garage, the room has a green-blue glow. The ceiling is covered in moss and the floor with sea urchins. A giant shell covers the only obvious exit.

Frank floats in a meditation position, his face grumpy. Leo floats near the floor, quite unconscious.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask Frank.

I'm kind of wondering if we're dead. This isn't exactly how I imagined afterlife.

Frank opens his eyes. "Yeah. You?" he sounds ticked off. Undoubtedly with Valdez.

I nod, looking around.

"Hazel told me you dived in to save me," Frank says. "Why would you do that?"

"Daughter of Percy Jackson, remember? Breathing underwater skills?"

Frank gives a weak smile. "I know that. But it was still dangerous. And you don't know me."

I turn and look at him. I cock my head to the side. "Actually, I _do_ know you. In the future, remember?"

"Wait, really? You… uh… do?"

I nod then give a watery (ugh, sorry: pun alert) smile. "Yeah. And I– um –know your son. He's one of my best friends."

Frank looks a mix of prideful, embarrassed, confused, and sad. "I have a son? Really?"

"Yeah," I nod. "His name is–"

"Okay!" Leo asks. "What in the name of Zeus's teddy bear are we talking about? Frank has a freaking _son_?"

I swear on Zeus's teddy bear that Frank and I look like we're kids caught with our hands in the candy bowl.

Leo smirks. "Zhang, are you a playa?"

"Uh, no," Frank suddenly looks angry.

"Then what _are _we talking about?" Leo looks at me. "And what does daughter of Percy Jackson mean? Is that some kind of expression where you come from? I heard the guy's pretty famous."

"Uh," I glance frantically at Frank. "Uh…"

Leo looks back and forth between us. Then he gives a mischievous smile. "Come on, guys. You hiding something?"

"I _swear_, Valdez, if–" Frank starts.

"No, wait!" I interrupt. Both boys look at me.

I sigh. I'm kind of reluctant to tell Leo, but if I didn't, I'd just end up embarrassing Frank. So then I tell the story.

When we're done, Leo just kind of stares at me.

Then he smirks. "You're not really how I imagine Percy's kid. You're more Annabeth-y. Except for the pizza-eating skills."

"Annabeth _is_ my mother," I sigh.

"I can't wait to tell them," Leo starts rubbing his hands together and cackling.

"Um, no Leo, you can't do that," I interrupt.

"Why not Mrs. Jackson?"

"Actually, I'm not married."

"Why not _Miss_ Jackson?"

"Because if you do, I will spill all of your dirty little secrets."

Leo's grin wavers a little. "Uh, what?"

I thank the gods for Calypso and the shopping trips she used to take me on, where she told me many a tale about Leo's embarrassing life.

I laugh at his face. "Your wife informed me of the time you wet your pants in the third grade. And the makeover the Aphrodite cabin gave you. And–"

"Okay, first of all, _what?_" Leo cuts me off.

Frank also looks completely astounded. "Who in the name of Mars would be stupid enough to marry Leo?"

"Hey!" Leo defends. Then he turns to me. "How do you–"

"It doesn't matter. Don't tell anyone about this _or else_."

Leo looks like he wants to protest.

I turn to Frank. "So once in the fifth grade, Leo was–"

"Okay, okay!" Leo growls. "I get it." Then he looks around, puzzled. "Wait, hold on. Where are we? Where is everyone else?"

"_Everyone?_" Frank grumbles. "I don't know. As far as I can tell it's only you, me, Aubrey, and Hazel down here. The fish-horse guys took Hazel about an hour ago, leaving me with you guys."

He glares at Leo.

Leo seems to remember something, and pats his waist for his tool belt… that isn't there.

"They searched us. Took anything that could be a weapon," Frank says it like it's obvious.

"Wait… who?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Leo chimes in. "Who are these fish-horse…?"

"Fish-horse guys," Frank fills in, though that doesn't really help much. "They must have grabbed us when we fell in the ocean and dragged us… wherever this is."

"The shrimp monster," Leo gasps. "The Argo II– is the ship okay?"

"I don't know," Frank says darkly. "The others might be in trouble or hurt, or- or worse. But I guess you care more about your ship than your friends."

Leo looks taken aback.

I feel like I should interject, but it's also none of my business. Against my better judgment, I turn and swim a slight distance away.

I listen in as Leo explains about a flashback, then tells a story about some guy named Sammy. I zone out a little, since I don't really understand a lot of it, but when Leo suddenly lit entirely on fire, I shriek, reeling backwards.

I probably should help him, but how the heck am I supposed to do that? I mean fire and water don't mix.

Well, they shouldn't be mixing, anyway.

"Leo!" Frank accuses, hugging the far wall in an attempt to get away.

Leo closes his eyes and the fire flickers out.

When his eyes open, Frank's hold on the wall loosens slightly. "You're… you're okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the assist. Wait a sec. Aubrey? You alright?"

My eyes were wide and I gaped at him in horror, shock, and confusion. "You're not dead?" my voice squeaks.

"Not today, Miss Jackson," Leo smirks. "Burning is a son of Hephaestus thing."

"Uh huh," I'm still staring.

"What happened?" Frank asks Leo.

"Clever magic," Leo says. "There's a thin layer of oxygen around us, like an extra skin. Must be self-regenerating. That's how we're breathing and saying dry. The oxygen gave the fire fuel– except the fire also suffocated me."

"I really don't…" Frank gulps. "I don't like that fire summoning thing you do."

I stare down at my arms. A thin layer of air? Did I have one, too, even though I can breathe underwater? I inspect my finger for a layer of air, which is probably stupid but whatever.

The door… I mean shell… rolls open.

A really, really weird-looking dude stands there. Waist up, he was a sort of normal-looking dude, on the skinny side and a dagger in his belt. His skin, however, was green. Like, actually green.

Not something you see every day.

He had brown hair and a beard, and then he had a pair of lobster claws for horns.

Waist down, he had the forelegs of a blue-green horse, but toward the back, it morphed into a long fish tail of about ten feet.

I'm just looking at him, blinking repeatedly, trying to comprehend what I'm seeing.

"I am Bythos," he says. "I will interrogate Frank Zhang." His firm voice dares us to argue.

"Why did you capture us?" Leo demands. "Where's Hazel?"

Bythos narrows his eyes. "You, Leo Valdez, you will go with my brother." He turns to me. "And you, Aubrey Jackson. You will stay here."

I'm shoved back in and I yelp "Hey!" in protest.

I'm again trapped in the room.

I must've fallen asleep or something, because when the shell is pushed aside again, I jump awake.

Bythos stands there, looking solemn. "Aubrey Jackson, I come with a warning. You must be careful, for your life is soon drawing to an end."

I blink, before that sinks in. "Wait, what?!" I shake my head. "No, no, no, I don't want to die. Please, please, how can I stop it?"

"I am not an oracle, Aubrey," he says sternly. "I can only sense your future is one of pain. You must be careful is all I can say. Now come, rejoin with your friends."

I swim out behind him, but I feel as if he's cut my tongue out. I have no words, and _his _words echo in my head.

Drawing to an end…

Pain…

He hadn't said much, but it didn't matter. He seems so sure of my demise.

But… all demigods are constantly in danger, right? It could be some figure of speech or something… right?

"Aubrey!" Hazel cries suddenly and throws her arms around me.

I hug her back, surprised.

"Aubrey Jackson, you should be honored," Bythos tells me. "We typically do not interact with Poseidon's descendants." I pull away from Hazel and look at him.

Hazel glances nervously at Leo, then at me.

"He already knows about my family, Hazel," I explain.

"But you're also descended from the goddess of wisdom, and wisdom is something we value," he continues.

I glance around at the scene. Frank stands off to the side, Leo holds a basket of brownies surrounded by a bubble of air. They all have their weapons (and tool belts) back. Hazel returns to Frank's side.

"You don't value water?" I ask Bythos.

Bythos laughs. "The sea politics are complicated. This has already been explained to your companions. They will fill you in. And do not worry about the sea creatures in Atlanta. We shall do our best to free them."

I nod gratefully.

"Aubrey Jackson, remember my warning," Bythos says, handing me back my sword.

The blood drains from my face, making me feel light-headed. This time, I nod only in recognition.

Bythos produces four small pink pearls from his saddlebags, throwing one at each of us.

Shimmering bubbles of energy form around us and we rocket towards to surface.

**i hope this doesn't count as a cliffy ^^**

**review if u got a few seconds :)**

**I really WILL try to update soon! U haven't seen the last of me!**

**sorry for any mistakes **

**love u all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET 7000+ WORDS**

**again i'm going to _apollo_gize for not updating for so long. kill me if u wish**

**i hope i will never take so long to update again**

**i love ur reviews and thank u for supporting me even i took an eternity. u guys motivate me :)**

**i hope u guys like this and thank you for ur ideas that you've given me they REALLY help**

**long authors note**

**jeez**

**now just read the story, i hope its okay :P**

**I don't know if u knew, but i ain't Rick Riordian**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

)))Lucas Charles Jackson(((

**STARTING OFF OUR QUEST.**

We all sit/stand in the completely crammed subway. I can barely breathe, honestly. I'm holding onto the overhead bars, along with Leo, Ella, and Nico. Hunter is sitting on one of the tiny seat/benches, squeezed between an old man who looks quite dead, and a lady who is talking into her phone in rapid-fire Spanish.

Hunter looks miserable. He sees me looking and mouths: _the old man smells like soup_.

I shrug in apology, but I'm laughing on the inside.

Why aren't we happily riding through the air on Festus? Because Mom insisted that we get out of town first, to avoid attention. I don't know why she's worried. The Mist would keep the mortals from seeing.

"Hey, Lucas," Leo elbows me and points, while laughing, at Nico. "Look at Nico."

I turn, confused. Then I laugh with him. Nico has a circle of about two feet around him that no one is entering. The people around him are pressing away from him, giving him a comfortable amount of elbow room.

Nico seems to finally notice this, looking over at us. When he sees us laughing, he shoots us a glare, and the people around him try to step away even farther.

Leo laughs harder, even though the crowd is getting more and more packed together (thanks, Nico!) (that was sarcasm!), and I quickly glance around for Ella and Hunter.

Ella is looking out the window with headphones in her ears, nodding to the beat. She has the same type of phone as me. So basically, Leo invented it, and it doesn't attract monsters.

Hunter looks even grumpier, especially since he doesn't know that we're laughing about.

The train announces another station, and I look over at Leo, who's still laughing, then at Nico. Nico shakes his head at me. Not our station.

I'm technically leading the quest, but I'm also kind of letting Nico lead. I have no idea what I'm doing. Nico knows exactly what he's doing.

I look at Leo again. In a way, he knows what he's doing, too, but I honestly wouldn't trust him to lead a quest. Or with much of anything.

Okay. Dad told me a while ago how to do quests. One: check for monsters.

I do a three-sixty, switching my hands on the overhead bar so I can properly scan my surroundings.

I don't see anything suspicious, and no one is looking our way.

So for now, that part's okay.

Two: be alert, and avoid getting cornered.

Oops. Does sitting on a subway count?

Three: never–

My thought process is interrupted by the overhead announcing the next stop.

"Lucas!" Nico calls. "This is us!"

"Okay!" I respond, and move to tell Ella.

And just then, Leo burst into flame.

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**I GET ACCUSED OF DATING MY MOTHER.**

In the back of my mind, I could comprehend that Annabeth, Hedge, and Buford (Leo's table) were rushing around, repairing stuff. Percy and Jason were searching. Piper was staring at her knife, waiting for a helpful vision (yeah, her knife shows visions).

I probably should be doing something helpful, too. Looking for our friends, or putting out fires or _something_.

Nope. I'm not doing any of those things.

My hands are still gripped to the rail, as they were during the attack. I'm still staring at the same spot where Aubrey jumped overboard.

The monster's screams still echo in my ears. Aubrey's face as she smiled at me, still consumes my mind.

I think I'm hyperventilating, but I don't know. I can't tell. I'm still freaking out.

I heard Piper huff in frustration, and that almost snaps me out of my frozen state.

Yeah, I'm not much help lately.

Notice?

The moon still shone overhead. The water is as still as if we're on a lake, as if it was mourning for Aubrey.

I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. Water is Aubrey's thing. It's pretty much impossible for her to die there, right?

If she died… oh the irony. A descendant of Poseidon dying in the freaking water!

No, she'll be fine. Water was okay with her.

Then why isn't she back yet?

Will she ever come back?

I know I'm exhausted. My limbs ache and my fingers scream where they clutch around the rail.

This has been the longest day of my life. The hardest day. This morning seems like an eternity ago. Already, Aubrey's face is seeming less and less real, and more and more of just a memory.

I close my eyes, trying to relive good memories with Aubrey, but a shameful tug at my heart reminds me none of them are recent.

"Zach?" a voice behind me questions. "Are you okay?"

My eyes fly open. I realize with a start that I'd been halfway asleep.

I wince as I pry my fingers from the rail and turn to Piper. "I hope so," I say honestly, my voice reflects my exhaustion.

Piper all but collapses onto the railing. "Me too. Do you think they're okay?"

I stare out at the deathly calm ocean. "I have no idea."

After a moment of silence where we're both deep in thought, she says, "You should probably get some sleep."

I shake my head. My eyes are heavy; it's becoming an exercise to keep them open. "Not until Aubrey gets back."

"You're not superhuman, Zach," she sighs. "You should seriously sleep."

"Are you sleeping?" I snap.

"Well, no," she admits.

I nod. "Don't be a Hippo-crit."

She looks at me, puzzled. "What? Do you mean hypocrite?"

"Whatever," I retort.

"I don't think that wouldn't make me a hypocrite, Zach," Piper continues slowly, still slightly confused.

"What… _ever_," I snap.

She pats me on the back comfortingly. "I'm sure Aubrey's fine, Zach. Don't worry."

"Are you worrying?" I moan.

"Well, of course," she sighs. She leans closer, her voice comforting. "But the demigod world is new to you. You should probably–"

"What are you _doing?!_"

We spun, Piper's hand leaving my back.

Jason was looking at me accusingly.

"Jason!" Piper glances at me. "It's honestly not what you think!"

I'm honestly confused. "Wait what?"

Jason glares at me fiercely. "Why was my girlfriend's hand on your back?"

Then I figure it out. Several emotions flash through me. Realization, shock, disgust. Listen here. Piper is my freakin' mother. I don't care if she's a teen right now… no, just… no. That's gross.

Jason grabs Piper's hand, scowling at me. "Back off." I don't think this guy (my dad!) could hate me any more than he does.

"Jason, I was just comforting him," Piper defends.

"What's going on here?" Percy walks up, followed by Annabeth.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Jason snarls, pulling Piper farther away from me. "Zach is trying to make a move on Piper!"

I shake my head, feeling the full force of Jason's gaze. "I'd never do that! Seriously, man, ask–" I look around. No one that knows my secret is here. Just my luck.

For not the first or probably the last time, I absentmindedly begin to arrange my own funeral.

"Jason," Piper insists more forcefully. "I was just comforting Zach!"

Jason looks at her, before he rounds on me. "I don't trust him!" he half-yells.

That hurt. My own father. Maybe now would be a good time to do "I am your father," from Star Wars in, like, reverse.

I should turn dramatically, extending my hand in slow motion, and announce in a deep voice, "Jason, I am your son." Then I'd probably drop to the ground and cower, with my hands above my head and add, "So don't kill me, good sir!"

Of course, I don't do that, and instead I make another mistake. "Guys, seriously, I would never date Piper. Like ever." Unfortunately, they mistook my disgust for dating my mother as an insult to Piper.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth defends.

You see why I'm hopeless without Aubrey? As this point, she'd clear everything up or at least announce she was hungry and we'd all go eat blue pizza and be best buddies again.

"Nothing," I try and clear up. "I just meant that…" Someone conveniently interrupt me! I don't have anything to say!

Naturally, they don't interrupt me, and wait for a response.

Percy steps forward, with a wild grin spreading on his face. Half of me is relieved. The other half wants to dive overboard, though that wouldn't really be an escape from Percy.

"I know what he's trying to say," Percy smirks.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughs. "You actually _know_ something?"

"I know, right?" he seems to be enjoying this. "And better yet–" he playfully elbows a still-furious Jason, "–Jason, I don't think you know!"

Jason immediately looks confused. "Okay. _What_ are we talking about?"

Piper looks around at us all, before a sly smirk creeps onto her face. She rolls her eyes. "Jason, Zach wouldn't ever date me."

Panic surges through me. They figured it out, didn't they? I'm toast. "I don't, uh, k-know what y-you're t-talking about," I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Of course you do, Zach!" Annabeth teases. She punches my shoulder playfully, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.

This is not what I expected their reaction to be. At all.

"Look, guys," I say, my hands shaking.

"Okay, hold up!" Jason hadn't figured it out yet then. So he was still mad at me. "What the Hades is going on? Why wouldn't Zach ever date Piper?"

"Because!" Piper laughs. "He's in love with Aubrey!"

That takes me like five seconds to process.

Okay, so they don't know I'm their kid.

But they have figured out… I mean they _think_… that I'm in love with Aubrey.

Jason looks at me, and laughs at my expression. What, does this guy have multiple personalities or something?

I realize they're all smiling knowingly at me, and I feel like I should probably defend myself.

"I don't know what you're, um, talking about," I say, looking at the deck of the ship.

"Aw!" Percy mocks. "Zachy's in _looooove_."

"Am not," I snap.

"Are too!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insist, but my voice cracks. "I mean… I just…"

Percy clamps me on the shoulder. "It's okay, man. Love is a horrible thing that will probably destroy you in painful ways–"

"Excuse me?!" Annabeth interrupts.

"Yeah, but it'll also make you stronger," he finishes, smirking.

"That's deep, man," Jason comments.

"But I'm not in love!" I say. "I'm fifteen, and frankly, crap at any romance-y stuff!"

Percy snorts. "You said 'FRANK-ly'."

They look around, seeming to snap out of their momentary bubble of happiness, and the gloom settles back down.

Percy frowns, stepping towards the rail. "I'm going to search for them again." Before anyone could protest, he was overboard.

"Piper," Annabeth says. "We should probably warn Camp about those SUVs you saw on your knife."

Piper nods, glancing back at Jason and I slightly nervously, like she was afraid he would beat me up or something.

What a coincidence! I was afraid of that too!

Jason turns to me, eyeing me like he doesn't really know what to think of me. "Look, Zach, I don't trust you. You seem so familiar, yet I know I've never seen you before. You look like me and you seem like you're hiding secrets. My doubts and suspicions kind of all exploded just now. I'm sorry, dude. Good luck. With Aubrey I mean." He turns and walks away, leaving me unsure whether or not that was to make me feel better or if it was an apology or what.

The moon is lowering in the sky, and I stare overboard, hoping for a miracle.

As the sun peaks over the horizon, I'm pacing the deck, close to tears.

Percy's returned and is talking with Annabeth and Jason. Piper stares across the water.

Suddenly, Piper gasps, diving overboard. We all run to the side and see Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Aubrey.

Before I know what's happening, I'm overboard, too, and swimming over to Aubrey.

I'm not the best swimmer, honestly, but I get to Aubrey in a few seconds flat. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her so tight that she probably can't breathe.

My relief is so strong I feel like I'm flying (metaphorically, of course).

"Zach!" Aubrey pants, wriggling in my arms. "Let me go!"

"Oops," I say, but I don't sound sorry. Just relieved. I reluctantly let her go and she pretends to be gasping for air, very dramatically.

Then she looks up at me and laughs. Her laugh is the most amazing thing in the world.

I laugh with her.

I suddenly feel eyes on my back and turn (in the water, obviously) to see the Seven staring at us. They all quickly avert their eyes, but Percy winks knowingly at me.

I glance at Aubrey, and I can feel the awkward tension in the air.

"Alright then!" Leo interrupts. "Jason, dear, do you mind flying me on deck?" he mocks, batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up, Valdez," Jason says.

A combination of Jason's, Percy's, and Frank's powers/ability-to-turn-into-a-giant-eagle gets the other three on board.

I wrap my arms around Aubrey and fly her on deck.

Lot harder than it sounds, let me tell you. In movies, the main character boy always has no problem picking up the main character girl, but newsflash: Aubrey is not very light. Or I'm not very strong. Let's just choose the one that's nice to my self-esteem.

After we'd all changed into dry clothes (Aubrey and I could've done a commercial for Georgia Aquarium), we all gathered on the quarterdeck. Excepting Coach Hedge, of course, who exclaimed the atmosphere was getting too cuddly for his tastes, went below deck to hammer out some dents in the hull.

Leo was fusing over his helm controls, and Hazel and Frank told their part of the story.

"Incredible," Jason says. "These are _really_ good brownies."

"That's your only comment?" Piper demands.

"What?" he looks surprised. "I heard the story. Fish-centaurs. Merpeople. Letter of intro to the Tiber River god. Got it. But these brownies–"

"I know," Aubrey says between bites. "They belong in Elysium. Or my grandmothers kitchen. Or my mouth."

I didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but they were very good. However, I'd only had one. My second one was in my hand and I was working on eating it.

"Try them with Esther's peach preserves," Frank says with his mouth full.

"That," Hazel sounds revolted, "is _incredibly_ disgusting."

"Pass me the jar, man," Jason says.

"Give me 'em when you're done," Aubrey adds.

Hazel and Piper exchange a look of total exasperation. _Boys. And Aubrey._

Aubrey is her own species. I stopped trying to understand her _long_ ago.

Percy, who would normally be shoveling the brownies faster than even Aubrey, wants to hear every detail of the aquatic camp. Water nerd.

He kept coming back to the same question: "They didn't want to meet me?"

"It wasn't that," Hazel comforts.

"Undersea politics or somethin'," Aubrey adds. "But the good news is they're taking care of that aquarium in Atlanta."

"And," Hazel puts in, "they'll help protect the Argo II as we cross the Atlantic."

"But Aubrey's descended from Poseidon!" Percy protests.

Aubrey smirks. "I'm just better-looking."

"Please," Percy says like that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "No one's better-looking than me!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth swats Percy's arm. "We've got better things to worry about!"

"She's right," Hazel sighs. "After today, Nico has less than two days. The fish-centaurs said we _have_ to rescue him. He's essential to the quest, somehow."

She looks around defensively, as if waiting for someone to argue. No one did.

"Nico must have information about the Doors of Death," Piper says. "We'll save–"

But the brownie I'd been chewing on flew out of my mouth. "What the _hell_ are the Doors of Death? That _does_ _not_ sound like a trip to Disney World."

Everyone exchanges glances, realizing that I had no idea what the quest was about. Aubrey also exchanged a few of the amused looks. So she already knew what the quest was about, then. I was alone in this pit of unknowingness… Is that even a word?

It took ten minutes for the briefest summary possible of what was going on. By then, I decided I wanted _off_ of this ship.

"Okay," I say. "That's it! I'm outta here! I don't give crap if I can't go home I ain't stayin' here!" Jason suddenly looks hopeful.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow. "We can't leave."

Jason's face falls. "Why not?" Well that's hurtful.

"I'm not going home until Gaea is destroyed, Zach," Aubrey cracks her knuckles loudly. "Because she's undoubtedly the one who put us here."

"Wait where?" Percy interrupts. "This ship?"

"Doesn't matter!" Leo interrupts. "Anyway, we should reach the Mediterranean tomorrow morning. Then spend the rest of that day sailing to Rome, or _flying_, if I can get the stabilizer fixed by then…"

Jason suddenly looks like the brownie with peach preserves didn't taste so good. "Which will put us in Rome on the last possible day for Nico. Twenty-four hours to find him– at most."

Percy adds, "And that's only part of the problem. There's the Mark of Athena, too."

Annabeth doesn't seem happy with the conversation's new direction.

She opens her backpack and takes out a thin bronze disk the diameter of a donut. "This is the map that I found at Fort Sumter. It's…"

Her voice stops abruptly, staring at the smooth bronze surface. "It's blank!"

Percy took it out of her hands and examined both sides. "It wasn't like this earlier?"

"No! I was looking at it earlier in my cabin…"

Aubrey stands up quickly. "I'll be right back!" She sprints away, and down the stairs.

I, not really caring to hear any more about some Mark of Athena and a magical map, get up and follow her.

First, I check Hazel's cabin. Then Percy's. Then everyone else's. Maybe she just had to go to the bathroom.

I descend the stairs again to the even lower decks and open the first door.

Aubrey is hacking dummy after dummy with her sword, an expression of pure fury on her face.

The door shuts behind me, but she doesn't notice. The room is about the size of a garage or small workshop. The walls area all metal and the walls are hung with weapons. I'm assuming this is the armory.

I lean against the wall, watching her swing away at the poor, poor dummies, and let myself fantasize about her.

She looks so hot when she's angry…

"Zach?!" Aubrey seems so shocked to see me here.

"Huh, what?" I snap out of my R-rated thoughts.

"What are you doing down here?" her voice comes in gasps in between her heaving breaths. Sweat trickles down the side of her face.

"Uh, I…" I look at the ceiling. Why do I keep getting myself in these situations? "I'm… um…"

"Want to practice?" she asks, twirling her sword in her hand.

"What? Oh. Yeah!" regaining my pride and manliness, I slip my sword from its sheath.

Aubrey grins, sword hanging casually at her side. In flash, her blade is arching towards my face and I duck slightly, intercepting her blade with my own.

"Thought you could get me that easy, Jackson?" I mock.

"Not really," she shrugs. Then she attacks again.

Our parents have trained us in sword fighting ever since we were little. (Though I'd never thought the skill would be useful.) We used to duel together all the time. Not recently, of course, and she's definitely gotten better.

We fight back and forth for a few minutes, until, suddenly, she swings for my shoulder, and at the same moment, ducks and swings her leg out to hit me in the knees, knocking me painfully to the floor.

"_Hell!_" I scream, lying on the floor. "Aubrey Jackson, I condemn you to the fiery, deepest pits of hell, where you are alone and cold and in pain–"

"But I hate going to your house!" she whines.

"What?" I ask, before I realize what she'd said. "Wait a sec… Hey! That's not nice! My mom is very good at cleaning, _thank you very much!_"

"Yeah, but you're stench is all over that place," she protests, sitting down next to me. Then she wrinkles her nose and scoots away from me. "Seriously, Zach, borrow some of Percy's deodorant or something."

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry."

"Guys?" a voice asks. We turn to see Percy. "If you could pause your making out for a sec, Leo wants you guys to clean up the armory."

I blush deeply at the "making out" part of his speech.

"Percy, for the last time," Aubrey sighs, though I feel satisfaction to see that her cheeks are pink, "I only make out with people who wear _deodorant_," she gives me a pointed look at "deodorant."

"_What_?!" I defend myself again.

"And besides," she turns to Percy with a mischievous look. "It's not like I slept with someone in the stables."

"We only kissed!" Percy's face is redder than mine.

"Sure you did," I laugh.

"Shut the Hades up," he growls. He turns to leave. "Leo wants it re-organized." He slams the door so hard that I swear the entire ship rattles.

Aubrey and I burst out laughing.

"Gods," she wipes her eyes. "I hope we didn't just make him hate us."

I shrug. "Just one more person on the list."

She looks at me sideways. "How any enemies do you _have_?"

"Jason, for one," I grumble, rubbing the back of my neck. "He hates my guts."

She raises her eyebrows. "You managed to make your _own father_ hate you." She rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"To be fair, he doesn't know it's me," I reply.

"Whatever," she sighs, getting to her feet. "Let's just get this over with."

She walks over to the dummies she destroyed and starts dragging them into the corner.

After a minute, she looks back over at me. "Well, are you going to help me?"

"Oh!" I scramble to my feet. "Y-yeah!"

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake to the load sound of a ship's horn.<p>

I scramble to my feet, grumbling, and notice that Percy is still asleep.

The second time the horn sounds is even louder, but Percy only stirs.

I smirk, before shoving him off the bed.

"Holy Hephaestus!" he jumps to his feet. He sees me. "What'd you do that for?" His eyes narrow.

I shrug. "You didn't wake up. We're being attacked."

"What?!" Percy's eyes go wide and he gets ready in less than a minute, strapping a bronze chest place over his pajamas and grabbing his pen.

I follow him upstairs, taking my own sword with me.

When I see the scene before me, I crack up. Everyone is hastily dressed. Frank's shirt is inside out. I, having slept in my clothes, along with Coach Hedge, who took the night shift, are the only ones who don't look so bad. Hazel's hair was all blown to one side, and Leo had accidentally set himself on fire. Aubrey's sword was barely gripped in her hand, and her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. I laughed even harder when I realized she was asleep… _standing up_.

I then noticed the other ship. It was actually a cruise ship, and quite a few people were waving, not noticing the demigods holding weapons on a Greek ship, in their pajamas.

I laugh even more, before Percy looks at me. "Dude?"

"What?" I gasp for air.

"Shut up," he says.

"Okay."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aubrey start to tilt backwards. "Holy crap!" (Just so you know, I _did not_ say "crap" I said something else, which I'm not allowed to say. Hint: four letters, starts with "f".)

I dove underneath her and she fell on top of me, still asleep. I push/shove her off me, groaning.

Everyone's staring at us.

Percy starts to laugh. "My gods, is she _asleep_?"

"Yeah," I snap. I rub my shoulder and neck, both of which are throbbing with pain. "She's almost as deep a sleeper as you."

Leo smirks. "It's almost as if you guys are _related_." He winks at me and my eyes go wide. I glance at Hazel.

Her expression says: _he knows_.

We're dead.

Piper, who I hadn't known was missing, ran up on deck, also hastily dressed.

The cruise ship blew its horn again, and the Argo II shook.

Hedge plugs his ears. "Do they have to be so loud?"

"They're just saying hi," Frank replies.

"WHAT?" Hedge yells back.

"Bye!" Leo calls to the departing cruise ship, raising a still-smoking hand.

"Can I man the ballistae?" Coach Hedge's voice is hopeful.

"No," Leo says, through a forced smile.

Hazel rubs her eyes and looks across the glittering water. "Where are– oh… Wow."

I follow her gaze and see a mountain jutting from the sea less than half a mile north. It was blinding white rock: on one side, the limestone cliffs were almost completely sheer, dropping into the sea over a thousand feet below, on the other side, the mountain sloped downwards, blanketed in forest.

"The Rock of Gibraltar," Annabeth says in awe. "At the tip of Spain. And over there–" she points south, to a more distant stretch of red and ochre hills. "That must be Africa. We're at the mouth of the Mediterranean."

"What now?" Piper asks.

"Why not?" Leo says. "It's a big shipping channel–"

Aubrey gave a loud snore and I had to bite back my laughter.

"Zach?" Annabeth looks at me. "Maybe you should bring her downstairs."

I look at Aubrey's sleeping form. "How?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Oh– I don't know. _Carry her?_" her voice drips sarcasm.

"Oh. Right," I still don't move, but the Seven continue talking about demigod stuff.

Unsure exactly how to do this, I kneel down and slip my arms under her back and legs and stand, trying not to tip over with the extra wait.

By the time I make it to the stairs, I'm already sweating and huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf.

I begin to descend the stairs slowly, my arms aching, wishing one of the much stronger people on this ship was doing this.

While I didn't want any of the other boys this close to her (I mean, I understand we're related, but they don't know that, and I honestly just don't want them near her… just in case…), I knew that I would probably end up dropping her.

And then the accident came. With a gasp, my toe slips and I tumble forwards, painfully down the stairs, trying to shield Aubrey the best I can.

At the bottom, I groan, rolling my already-hurt shoulders and wincing in pain, and look at Aubrey. I groan again, standing up.

"Why am I not surprised your still asleep?" I growl at her sleeping form.

I bend down again, determined to get her to Hazel's room.

It probably takes me five more minutes before she's laying on Hazel's bed, still sound asleep.

I stare at her for a moment, and I notice that her face is featureless, peaceful. The recently-made worry lines have disappeared. The loneliness and misery in her eyes isn't visible. Her shoulders are relaxed, not tense.

I realize I'm leaning closer, and I can see tiny freckles over the bridge of her nose and in between her eyes and temples.

A curl of her blond hair falls into her eyes, and I absentmindedly tuck it behind her ear.

I notice how she breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth a second later, and how her mouth almost seems to twitch into a smile, probably with whatever's going on in her dreams.

Everything about her is beautiful.

Before I know what's happening I'm pressing my lips to hers.

It's only brief, before I jump backwards, but her lips are soft and I feel the blush rise to my cheeks. What the hell am I _doing?_

I wait for her to wake up and yell at me, but she only stirs slightly.

I breathe a sigh of relief, my cheeks still hot.

I turn to leave when I notice that Aubrey is now frowning in her sleep, her posture no longer peaceful. I freeze, staring as a tear comes out of the corner of her eye and trickles down the side of her face, into her hair, since she's lying on her side.

"Zach!" she says. If possible, I tense even more, before I realize that's she's still asleep.

"Zach," her voice is thick, like she's been crying, "I don't want to die."

My eyes widen. What?

Again, my body seems to have a mind of its own and I walk back over to her, and I find myself whispering to her: "Don't worry, Aubrey. You're not going to die. Not if I have anything to do with it."

This time, I kiss her forehead and get up to leave, and watch with a smile on my face as her body relaxes again.

I take a shaky breath, getting up and walking to the door.

With my hand on the doorknob, I turn and whisper quietly, deciding to do something that I might end up regretting.

"I won't let you die if I can help it, Aubrey," I say so quietly that someone right next to me wouldn't've been able to hear me. "I swear on the River Styx."

',',Piper McLean,','

**Swear on the River Styx**

"Fine," I was saying, agreeing to go with Jason to see Hercules, when suddenly, thunder boomed loudly overhead.

We all look at the perfectly clear sky.

"What happened?" Hazel asks.

Annabeth looks as if she's thinking hard. "Someone probably made a swear on the River Styx," she says, looking around at us.

No one steps up.

"Aubrey or Zach?" I suggest, looking towards the stairs.

As if on cue, Zach appears, his face has a pink tinge, either from the effort of carrying Aubrey or… something else.

Zach sees us all staring and blushes even more. "What?"

"Did you swear on the Styx?" Annabeth questions.

His eyes go wide. "Um, what?"

"What'd you swear for?" Jason asks. "That's dangerous, you know. It can't be used lightly."

"I didn't use it lightly!" Zach snaps back. "I had a reason and it's _none of your business_!"

"Okay, okay, chill man," Percy says, holding his hands up in surrender. "Just be careful."

Zach narrows his eyes. "Shut up."

"Seriously, Zach," Hazel says. "Calm down a bit, 'kay?"

Zach didn't reply, but I can tell his jaw is clenched and that he's gritting his teeth.

"Let me go change and I'll be back in a moment," I say, heading downstairs.

~~~Aubrey Sally Jackson~~~

**DREAMS OF DEATH.**

I stand alone, on the edge of a cliff. The sky above me is dark, starless, and the drop before me is too far to see.

"I don't want to," I say out aloud. Why would I say that?

I realize, suddenly, that I have the urge to jump. A fall that no one could survive. Not if they hit the ground.

"You have to," a voice says to my right.

I start, and look over to see Zach, with a blank expression.

I feel the tears well in my eyes. "Zach!"

He doesn't move.

"Zach," I plead. "I don't want to die."

As if my wish was coming true, his features softened and his face became caring, but determined. "Don't worry, Aubrey. You're not going to die. Not if I have anything to do with it."

I smile, but my voice doesn't work, and I don't have time to say "Thank you" before everything disappears.

I find myself in a small circular room, the air stale, as if it was sealed. I spot a figure, appearing to be quite unconscious, maybe dead, lying on the ground.

I gasp. "_Nico?!_" It looks like a younger version of Nico, and definitely one with a far sadder aura. Maybe because he was trapped in this room.

"Nico!" I cry, trying to get him to wake.

He looks about my age, fourteen, but he's both unnaturally skinny and deathly pale.

He doesn't stir.

I try to move forward, but instead, I find myself being dragged out and I find that Nico's trapped in… a jar?

"Nico," I squeak, still looking at the jar.

Again, my whole world shifts, and I stand, sword in hand, tired and hurt, fighting. The sky above me is blood red, the air acid. I am bleeding everywhere. Yet I fight.

I hear a scream of: "_Aubrey!_"

It's Percy.

Suddenly, I feel like something's been driven directly through my heart, and I wake with a scream.

I clutch my chest, aching with simply the memory of being stabbed.

"Aubrey?" a voice outside the door asks. Percy.

It's like the Fates are teasing me.

"Yeah?" I squeak.

The door opens. Percy looks at me. "You okay? I heard you scream."

"Nightmare," I reply, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them.

His look turns sympathetic. "I know what you mean," he sighs.

"Did you need something?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a swim," he shrugs. "Zach, Piper, and Jason went to meet Hercules. Annabeth's busy. I got nothing to do. You want to come?"

"_Hercules?_" my eyes bulge.

"Yeah," he waves it off. "Anyway, wanna come?"

"Sure," I climb off Hazel's bed, throw my hair into a ponytail, and follow him out.

No one but Leo's on deck, so Percy tells him we're going for a swim.

Percy jumps in and Leo looks at me. "Daddy-daughter time?" he teases.

"Shut up, Valdez," I growl. "You have a daughter too who I could tell you all about."

Leo looks quite shocked, and I smirk and dive in after Percy.

As soon as I hit the water, my mind clears and I feel at home, relaxed.

I see Percy, swimming deeper through the clear water. He's not swimming into the Mediterranean, but out into the ocean. I catch up with him quickly.

We didn't talk (or think telepathically or whatever), but I think we sort of form a bond, one that I'd always had with my dad.

Water has always been Percy's home. His domain. It's always been my safe house. My base. I think we both enjoyed the fact that there was someone else the same way.

We both explore, swimming, talking to fish occasionally, and we form a friendship, unspoken.

Both at peace, at home. As soon as we entered the water, I could tell Percy was tense, angry, and maybe even jealous of Jason for getting to do so much more than him in keeping everyone safe.

But his negative feelings faded as we swam deeper. The water boosted him, as it did to me.

Of course, I'd never known I could breathe underwater, but my dad and I'd always gone to the beach together. He'd taught me to swim, scuba dive, and surf.

Somehow this swim with Percy healed my homesickness, if only partially. Maybe it was the water. Maybe it was Percy, and his familiarity. Maybe it was the combination of both. But I didn't feel so alone.

Percy obviously didn't know I was his future-daughter, but I could tell he came to see me as a close friend, family. Somehow he could tell that he was supposed to have a connection with me, someday.

* * *

><p>When we returned to the ship hours later, we hadn't uttered a single word. But we both felt thousands of times better.<p>

His confidence was back. He'd felt useless for a while, like he hadn't done much. The water had healed him.

I didn't feel so alone. Maybe even like I was a little closer to getting home.

The sun was setting, and we could see Zach, Piper, and Jason on the beach, talking to Hercules.

Suddenly, Piper raises a horn to her lips and food (_food!_) shoots out of it. At Hercules.

"Go!" I can hear Piper's voice even all the way out here. "Go!"

Zach takes off towards the ship, Jason grabbing Piper and following quickly.

As Zach touches down on deck, I rush over to him. "You okay?" I ask him.

He sees me and immediately blushes. "Uh, yeah."

We heard Hercules scream "Kill!" as we took off into the air, like he had a lot of practice saying it.

"How was your trip?" I say to Zach, like he'd just came back from a family vacation (does that _count_ as a family vacation?)

He motions for me to follow him. We go downstairs and enter the mess hall, which is empty.

"It was actually really awkward at first," he sighs. I grab us plates, but nothing appears on his while mine is soon covered in blue food. "Piper tried to make conversation, but I was too tired, and Jason was too busy leading us."

"What happened? Why'd it take so long?" I cram nearly half a slice of pizza in my mouth.

He explains about the mini-quest, Achelous, and the cornucopia.

"Wow," I say when he finishes, grabbing a pack of M&Ms and popping a few in my mouth. "What a day."

"I know," he moans, rubbing his face tiredly.

"You should get some sleep," I suggest.

"I know," he says.

"Eat first, though," I shove a plate towards him.

"I don't want to," his voice is muffled behind his hands.

"_Now_," I command.

In the end, I get him to eat a cheeseburger (which he's never had before since his mom's vegetarian, and he loved it), before he goes off to bed.

I, having enough of sleep or a while, just sit back in the chair: thinking.

I must've fallen asleep, though (no dreams luckily), because suddenly the ship jerks to the side, sending me tumbling painfully out of my chair.

An alarm went off, not helping my pounding head.

I hate demigod life. Can't I get a break?!

I roll to my feet, reach for my sword, and start towards the door.

Suddenly it bangs open and I shriek as dolphin-human things attack me.

In a swirl of vicious squeaks (can squeaks be vicious?) and silver, I get tied up and dragged from the room. My mouth is gagged and my wrists and ankles bound so tight they're already starting to ache.

I'm brought up on deck and thrown onto a pile of ropes. "Crap," I moan quietly (even though my gag stops my voice from actually being heard) as the coarse ropes stick into my back.

Jason lies unconscious by a pile of crossbows. Piper and Hazel were flopping around like fish, trembling. Percy is talking to a man in a freaky helmet. Frank is nowhere to be seen. In a panic, I look around and notice Zach also next to Jason. I breathe a sigh of slight relief. At least I know he's okay.

For now.

-_-_Zachary Jason Grace_-_-

**DOLPHIN ATTACK.**

Lying next to the unconscious Jason, bound and gagged, I watch and marvel at Percy's cleverness as he stirs up the crowd of dolphin-men.

"Behold!" Percy was shouting, presenting a soda can. "The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!"

The dolphin-men start to panic, chattering nervously.

"The god will take your ship," Percy warns. "He will finish your transformations into dolphins, or make you insane, or transform you into insane dolphins! Your only hope is to swim away now, quickly!"

"Ridiculous!" the man with the weird helmet (who says his name is Chrysaor) cries.

"Save yourselves!" Percy warns. "It's too late for us!"

He then gasps, pointing at something. "Oh, no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"

Nothing happens.

"I _said_," Percy repeats. "Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"

Frank stumbles from nowhere, making a big show of grabbing his throat. "Oh, no," he says like he was reading from a teleprompter. "I am turning into a crazy dolphin."

My eyes widen as his nose elongates into a snout, his skin turning gray. I gasp through my gag as he hits the deck as a dolphin.

I've seen him turn into an eagle, but this was much cooler, like he and Percy planned this.

Immediately, the crew goes crazy to get off the ship.

In the confusion, Annabeth cuts us from our bonds and Chrysaor is surrounded.

He backs to the edge of the rail. "This isn't over, Jackson," Chrysaor growls. "I will have my revenge. Oh, wait," even under his mask I can tell he's smirking, "I already have."

He dives overboard.

We all stand still for a moment, confused.

"What did that mean?" I ask shakily. "Is Jason dead or something?"

Piper hurries to check and make sure he has a pulse. "No, he's okay."

I look around and my mouth goes dry.

"Guys," I squeak. Everyone spins to look at me. I look around again, confirming. "Guys, where's Aubrey?"

**IM SORRY FOR NOT GIVING TOO MANY DETAILS ON THE MINI-QUEST OF JASON, PIPER, AND ZACH'S BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO UPDATE. IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE IT AS A BONUS SCENE, PM ME AND THEN U GUYS CAN WRITE IT :)**

**DONT HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFY I REALLY _CANNOT_ RESIST.  
>believe me, i've tried <strong>

**please review. if u hated it really bad, please tell me why because i want to know how to improve. but there's still a fine line between constructive criticism and just being mean, so PLEASE TELL ME WHY IF U HATED THIS CHAPTER, if u did**

**love u all! thnx for reading. *gives out 100000000000 cookies to everyone***

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing, if u have the time, plez check out my other story because i need hep on which Harry Potter house Percy belongs in! :P<strong>


End file.
